Highschool Red X DXD
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Red X Now imagine your me one day your at the top of your game the next your called for a job. Nothing major but it what comes in later you'll like. You find out your employer is making you do something that goes against your thieving ways and the entire deal then goes south way south to Hell. So now I'm back and a devil like old Raven... oh and now I got my own Outlaw team fun huh
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Red X DXD

ESKK: Yeah I know stop making new stories without finishing other ones first. Well get off my back people things got me distracted was all so zip it! Anyway please enjoy this as it's my first attempt at a Red X fanfic. Also before I forget I was also planning on changing a few major things and adding stuff from different continuities for the so if I screw something up please let me know ok. Anyway here are the pairing confirmed thus far.

Issei X Harem (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweiss [Like cannon])

Jonathan Crowe (AKA Red X) X Harem (Blackfire, Raynare, and Terra) (More will be added upon a good and proper suggestion and basically she has to be a bad girl in some way who can qualify as an anti-hero)

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Powerful beings."**

" _ **Magic."**_

(Start Chapter Jump City United States of America)

A young man with his block hair combed to cover an eye making him look emo was sitting on his sofa in his apartment building as he was able to acquire this place among many of his hide outs. Of course it took him many tries to get one where he can purchase one of the rooms for keeps and just so happen to be this one. He wasn't renting in all technicality but he wasn't freeloading either. A contact of his named Jason Todd got him hooked up to this place and since this guy has different accounts he was able to have a direct deposit to the landlord with a little extra to keep quiet.

See this master thief had learned many tricks of his trade and learned of certain districts in every city even ones like Gotham who houses criminals and the likes for the right price and some extra to keep quiet. Gotham though wasn't a good place to house 'certain,' criminals as the 'clown who shall not be named,' is prime example of that danger. Yeah last time he's ever going to bird boy's home turf.

Still makes him laugh how the Bat and Bird boy still haven't figured him out yet which he had cashed on. Now if memory serves Bird Boy or Robin and his alien Girlfriend Starfire were no doubt deciding on some changes to the Titans. Cyborg was offered a chance to join the Justice League and a new member wanted to join the Titans named Blue Beetle. Then came the fact Robin was going to give the spot of boy wonder to a new Robin and become someone called Nightwing.

The two were both 17 as of now as last he heard from Jason was when he got nabbed by Batman for doing the one thing that takes the biggest of balls to do… steal from Batman by stripping the bat mobile. He won't deny it if it gets on the news that kid will be a legend just by that. But it was also too bad since Jason basically had no one for connections other than this guy so he raises his glass to Jason Todd the kid who almost stole from Batman. Speaking of which things have been quiet brotherhood of evil was a bad move on his part he won't lie and had to go underground for a bit to avoid the Titans and the Law. Though the titans all gathered in one Tower wasn't such a good idea due to the fact they lacked room. Titans east had to reform back at the East and the extra Titans ended up going to join up with other heroes and joining different teams.

So Jump City got quiet and the bad part for him. Work has gotten low period. Sure he has his suit locked in a secret place in the household but what really ticked him off at times was the fact the heists he has done have gotten boring actually. The master Thief who had gotten a thrill of stealing had gotten bored with his secret job. Oh you still don't know who this young man in casual clothing watching TV Was do you? Well his name is Jonathan Crowe to people who don't really know him but to Jump City and other major criminal hotspots he's Red X master thief and the guy who gives major heroes a stump on his identity. He modified the suit like adding a small layer of copper to keep the Kryptonian heroes Superman, Supergirl, Super Woman, and Superboy guessing on his real self while adding a few things for his own use. Some more armor for better protection and some new gear for himself like his own grappling hook.

Yeah best idea he's had yet as he added more, white for the armor as his X Melee Weapons which doubled as a Saw now can be used Assassins Creed Style. Anyway in his recent year he met with another rogue and major enemy to the Titans who was in the apartment right now in the shower… wasting the Hot Water he pays for around here. Thank goodness for ID masks because neither of them wanted to be caught red handed or in his roommate's case… orange handed.

"Uh nothing new." Jonathan said as he moaned his frustration just as the shower stopped as Jonathan sighed. "Well at least she won't be emptying my wallets anymore." Jonathan said as he looked to said Roommate as the door soon opened as she walked out with a towel around her nude form of orange skin similar to Starfire AKA Kori but her hair was black unlike Starfires.

She was currently drying her hair as Jonathan face palmed and looked back to the TV which was on the news station where they would show off new valuable tech and items they could steal. "So anything new Red boy?" She asked as she sat down next to Jonathan as she kept drying her hair as he looked to her.

"Yeah I bought you that bath robe for this exact reason for starters Black Girl and also I need to add in that there's nothing new we can nab!" He yelled as he sat down as the girl glared at him.

"Didn't you decided to name me Konan since my real name was hard to pronounce?" She asked as Jonathan sighed.

"Yeah well not like you really answer to it much." He said as Konan glared as the villain known as Blackfire sighed and watched the news.

"Hey how about you go pray to that God guy you humans worship maybe him and his angels will give us something to do." She joked as Jonathan laughed.

"HAH As if I do that he'd probably chase me away with that walking stick the old geezer." Jonathan laughed as he sat and relaxed.

"Well something better come up soon otherwise we'll end up on the news if the Titans track us here. Oh and let's not forget your account Jonathan after all I am not joining those Strip Clubs anytime soon." Konan said as she had seen them and she'd rather watch them and throw money then be up there and have money thrown at her like a common whore.

"Says the girl who enjoys watching them." Jonathan said as Konan glared as she moved to assault but saw her towel move to give one of the twins some air as she grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Wanna say that again little boy?!" She demanded as Jonathan was tapping to get her to let go.

"I give! I give!" He called trying to get free. Soon the business phone rang as Jonathan saw this and smiled a big grin on this. "I got it!" Jonathan called as he weaved out of his roommates grasp and to the ringing phone with a Red X Symbol on it and answered.

"Yo this is Red X if you got this number it better be a good call." Jonathan said using his Red X voice as he had a voice changer in the phone for such calls like the one he was on now so he won't be tracked down so easily by the cops or any law enforcement like the Teen Titans.

"Hi I'm glad I got a hold of you and you're um 'friend,' Mr. Red X." The voice said showing the man had an intense hatred for people like Konan.

"So I guess you have a job for me sir." Jonathan said as he sat on his chair listening to the guy in question.

"Yes I represent the Church and we need a little something done by you in God's name in Japan." The voice said as Jonathan saw why the guy hated his friend but it also made him suspicious how he knew he had a roommate like Konan.

"You know I'm a thief so if you're asking me to steal back a Holy Relic it better be a damn good pay. I make it my business not to associate with the Church." Jonathan said as he was being calm about this. "Also I won't be volunteering for some Heavenly pilgrimage if that's what you're asking also because I'm a thief which makes what I do a sin by what God wrote down for Moses." Jonathan said as the man chuckled.

"Don't worry it's not a Holy Artifact if that is what you are thinking but we do need it and are willing to pay you handsomely for it as well as a bit of long term employment till what we are doing in Japan is finished." The man said as Jonathan then got real suspicious.

"You know out of country jobs will cost you extra Zeros on that bill right?" He asked as he pressed a button on a remote pulling up a large holographic screen of Japan as the Island Nation was small making Joseph wonder why he and his friend were needed there.

"We understand and are willing to pay for your travel expenses as well just be here soon if you accept this job." The voice said as Joseph then signaled for Konan to check the window for anything like a sniper or an Assassin.

"If I'm allowed to ask? What would happen if I say no?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Konan who nodded and made a hand signal out of the windows view to show there was in fact an assassin outside waiting for a signal.

"Let's just say God doesn't take to kindly to those who reject him and the mission he gives them." The man said basically confirming that if Red X doesn't accept he and Konan were dead meat.

"Alright I'll check out the job where do I meet you?" Jonathan asked as he sat on his chair.

"Kuoh Town at the only Church in the city." The voice said as Jonathan looked. "You'll find your contacts there named Freed, Dohnaseek, Milltelt, and Kalawarner they will give you the full details there." The man on the phone said as Konan then made a hand signal to show the Assassin was now leaving no doubt getting the call saying to pull out of this hit.

"Well then tell your fiends I'll see them soon." Jonathan said as he then hung up as he then growled. "That fucker played us probably has the entire place bugged." He said as Konan looked.

"Well what do we do then Red boy?" Konan asked as Jonathan smiled.

"Konan get your bags packed we're going to Japan." Jonathan said as he got up as he had calls to make.

"You're packing your own shit you know." Konan said as Jonathan waved his Tamarannian roommate off as Jonathan already knew but had to make a few calls first to see what he needed to do for the job and the expenses for his little long term trip. Besides it's not every day Red X gets to rob Japan blind without the Titans around. But it will get real boring for him fast he won't lie there. Oh if only he knew how his life will change for the better with the Supernatural involved other than Trigon.

(Scene Break Japan's International Airport)

"How do you humans stand those things?" She asked as Jonathan looked to his roommate as the two looked more like American Teen tourists then anything.

"Hey your powers aren't as strong as your sister plus I don't want to fall off you when we get here I'd prefer jet lag then drowning." Jonathan said as he looked around as he already got some contacts with the Yakuza and got himself a place in Kuoh Town with a garage and a secret room for his and Konan's gear which they sent ahead before flying out.

"Come on lets go then." Konan said as they had to take a train to Tokyo where the Titans are a big deal there after they took on a guy named Brushogun. "Hey don't forget we'll need you to make lip contact with the nearest Japanese person her for Japanese Language." Jonathan said as he knew of Konan's people ability to learn any language instantly by lip on lip contact.

"Yeah, yeah let's just go." Konan said as she had her ID Mask making her look like a human version of herself as they left the airport after going through customs and such before they headed into Tokyo but seeing as they were both dressed as American people they stuck out a bit and Jonathan's blue eyes didn't really help.

"We need new clothing." He said as they needed to find the train to the city closes to Tokyo. He then saw a bar with a lot of bikes and nearby was a back alley perfect for getting mugged. "Konan stay here I'll be back in a second." Jonathan said as he walked into an alley looking a little lost.

Jonathan soon arrived at a spot with a puddle as the set up was too perfect as he had his belt and gloves on for this occasion. Soon from the shadows a thug walked out with sun glasses, a black trench coat, black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots with metal on them.

He walked up to Jonathan seeing a Gaijin and decided to cash in on this before he drew his piece. "Give me your money Gaijin." The man said as Jonathan then looked to the man and smirked as the man didn't like that smirk.

(With Konan)

Konan was waiting by a street lamp for her partner in crime as the infamous galactic criminal and traitor Blackfire waited for her partner in crime to finish his business. Soon she heard gunfire and what followed was the sound of someone getting beat up as then an electrical shock and a man's voice screaming in pain.

Konan of course used her ID mask to make herself look like a Japanese girl she saw on a poster earlier and waited for her friend to come out.

(With Jonathan)

Jonathan kept his hoodies and beanie for later as those were his favorite pieces of clothing as nearby the man was dressed in the rest of Jonathan's clothing after he pulled a switch on their clothing as Jonathan put his gear back in his bag and took the sun glasses the man had and put them on as he then slicked his hair back as now he looked like a Japanese punk/Yakuza/delinquent.

"Nice outfit." Jonathan praised the man as he had fingerless gloves added to the things. "Keep the gun though I got stuff better than that." Jonathan said as he had a whole arsenal of Xenotheum based gear on in his suit.

(Back with Konan)

Jonathan walked out as Konan looked to him as the two instantly recognized each other without question. "You clean up nice bad boy." Konan said as Jonathan smiled.

"Well X marks the spot in Kuoh Town right Konan come on lets go." Jonathan said as he headed to the place that looked most like a train station.

(Scene Break a day later Kuoh City Morning)

"Damn I can't read any of this shit." Jonathan said as he looked at all the signs as he didn't have a clue what these squiggly lines meant to him.

"Oh don't be a baby." Konan scolded as Jonathan laughed at her.

"Yeah sure says the girl who waited till now to get Japanese under her belt!" Jonathan yelled as the two acted a lot like an old married couple when not on duty. "In fact I bet that power was only a one time use for you since you're basically a weaker princess on your planet!" Jonathan countered as Konan was wide eyed.

"It was not!" She yelled as Jonathan smirked.

"Then prove it Blackfire!"" Jonathan countered as Blackfire glared.

"Fine!" She yelled before walking to the nearest teenage boy she can find as the boy had green eyes, and brown hair pulled to a tail as he then saw Konan walk to him as he ogled her like a pervert as he was in a school uniform. Then she grabbed the boy and in front of his two equally perverted friends grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss as all three were shocked about this.

" _Hey Japanese boy can you tell us where the place called Tech Bar is?"_ Konan asked as she was now speaking fluent Japanese.

" _Uh yeah go down the street to the business section of Kuoh town and it should lead you to a karaoke bar then take a left there where a strip club is and it should be across the street from there."_ The boy said as he had a nose bleed that he got kissed by a random girl asking for directions.

" _Good not buzz off and don't ever talk to me again!"_ She yelled as she then stormed back to Jonathan.

"There you happy shows what you know!" She yelled already seeing Jonathan played her again.

"Yeah now lead the way." Jonathan said as he got what he wanted and let Blackfire lead him to the club in question as they had to meet their contact for their living arrangements/hideout here.

(Later at Tech Bar)

The two walked in as it was a bar and grill type of place as they walked over to the front as this place just screamed Yakuza as Jonathan held his briefcase with his suit inside close as Konan followed close behind ready for anything as he walked to the bartender. "Yo you speak English?" Jonathan asked as he looked to the man as he saw his hand under the table in a way showing he was ready to press a button but in fact was ready to grab a gun if needed as he nodded to the American thief Red X. "Look I don't want to be here long so I'll cut to the chase your boss the big guy of the Yakuza Senzo Furimuzo I need to talk to him about cashing in on a favor he owes me." Jonathan said putting a card on the table and sliding it to the bartender who went wide eyed as it was Red X's calling card but added to it was the symbol of someone who the Yakuza Crime Boss owes a favor to.

"Of course I'll take you to him right away. He's currently eating though so I'll bring you and your friend a meal also." He said as those the boss owes a favor to are instantly high up till the favor is repaid.

(Later at a Table)

Joseph and Konan were at the table with the Big Crime Boss in Tokyo no doubt on a bit of vacation as the two looked to him. "New friend of yours Red X?" The man asked in fluent English as Joseph nodded.

"Yeah met her after we last did business that was quiet the show when we met." Joseph said as he looked to Senzo.

"Yes though my daughter hasn't stopped talking about you since you rescued her during said business going south." He said remembering how a rival gang kidnapped his daughter to get to him which made Red X go after the opposing leader and saved her daughter because in Red X honest opinion… she was hot no denying.

"Well I called in advance to get a hide out for me and my friend here set up we have some business to do here nothing against you I assure you… or I at least hope but if I end up crossing you by mistake well… X marks the spot." Jonathan said pointing to his hear where the X would be marked for his death.

"Well if your business here does go south I will forgive since I don't do much here in Kuoh Town anyway to many strange things for my tastes so don't be afraid to go wild." The man said as Jonathan nodded.

"Got it Dai-Shogun." Jonathan said as the man chuckled as Jonathan's attempt at Japanese.

"Well then my lieutenant here will give you the keys and the rundown of your Japanese Thieving hideout oh and if you get called by Black Mask tell him he's out of luck for money." He said as Jonathan shrugged. Soon a man in a white suit of armor with black under lairs as Jonathan was wide eyed remembering his last break into Titan Tower and reading up on the news after the Titans trouble in Tokyo.

"Hey isn't that Saico-Tec isn't he supposed to be you know a puddle of ink down in the sewers?" Jonathan asked as he looked at the man as soon to his shock the armor moved around like it was alive and receded into a young man's body as his clothing was replaced by black slacks, a white trench coat, white dress shoes, and a black shirt as he smiled to the foreigner with his brown hair evident as Jonathan had one thought.

"Ok is he like a teacher or something?" He asked as the entire demeanor he had was that of a Teacher.

"Yes Kusanagi Shiro-kun or the White Devil as some call him Shiro-Sensei of Kuoh Academy by day but by night Saico-Tec my hitman/enforcer/and highest lieutenant." Senzo said as soon Shiro smirked no doubt being the lead for this. "Popped up after the whole Brushogun incident and wanted to be recruited. Now your gear and belongings have already been delivered to the hideout you gained from me. I had no further use of it so I gift it to you as a token of my appreciation to what you did for my daughter." He said as Jonathan and Konan were enjoying their meal.

"Ok great then." Jonathan said as it wasn't long till they all finished eating. "I'll see you whenever then how do you guys say it… oh Ja-ne." Jonathan said as he and Konan took their leave with Shiro following close behind before taking the lead and then gave the two a glare saying that they don't cross him and he won't cross them. Jonathan of course smirked at this man before he gave his own look as if to say 'bring it on.'

(Scene Break that Night Church)

"Where is this guy anyway?" Kalawarner a very beautiful and volvulus woman asked as she was waiting for this guy to show up.

"Yeah he has no right to make us Fallen Angels wait!" Milltelt the Gothic Lolita girl yelled out as Dohnaseek saw Freed was getting stir crazy right now.

"Quiet both of you he'll show up if he knows what's good for him." Dohnaseek said as he hated relying on this human thief but the Gremory Peerage would never suspect them using a human to steal from them and if he gets caught they can just use him as a scape goat instead.

Soon a motorcycle was heard as they all looked and saw a man driving up to the Church on a black Motorcycle with large wheels no doubt designed for both speed and of road riding as they saw the insignia of Red X on it as low and behold the Master Thief arrived and with him Blackfire now no longer wearing the ID mask as she landed next to him. Red X got off as he looked to them as his basic outfit remained the same but with upgrades like white blades on his arms much like Batman's and the League of Shadows uniforms as his armor gauntlets were over his Red X sign but still making it visible and no doubt allow its previous function to keep going. His suits had red lining on it as his fingers also had white bone white colored armor in it as he even had the armor on his hips and parts of his legs. His two signature 'Red X,' Marks were on the same parts as before as his cloak seemed to be similar to the one Batman had used but to make him look more like a crow as appose to a bat.

Blackfire meanwhile looked pretty much the same as the two looked to the four contacts as Red X looked to them. "I got your call about a job. Let's hear it." Red X said as the two nodded.

"We need you to grab something for us." Dohnaseek said as Freed laughed a very Joker laugh.

"Yeah for those Devil motherfucker cunts!" Freed laughed as Red X looked.

"Again with Devils Trigon was bad enough and I thought I was done with all of that especially Deathstrokes revival from death." Red X said as he then sighed at this.

"Ok give me details where am I hitting what should I expect that sort of thing?" Red X asked as he looked to the four.

"No major defenses but it's the beings who live there you should be worried about they won't hesitate to kill you if you give them a reason." Dohnaseek said as Red X laughed.

"Makes things fun for me. But they probably want to know who sent me so they'll capture me and interrogate me before the whole death by devil thing." Red X said as he found that this could be really fun for him.

"Don't underestimate them human you may have somewhat experience with the supernatural but don't let that red haired girl find you she can destroy you with one fell swoop." Kalawarner said before Dohnaseek showed them an image of an item.

"This object here is what we need you to steal for us, it's a mystical tracker for humans in possession of items called 'Sacred Gears.' I can track and identify the gear quiet easily and becomes a very useful item we want you to take it and bring it to us." Dohnaseek said as Blackfire looked.

"Ok and our payment?" Blackfire asked as Dohnaseek glared.

"Get the item bring it back tonight and if you're alive then we'll talk." Dohnaseek said as Red X shrugged.

"Trial by fire well then come on Blackfire we got till the night ends to get that thing." Red X said as he began to get back on his back and drove off with Blackfire growling at the four contacts before she flew after her friend.

(Scene Break Kuoh Academy ORC)

Their plan was simple Red X will go in first if things look bad Blackfire will step in. It's been their basic plan for a while in unknown territory as they needed it to know what they were doing. Red X knew what to look for and had taken a photo copy of it with his helmets lenses and began to look for said item in question.

Red X activated his own variant of the Detective vision he was able to snag the basis of the program from Batman but he modified it to a sort of Thief Vision since it doesn't access the bat computer or the world wide criminal profile thing. "Ok I count about two people in this place right now, ones asleep the other is awake. Energy readings all over the place no doubt some form of magic ward things." Red X said as he looked around before he zoomed in at what looked like the main office and saw the item in question but the person who was awake was near it. "Perfect and fun." He said as he began to make his way to the item so he can snag it.

"Don't get caught Red this is going to be a major payday for us." Blackfire said through their communications as Red X went through the building silently.

"Don't worry I got this." Red X boasted as he walked around making sure to conserve his suits Xenotheum energy.

"Yeah don't come crying to me when this all goes south." Blackfire said as Red X rolled his eyes a bit.

"Look when this is over I promise we'll go out a night on the town with dinner movie and a little clubbing." Red X flirted as Blackfire laughed on her end while Red X hid behind a wall and saw a sealed room and with thief vision saw it wasn't what he was looking for and saw someone inside it alive sleeping in what looked like a coffin like a vampire from old Europe.

"Nice try lover boy but flirting won't work so easily." Blackfire said as Red X roamed the building shrugging to himself at least he tried there.

"Going on Radio silence I'm almost at the objective." Red X said as he cut off the communications looking for his target of thievery this very night. Red X activated his thief vision as he saw the main office spot and saw the girl finishing up the last of her work tonight.

Red X waited for her to leave as he then saw her yawn and then began to strip to shower as she headed to a shower curtain set up inside the club room as Red X smirked seeing he had a chance now for the target item of this job as it seemed it was going to be easy with the girl in the shower in the bathroom in the main office.

(With Rias Gremory Office Room)

Rias was finishing her shower as she sighed to herself. The work today took a lot longer then she would have liked and plus she also had to take care of a contract requiring her specifically as she was kind of worn out today. But as she finished and began to get dressed so she can head home she soon heard the door open which was strange since her peerage were given permissions to head home once their contracts were done with today. She could also factor in that one of them may have forgotten something and came to pick it up but that could have been done by a familiar also. Rias then shrugged before walking out and pulling the curtains aside to grab her clothing before she saw Red X in her office area in the middle of scavenging around for something as the two looked at each other like deer in headlights as Red X and Rias were both in shock to seeing each other one the fact the shower was in the same room, and the other that an intruder was here trying to steal from her belongings in the room.

'Oh crap.' Red X mentally cursed as he had his hands on the Prototype Sacred Gear Tracker as he saw he was caught red handed.

Rias then regained her senses and tried to send a blast of her Magic but Red X responded quickly with his open hands sending large X's at her. "Sorry you gotta keep quiet!" He called as he sent the attack at Rias who made a magical shield and saw the Shuriken like weapons hit the ground causing some explosive force as Rias then saw Red X head for the Window.

"Not so fast!" Rias called using her magic to make a barrier at the door block Red X's means of escape as Red X then saw Rias very much nude block his only other exit. "Answer me who are you and what are you doing here?!" Rias demanded as Red X smirked.

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't be wearing a mask but just call me Red X." Red X said before he charged straight at Rias like he was going to bum rush her but Rias was then caught off guard when he went for a drop kick but as Rias made a magical barrier Red X appeared behind her and then pulled a leg sweep on her knocking her down as he pulled out a Red X which opened up as he was ready to tie her up.

Too bad Red X underestimated her as Rias had silently summoned her familiar to attack him as the Bat flew around distracting Red X as Rias then sent a magical signal to her peerage that their club house was broken into and she was confronting the home invader.

Soon magical circles appeared in the room as Red X sent a sticky X to the bat restraining it as Red X then pulled out another of his throwing X's but Akeno the Thunder Princess with large breasts and long black hair fired a lightning strike at Red X as Red X then saw Koneko the little loli mascot charge at him as Red X then avoided the little tank and used her as a spring board to give himself a head start as he escaped.

Akeno was right on Red X's tail as she fired Thunderbolts at Red X intent on subduing him but Red X then got to an intersection in the halls and fired red beams at the two corners as they then ricocheted off them forming an Energy X which hit Akeno causing her to cry out in pain from the Xenotheum fueled energy but Akeno being a devil was hurt but not down as soon Red X was snuck up on from behind as it was Kiba with his sword Birth active as he went for fast strikes at Red X but held back seeing as this guy was human as he went for an attack but Red X then sent a restraining X to Kiba holding his hands at bay stopping him from using his sword which Kiba tried to get free as he struggled with it.

"Damn." Kiba cursed before he used his Sword Birth to create a destructive sword but in doing so had broken the floor under him falling through to the lower flower below him.

"Too easy." Red X taunted as he looked down at the scene with great amusement.

Koneko then charged at Red X with gloves and fists ready as Red X saw it was the day he met the Titans all over again as Red X then opened his palm and fired a Red X from the symbol on said palm as it stopped in front of Koneko who was startled expecting the thing to do something but instead it extended to the walls as Koneko smirked.

"Bad move." Koneko said as Red X smirked.

"You think so?" He asked taunting her as Koneko then herd the walls moan before to her shock the walls broke in large parts hitting her as now a chunk of the wall and part of the floor was missing as Koneko was hit hard by it.

Kiba jumped out of the hole as Akeno rejoined the fray as Rias also appeared fully clothed as they surrounding Red X as he had to grab the tracker he had dropped during the fight fast. Rias and Akeno had their ruin and thunder powers out, Koneko cracked her knuckles, and Kiba drew twin sword as Red X saw this all.

"Come on kids. X marks the spot." Red X said pointing at his chest where said X was as he was basically taunting them.

Rias then fired her ruin power at Red X holding back only enough to bring him down but Red X avoided it as Koneko charged at Red X who she began sending punches at as Red X avoided each and every one of them as it seemed his cape was helping him as it made him look like a ghost of sorts.

Red X then appeared right before Kiba who had a claymore weapon out before he swung it down as Red X once more vanished and reappeared behind them as the three looked and saw Red X was gone. "RAUGH!" Rias yelled out bum rushing Red X as Red X was knocked to the wall before Red X capitalized on her lack of hand to hand combat training as he then knocked her to the wall hard.

Rias then used her magic to blast him back before grabbing his face to make him hold still as she glared at him. "Answer me who are you!?" Rias demanded as Red X chuckled at her.

"Red I'm wearing a mask that there is a stupid and cliché question to ask a mask man." Red X said before he grabbed her arm sending a current of Xenotheum to basically Taser her off before he punched her and knocked her back as Rias' Peerage caught up to this.

"He's good." Kiba said as Red X was holding his own against four Devils at once.

"Buchou." Koneko said helping Rias up as she held her head a bit.

"I'm fine." Rias said before she and Akeno charged straight at Red X who was read as he then sent a Red X from both hands which merged into one as the two fired a thunder and ruin attack. This in turn caused the two attacks to cross and hit each other as Rias and Akeno screamed in pain being hit by their own magic's as Red X saw this.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." Red X said as he saw the whole thing happen.

Red X then saw Koneko and Kiba charged at him as Red X avoided Koneko's powerful fists and Kiba's sharp swords as the crossed magic was cut off by Red X giving Kiba a very bad shock and then kicking him away knocking him out as when he was done Rias and Akeno after they burned through the pain jumped in and then Akeno and Rias sent their thunder and ruin attack at Red X who avoided them all with ease of skill and agility before Red X then sent a restraining X which snagged both Akeno and Rias to the wall as Red X jumped to them as he put his arm next to both of them before switching and grabbing their chins in a flirting manner.

"You know babes the only crime I see here is that neither of you with me have gone out on a-" Red X began only for Akeno to fire a thunder attack at Red X knocking him back to the edge of the hall as Red X then saw Koneko charged straight at him like a train. Red X then slammed his left hand onto the wall splitting the ground before him in a cross sort of way as Koneko fell down it as Red X smirked under his mask.

"Watch your step small fry." Red X taunted as he knew he had little time before she climbed out.

Red X then went to the down Kiba as he used his foot to move him and found the Prototype Sacred Gear Tracker right where he left it but it was dinged and banged up a bit and it may cost him some cash but nothing major if it still works properly.

Kiba began to come to as Red X made a run for it with his prize as Kiba chased after him using his Knight Speed to get closer to him. "You won't get away with this!" Kiba called only for Red X to hit Kiba's leg with bowlers and knocking Kiba down as he tripped and was restrained.

"Better luck next time kids I got what I wanted." Red X said before he pressed the button on his belt and was lucky he pushed for those upgrades with his suit so he wouldn't have a problem with the suit like in his first fight with the Teen Titans back at Jump City on his big debut as a famous thief. "Catch you later." He said before vanishing as the Peerage regrouped as they were all shocked to see a thief a human one got the jump on them, broke in and escaped with the item they were asked to guard.

"Who was that guy?" Akeno said feeling hot how he dominated all of them but also annoyed with how he taunted them and played around.

"He's called Red X I read about him on the Net he's from the United States and a major sparring partner with Robin I of the Teen Titans now known as Nightwing." Kiba said as he did his homework well.

"Then what is he doing here?" Koneko asked as she looked at the destruction they caused trying to catch him.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Rias said as she looked to what was stolen out of everything of value here which meant he came prepared and knowing about them which meant he was hired by someone. "He stole the Sacred Gear Tracker Prototype Beezlebub-sama and my brother asked us to watch over it for a time before they come to pick it up. He knew what we had and whoever hired him to get it now has access to finding any Sacred Gear User within its range." Rias said as this could be bad as their enemies can start recruiting some of the strongest Sacred Gear users and in turn cause a whole lot of damage.

"I'll let Sona know then this Red X guy must have a contact or hideout somewhere and have her keep all known Sacred Gear Holders in Kuoh Academy and town on heavy watch they are all targets now." Akeno said as she went to find Sona to tell her what happened.

"I'll let my brother know we may need some help big time." Rias said as she may have hated it as it may give Rizer more ammunition to try and 'claim,' her but Red X is a master thief and if the cards are played right with him as unpredictable as he is a powerful ally but the thing is she heard how hired thieves tend to work and they fight no better than mercenaries only siding with the highest payer which means money is the quickest way for him but she had met thieves who steal for the thrill of it and would rather do as they please without people bothering them about it at all less it involves a heist in any way with an end prize.

"I'm going to need everything that is known about this Red X fellow, his contacts who his allies are, known friend or family basically everything known or unknown about him." Rias said as this knowledge may help them discover who he is behind the mask.

(Scene Break Red X at the church)

"Here you go." Red X said tossing the slightly damaged Prototype to Dohnaseek who was impressed by it. "It's slightly damaged but I'm sure you guys can repair it though I won't blame you guys if the pay gets deducted a bit." Red X said as he tried his best.

"Yeah he got discovered somehow won't tell me how that happened but the idiot probably made a misstep." Blackfire said as Red X gave her the rundown of what happened there.

"It is of no worries the fact is this item still works." He said activating it as it showed blimps on a map of Kuoh City as Red X nodded to this.

"Good so I was told this was a long term job so when's the next heist?" Red X asked as Dohnaseek looked.

"We will contact you at your earliest convenience so till then I suggest you remain in Japan for the time being and blend in." Dohnaseek said as Red X remembered Kuoh Academy and had the biggest idea for a troll he had ever thought of in his life.

"Don't worry I have an idea." Red X said as this was getting fun for him both on and off the job.

(Scene Break A Week Later Kuoh Academy)

"Bro I still can't believe it a random girl walks up to you and fucking kisses you!" Motohama yelled as Issei the boy Blackfire had kissed before was still reeling from it.

"I know she must have the hots for me!" Issei cheered as he tried to get her number but then remembered the bad boy she was with. "Or she was dared to do it and her boyfriend talked her into it." Issei said as he shuddered at messing with that guy he had his fair share of street punks and didn't want a repeat of any of those few incidents.

"By the way dude did you hear about the Foreign Exchange student?" Matsuda asked as he looked to his friend.

"Yeah Terra I think people says she's from the United States top of her class and volunteered for the Foreign Exchange program she's staying at a Hotel for the time being since her original Homestay was hit with a bad case of a house fire and it was already too late to send her back so they are working on a new homestay for her." Issei said as Matsuda nodded.

"Yeah but she's smoking man I wouldn't mind mud fighting her one day." Motohama said as the blond haired American Girl was quite the looker. She was smart, hardworking, and most of all wasn't like those stereotypes they got about Americans from other Japanese people.

"Yeah but there's more dude today we're expecting some transfer students apparently their foreigners but they move around a lot and finally got a place to stay for a time here in Kuoh Town a boy and a girl hopefully the later of two is hot and the first isn't like Kiba." Motohama said as they sat at the entrance of the school ground watching the girls walk into school.

But soon a Motorcycle was heard roaring as they all looked as all the students stopped what they were doing and looked as they saw a young man with a girl riding with him drive in both dressed in the uniforms for Kuoh Academy as they all looked to see who it is. First the girl got off as she took off her helmet with a tinted visor and revealed Konan with ID mask equipped as Issei swore he had seen her somewhere before.

Soon the boy got off and took his helmet off as he revealed Jonathan Crowe as Issei was shocked by this as the guy was not only hot as hell to the ladies responses but he drove to school on a motorcycle with a girl riding with him as it all screamed one word for the perverted Trio. Pretty boy! What was worse is they got the hot girl but they got a fucking bad boy pretty boy of all things as his entire demeanor just screamed bad boy gaijin.

"Heh well you made an entrance." Konan said as Jonathan parked the motorcycle which was painted a blue color with black flames on it as once the helmet was secured Konan threw hers over to Jonathan who easily caught it.

"Yes you did." Came a new voice as the two looked and saw Shiro as the girls all screamed his name out. "SHIRO-SENSEI!" they called as the white coat wearing teacher walked up to them.

"I suppose this was part of the agreement here." Shiro asked as the Yakuza hitman/teacher known as Saico-Tek saw the two enter the school grounds.

"Yeah we might see a lot of each other here." Jonathan said as they spoke in perfect English so the girls wouldn't understand.

"Well then don't cause major trouble hate to be giving out detention now would I." Shiro said as Jonathan smiled as he then took out his MP3 player as he put on his headphones.

"Well then new chapter I guess." Konan said as Jonathan smirked.

"Hell yeah it is." Jonathan said as he began to walk into the school while turning on his MP3 player.

*Insert Hooked on a feeling by Blue Swede

The two entered the school as when they walked in they learned a fast lesson when Jonathan was surrounded by random girls as Konan was thrown out of the crowd quiet easily as she Jonathan was in a sea of fangirls who he flirted and talked to one at a time answering their questions.

(Scene Break Class)

Jonathan had his headphones off as he looked to the girls as he had new shoes for indoor use as he looked to the ladies. "So Jonathan Crowe anything to say about yourself?" Shiro asked as he was Jonathan and Issei's homeroom teacher.

"Let me thing… nah rather it be a surprise for Mrs. Right." Jonathan flirted as the girls all swooned before sending glares at each other no doubt wanting to get a piece of the bad boy here as the guys in class all cried out as not only was he a pretty boy bad boy but his words made the girls all but ready to orgasm.

"Die pretty boy!" Motohama called out as soon Jonathan was at Motohama's desk with a foot on it and smirked down on Motohama who looked scared.

"Is that a fight challenge four eyes bring it." Jonathan offered as Motohama then smiled nervously.

"N-no I'm good." Motohama said as he eased back as Jonathan smirked.

"Thought as much." Jonathan said as he then claimed an empty seat next to Issei as he then leaned back on the chair and relaxed as the girls all swooned how he took down a pervert with words alone.

(Scene Break Konan)

Konan found she was in the changing room of the school for Gym class as she was changing into what she swore looked like something out of those comic book stores adult collection as she then sighed but as she changed she heard perverted giggling as she then went to a random locker as the girls were confused to see a topless Konan walking about before she used her Tamaranian strength and punched a hole into said locker and ripped it off its hinges revealing a couple of scared perverts as they swore the girls eyes glowed violet and even her hair looked to be on fire.

"Wanna play boys?" Konan offered as she cracked her knuckles as the girls all agreed blood was about to be spilled.

"HAVE MERCY!" They cried out but it fell to deaf ears for the perverts.

(Scene Break Lunch)

Issei and his friends saw how the girls were all gathering around Jonathan and Konan as Jonathan answered all there questions about America as Konan even offered to tutor them on the English language as the girls all swooned, gushed, and squealed at this as nearby Rias, Akeno, and Sona saw the whole thing as apparently the 'Two Great Onni-sama's of Kuoh,' may become the 'Three Great Onni-sama's of Kuoh,' as Kiba will of course end up sharing the title of 'Prince of Kuoh Academy,' with Jonathan as the guys all hated them for it.

Meanwhile a girl with long blond hair in a school uniform for Kuoh was sitting under a tree reading a book with her blue eyes reading every word written in Kanji like it was second nature for her. She looked to the group as she rolled her eyes as next to her was her friend Miko Tezumi was enjoying this as she wanted to burst in also but someone needed to keep the perverts off of Terra and she was happy to do so for her foreign friend from the United States.

"Idiots." Terra said as she kept reading as at least she wasn't being bothered by that green guy again though in all honesty… the way he treated her felt familiar somehow in a good way. Unknown to either of them the rocks near them the smallest of them mind you began to move on their own rolling away before returning but still very unnoticeable here.

Jonathan smiled as he had one thought as he smirked. "This is going to be fun." Jonathan said as he had no idea how things will be changing in a major way for this thief.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the first Teen Titans Highschool DXD crossover anywhere. Now then the reason I chose Red X… the guy is like my favorite antihero in the world so how can I NOT choose him. Now before I leave I want to hear from you all as I have the listing for Red X's team thus far and let me saw its how DC Comics SHOULD have done the Outlaws comics in my opinion.

Red X and the Outlaws Members.

Leader: Red X

Members: Terra, Blackfire, Saico-Tek (White), Nyan-Nyan, and (Possibly) Arsenal.

ESKK Now I'm always looking for requests on characters and such but let me say this. I will accept suggestions for villains to use both cannon to Teen Titans and cannon to DC Comics as a whole so if you have a villain or villains you want to see let me know and I'll look them over. Now the next chapter is more of a suggestion info thing on how you want the villains to appear. After that we'll have a character profile for the members of Red X's team to come but mainly between chapters.

ESKK: One last thing I also want to see the Artist at work in some way as I will want to see a cover image made for this. If you have an image I can use I will give you contact information on how to send it to me through PM but after I see what you can offer. In other words I want this story to have a comic book cover for these guys or a sort of copy and paste made image of each of the characters mentioned. Now then for now please enjoy this chapter and as you leave be sure to review and like I always say here ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool Red X DXD

ESKK: Hey new chapter folks let's start this shit.

(Start ORC)

Rias was going over recent sightings of Red X as it seems he's been robbing Kuoh Town blind left and right. Now normally Rias wouldn't deal with common problems of the humans but this guy Red X stole something from her the Sacred Gear Tracker an item used to identify a Sacred Gear User and reveal what Gear they possess. Rias knew without a doubt if he stole it he knew what he was looking for and knew someone had hired him to steal it. Akeno was also here as they all had recovered from there bout with Red X and needless to say none of them were amused they got their asses handed to them by one human with a bunch of usable gadgets.

"Anything Akeno?" Rias asked as she saw Akeno researching on social media.

"Not much Apparently Red X was commonly active in Jump City and nearby cities and towns in the Western United States till he fell off the radar for a while looks like he was MIA before we found him here." Akeno said as she saw the computer screen showing Red X and his bought with the Teen Titans and a few other groups like the Hive Five, the Young Justice group, and how he tagged along with the League of Evil for a while before leaving them for dead.

"It seems this guy has one heck of a wrap-sheet all of them involving grand theft of many items and the substance called Xenothium." Rias read as she saw Red X was the most wanted thief in the world.

"Yeah but he also has mixed reviews you know, for starters apparently to witnesses Red X saved them when certain things happened and he could have left people for dead to escape but didn't." Akeno read over as it showed Red X saving a little girl from one of his heists gone south before returning her to her parents without asking for a reward of any sort.

"So what is he a hero or a villain?" Rias asked as she saw Red X's exploits online.

"I say he does a little good, a little bad, and a little of both." Akeno said as she then sighed. "Should we call the Teen Titans, tell them we found their missing crow?" Akeno asked as she knew Red X was still at large.

"As much as I would like to do that I'd rather save that for a last resort and with the aid of Zatana or Dr. Fate." Rias said as she knew the half-breed Raven at the very least would be willing to hear them out even if she did almost end the world bringing Trigon into their plain of existence.

"So I guess we're on our own to hunt down a petty and selfish thief with skills then." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"For now until we are given no other options." Rias said as right now her familiars were still hunting down that thief known only as Red X.

(Meanwhile Crowe Residence)

It was 6:00 in the morning as the alarms then went off as it played a song on the house's intercoms to wake everyone inside up for the day.

*Insert Come and Get Your Love by Redbone

Jonathan got up as he began to make his way to his closet looking for his uniform of the day as it was filled with his school uniforms and day to day casual clothing also. Jonathan then went and grabbed the things he would need for a morning shower as he grabbed his back brush and started using it as a improve mic lip synching to the song. One thing that should be noted about the Master Thief… he is a huge fan of 80's music and such as he made his way to the bathroom.

(Konan/Blackfire)

Konan was also up already in a bathrobe after finishing her shower in her own bathroom as she as dealing with her hair as she brushed out any unwanted curls in it as she looked at her real face and smiled before reaching for her school uniform and removed the bath robe.

(Jonathan/Red X)

Jonathan was doing the lip synch singing in the bathroom as he was singing into his soap bar as he knew 5 minutes or less in the bath.

(Konan)

Konan was now dressed as she then put on her ID Mask and began toggling through different looks for the day and once she found one she smiled at how good she looked today.

(Jonathan)

Jonathan was in his school pants as being a teenager he was getting hairy thus he shaved on a regular basis as he got rid of any stubbles and then clicked his tongue to his reflection as he continued getting ready.

(Later dining room)

The two were eating breakfast as it was a simple one as they looked to the list and saw they had things they needed to pick up today from the grocery store which can be done after school today. Once breakfast was done with they stopped the song with a press of the button.

*End OST

"Ok then time for school the prison for human kids." Jonathan said as Konan laughed.

"Yeah says the guy who has more girls on his ass then Robin and Speedy put together." Konan said as Jonathan looked. "At least you don't have to deal with Perverts on a day to day basis." Konan said as she rolled her eyes at the mention of said perverts.

"By the way didn't you say you were going to hand out with that Terra girl today?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Konan.

"No I said I was going to return that dumb video I borrowed from here there's a difference." Konan said as Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever let's just go." He said grabbing his helmet and keys as he began to head off with Konan alongside him.

"Oi Red Boy Fire Girl." Came the voice of their neighbor Shiro-Sensei AKA Saiko-Tek as he was getting ready to head out himself to teach.

"Oh Ink-Teacher what's up?" Jonathan asked as Shiro rolled his eyes.

"For starters it's Shiro-Sensei at school which you never seem to respect and second just making sure you did your homework." Shiro said as he looked at his phone.

"And why do you keep asking if you know the answer already?" Konan asked as Shiro looked.

"Because when dealing with a thief like Red X you know what to expect Fire Girl." Shiro said as Konan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm heading out and Konan you going to fly or ride?" Joseph asked looking to his partner in crime.

"I'll just fly this time no use waiting time here." Konan said as Konan then started to fly with her hair releasing the energy she made when flying as soon she was just a violet streak in the sky.

"Gorgeous." Jonathan said as he saw Black Fire Fly off while he put his helmet on.

"Don't be late." Shiro-Sensei said as he began his own commute to the school grounds.

"Yeah-yeah and don't lose your ink." Jonathan said before riding off as he was off duty right not so his wise cracking ways was cut back by quite a bit.

(Scene Break School)

Jonathan was snoozing away as he had yet to join any clubs right now as Jonathan had closed his eyes for some shut eye. He was told by Sona multiple times that it was needed to graduate and he just shrugged her off and left. Konan ironically enough had joined the martial arts clubs and such any school club that allows her to hit people without penalty she was a part of. As Jonathan snoozed away he soon got a call on his work phone as he picked up said phone and looked at it saw it was his mysterious Church employer.

Jonathan then made his way to a hidden spot he found that was outside any security camera's or peering eyes so he can answer the phone in peace without worry. "This is Red X." Jonathan said in his Red X voice.

"Mr. X we have another job for you all we ask is that you and your ally meet at the provided area through text tomorrow after school we have located a Sacred Gear and an ally of ours will bring you the package of the sacred Gear." The voice said as Jonathan looked.

"Well then praise be to the lord and I should expect my normal pay right?" Jonathan asked as the man chuckled.

"Yes and then some if and when the job gets 'dirty,' see you soon Mr. X.": The man said before hanging up as Jonathan then took out his normal phone before texting Konan.

"Blackfire got a job on Friday after School –Red X." Jonathan texted before he took his leave as he had to prepare soon.

(Scene Break after School)

"I see." Rias said as she was looking at her pawn for a bit before putting it down in exchange for a Knight.

"You were right 100% Issei was being spied on by Fallen Angels." Koneko said as she had recovered from their previous tussle with Master Thief Red X.

"Yeah you totally called it." Akeno said as Rias was looking at the Pawn Chess Piece in her hand.

"I'm just glad I had you two keep a close eye on him he might us to the ones who hired Red X." Rias said as she looked at her chess board as she was going to capture Red X and retrieve the prototype before their enemies can use its power.

"Yeap." Koneko said simply knowing they had to make sure this lead stayed alive even if it means recruiting him.

"What's next? What do we do with him now?" Akeno said as Rias then put the two pieces down.

"We need to make preparations immediately and I'll be the one to answer this summoning that's all we can do as the wrest all depends on him." Rias said as she picked up the pawn and moved it to a different spot.

(Scene Break Jonathan after school)

Jonathan was leaving the Grocery store as he had picked up the stuff they needed as while they had been here the town has been hit by a crime spree done by none other than Red X. So far no one has found him but Jonathan wasn't scared one bit. After all he outsmarted and stole from Devils of all things. If you steal from the Devil then you have the luck of God on your side for that holy deed.

He soon passed by a shop, but it wasn't like every other shop in the district. The shop was rustic and rather old, in contrast with the shops it tucked in between, which were very bright and colorful. He looked inside and saw that it had no lighting. But from what he could see was a lot of empty shelves, though he could still see that there were a few things still on a few of the shelves in there. And from what he could tell, each item was unique and handcrafted from the very wood the floor was made out of. Jonathan looked up and saw what the place was called.

 **Valefor's**

 **The Unique Antique Shop**

Jonathan looked to the store and back before shrugging and put the groceries on his motorcycles many large bags as he then entered the shop in question seeing there maybe something worth wild here. He was curious about what kind of antiques this shop sold and he didn't want to leave Japan empty handed. He went in and looked around. He didn't know how but the place looked even older inside than outside. Although surprisingly clean, it had a sense of… ancientness. Like the very few antiques there were over hundreds, thousands of years old with millions of stories to tell. But it also had a slightly creepy tone to everything, which made Jonathan brim with excitement of such a steal he can do here.

"Yo anyone home you got a possible customer!" Jonathan called as he looked around for the store's owner.

"HUH!? WHAT THE HELL!?" An elderly voice exclaimed before Jonathan heard a lot of crashing coming from the back of the shop before an old man popped up from behind the counter, "Ah! Sorry, hello! Welcome to Valefor's! How may I help you sir?" He asked as he looked to Jonathan who swore to God that he has seen this guy before somewhere somehow.

"Yeah you see I'm an exchange student from America and well my part of the exchange program has to end. See a family emergency popped up and I have to go home fast but I promised my relatives and folks I'd bring home something from here and in turn I want to buy something to bring back with me." Jonathan said using his carefully crafted lie to the old man for his cover story in Japan.

"…Okay!" The Valefor's shopkeeper said happily as Jonathan was patting himself on the back for this. "Well, I have the perfect gift. Wait a moment please." He then ducked down behind the counter before Jonathan started hearing a lot of metal and various other materials getting knocked around.

"Heh sucker." He said to himself just before the old man popped up again, causing him to jump back in surprised for the first time in a while. "Here you go sir." He said as he gave the master thief a dark wooden box with a handle and a chessboard pattern on it. "A chess set made in 1591, used by Oda Nobuna herself during the unification of Japan. Found this for cheap and in great condition." He explained as Jonathan saw this thing looked like it could fit the description so either he was a scam artist or something but it seemed like he has taken care of it for a long time and by the looks of it looking for someone to pass it on to.

Jonathan opened up the box and saw the chess pieces within. What caused some confusion however was that the black pieces were made out of wood and had a subtle tint of red to it and the white pieces were made out of cheap plastic. He also noted that there was a folded piece of paper in it, which he assumed was the instructions on how to play chess, and a rather strange circular symbol drawn inside the box. It also had a slight red tint to it but all in all Jonathan knew a fake when he saw one but this man seemed very intent on passing it on to someone new.

"This is perfect, but who is Oda Nobuna? I never heard of her before." Jonathan had to ask for business sake and morality as well.

"Well, let's just say she was great king." The old man answered with a smile,

"Heh 'A great king'…" Jonathan muttered to himself before he realized something and that this Oba lady must have been someone dear to him and he didn't want her last item to be lost.

"Do you wish to buy this? This chess set is yours for only 17,867 Yen." He offered as Jonathan then smiled a bit as he saw he might as well humor the man and make sure it goes to someone who can really appreciate the feelings that were inside this item here.

"Here you go. Thank you." Jonathan said as he gave the money, grabbed the chess set and left the shop.

Once he was outside he placed the set with his other purchases before taking his leave and driving off back home no doubt to get ready for tonight.

(Scene Break that Knight Park)

Red X and Blackfire were at the Fountain as they did not have enough time to drop off their purchases save for the groceries thus they had to suit up and leave. Red X waited for the package as he had the image of the girl and boy who had the packages in question as they waited for the package to show up for pickup.

"Look here they come." Blackfire said as she saw Issei and Raynare walk in as they seemed to be on some sort of date somehow.

"Something isn't right." Red X said as he looked to the scene as he had a bad feeling about this. Most of all he didn't see anything on them that would point to them having the package as this whole scenario was raising red flags for master thief.

(With Issei and Yuuma)

It has been the best day in Issei short but mostly wonderful life. The date he had planned to the last detail had went off without a hitch and he had a lot of fun, and it looked like Yuuma-chan did too. He had absolutely no idea who this girl was before the date, but he didn't care. God had sent him an angel that would love him until the world ended. He may have had a little bit of bad luck with women (okay, maybe a lot of bad luck) but now he was given the chance, his dreams were coming true. He might finally be able to build the harem he always wanted. Anyway, the sun was setting as they got to the park, signaling that their date was going to end soon. Issei knew from various types of media that this was the perfect scene for the Goodbye Kiss, sealing their relationship. It would also be his first kiss ever and that what made the prospect of it even that much sweeter.

"Hey, Issei-kun?" Yuuma spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" He replied, with a smile on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked as Issei smiled as he knew what she was going to ask him.

'Finally! The moment has arrived!' He thought, 'The Goodbye Kiss in the park after sunset on the first date!' "Su-Sure, what is it?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. She turned to him as she gave him her brightest smile.

"Would you die for me?" She asked him as that was not what he had expected on this date today.

*SCREECH!

That was the sound Issei (as well as a certain thief and alien criminal) heard in his head as soon as he heard that. He had completely forgotten about the Goodbye Kiss and was just thinking about what Yuuma meant. 1) Yuuma had just asked him was just a different way of asking if he would do anything for her, 2) She was a top secret agent recruiting for some awesome secret mission that end up with him in her pants or 3) She was really going to kill him.

He really hoped it wasn't that last one.

"E-Eh…? Um, sorry, could you repeat that?" Issei asked nervously,

"Would you die for me?" She had asked again, except this time her voice changed into something more evil, as her once bright smiled turned into a sadistic grin as she revealed her pitch black wings while right hand glowed, "These past couple of hours I spent with you, were a lot of fun." She said as a spear of light formed in her hand,

'What the Hell is going on!?' Issei thought. His mind was screaming at him to run but his body wouldn't move. This was it. Today was the day he was going to die.

"NO!" Came a new voice as soon Raynare was hit by red thrown stars which landed on her and went off like explosives as Red X and Blackfire flew in in shock by this. "Raynare this was not part of the deal! You told me to help you get Sacred Gears nothing else!" Red X accused as he glared at Raynare for her and her allies lie to him.

"We hired you and your alien bitch to help us steal Sacred Gears you should have read the fine print!" Raynare yelled as Issei was shocked by all of this seeing the skull masked thief called Red X here of all places.

Raynare was smashed into the ground, leaving a small crater as Blackfire used her Tamaranian slammed her into the ground. "I hate it when fuckers don't keep their end of a bargain!" Blackfire yelled as she glared at Raynare who got up and soon avoided Blackfire's Star Bolts.

When they looked, they saw Raynare was getting up as Red X took a battle stance as he activated his hand to hand weapons as the Red X marks on the back of his gloves glowed before growing into long blades while Blackfire had her Violet Star Bolts ready.

"Miserable traitors." Raynare growled as Red X glared at her before she made a Spear of Light and fired it at Red X who dodged it with ease and went at her before he began slashing at her as Raynare dodged the attacks with ease as Red X then retracted the blades and jumped away as Blackfire flew in and began firing her Star Bolts at Raynare.

"I'm not on your side only my own." Red X said before sending more of his Red X throwing Stars at Raynare who dodged the attacks as Raynare kept firing Spears of Light only for Red X to vanish and appeared on a light pole crouching.

"Come one Chicken Wings 'X,' marks the spot." Red X said pointing at his insignia on his chest.

"Come on punk." Blackfire said as she made a grab for Issei but Raynare saw this and acted.

"Like Hell you'll take him!" Raynare said before Red X appeared in front of her and kicked her before he made his Stick Red X and attached it to two benches which then came flying at Raynare who was shocked and in turn hit by them.

"Watch out." Red X said after Raynare was hit as Red X glared at Red X as she was now a complete wreck right now.

When she recovered, they all saw how horrible she looked. Her clothes were ruined and her once angelic face was now swelling a little bit and covered in bruises. "You know something, I was against hiring you mercenaries from the beginning everyone who worked with you has said you were untrustworthy Red X and now I see why you're fucking human moral code honor among thieves is nothing more than wannabe heroes justifying themselves!" Raynare accused as Red X then fired his Red X cross beam which hit Raynare but not kill her.

"And here I thought after working together you didn't like to play the hero Red X." Raynare said as Red X smirked.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." Red X said as he did his arrogant and cocky smirk straight at Raynare.

"Tell us, why do you want to kill Issei? Why out of all people him?" Blackfire demanded as she flew in with Issei hiding behind the strongest alien girl here.

"You humans won't understand. He cannot live any longer!" Raynare answered before jumping up and throwing her light spears at them. They moved out of the way before they launched a counter attack. Blackfire then sent another Star Bolt at Raynare before charging at her and punching her with a star bolt before head butting her with her eyes glowing violent.

"If a human won't understand how about an Alien!" Blackfire called as her eyes were now full violet color.

Raynare quickly made a new light spear before deflecting a slice from Red X with it before kicking the Black and Red thief and managing to slice him in the shoulder getting through his suit. Red X did a roll before he hit the ground to minimize the damage but that kick had slightly knocked the wind out of him and he could feel blood running down his arm. "Wow did not make upgrades to deal with this." Red X confessed as he did not see this coming at all before shaking his head and getting up. Blackfire ran to see if her partner was okay, only to see him recover from the blow quickly and start throwing more of his X Throwing Stars at the Fallen Angel.

"Watch out for her spears Blackfire it nicked me through the suit." Red X said as Blackfire looked.

"Got it." Blackfire Said ready to keep fighting Raynare. Red X then fired his X beams while Blackfire sent off her Star bolt attack as Raynare was having some real difficulty dodging everything before having to duck under something that was about to hit her in the back of her head. Standing there was Issei, holding a rock in his left hand and a branch in his right.

"Issei! I thought I told you run!" Blackfire exclaimed as she knew she sent him off earlier. Issei knew he should've, but he also knew that he couldn't. They, a duo of honorable criminals, were fighting Yuuma to protect him, a normal guy who really loves boobs. So like Hell he was going to leave them alone to fight his murderous date, even though they were better equipped, a lot more skilled and all he had was a big stick.

Okay, on second thought, maybe he should've run away. But he was here now, and he was scared shitless.

"Well, look whose back?" Raynare said as she grinned evilly. Issei politely responded by throwing another rock at her. Raynare just tilted her head out of the way of the rock before flying towards her target. Issei panicked as he feebly tried to shield himself with his stick when Raynare was caught by surprised by a Red X wrapping around her feet and Blackfire sending her flying away.

"Next time you idiot run!" Red X warned as he didn't do this hero shit for free.

"Th-Thanks and sorry." Issei said as Red X made a sound and movement like he was rolling his eyes under his mask. Soon everyone heard clapping from near-by. They looked around for a few seconds only to find that it was another Fallen Angel that had been clapping. She was blonde with blue eyes and wearing Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Hey, why are you taking so long? Have you killed that guy yet!?" The Lolita, Milltelt, called out wanting answers.

"Does it LOOK LIKE I KILLED HIM YET!?" Raynare shouted at her fellow Fallen Angel as she pointed at her target. "Our hired goons here decided to grow a fucking conscious and turn tail on us!" Raynare yelled as Red X then fired a Stick X at her mouth shutting it up.

"We may be thieves but we're not murderers." Red X said as he wasn't like those other psychopaths in any way.

"So I'm assuming that's a 'no'." Milltelt said before giggling. "Well, lucky for you, I called in a few favors." And with that, she snapped her fingers as a couple dozen Fallen Angels flew in behind her, "Should this be enough to kill these human Outlaws?" Milltelt asked as Raynare just nodded trying to remove the X's Red X restrained her with as all the Fallen Angels started making light spears in each hand. "Good. Now surround these two Outlaws." The Fallen Angel Army nodded as they surrounded the duo.

"Now, we're giving you one last chance. Let us kill the boy and we'll make sure you won't feel a thing." Milltelt offered as the two criminals or Outlaws and Issei had their backs against each other as they aim their weapons at the Fallen Angels. It looked really bad for them but the two got out of worse situations before. And even if they were going to die, they weren't going down without taking a lot of people with them if this was truly it.

"Go to hell." Red X said as he was ready to break his one unbreakable rule but they were supernatural beings so he could break it with a loophole.

Red X and Blackfire charged at their foes as Red X used hand to hand combat and even his suits weapons and gear to take them down but the Fallen Angels were outnumbering them as Blackfire flew in the sky firing her Star bolts at each of them before the Fallen Angels surrounded her and skewered her with their spears as Blackfire coughed up blood before she felt her neck get snapped as all she saw in turn was darkness but had managed to kill at least 13 of them before dying.

Red X went down but swinging as he was using his X grenades to take multiple down as once but even with all his teleporting and gear his suit had a limit and on his masks hub he saw the limit was being reached as he was limited on Xenothium. Red X then saw spears stab into him as he was shocked by all of this as he fell to the ground pooling his blood on the ground.

"Heh…" Red X said not even scared of dying for some reason. "Figured I'd die of old age with the biggest fortune in the world and hiding said fortune like a pirate." Red X said as he saw the world turning dark this day. Red X barely holding onto the last shreds of his life, saw Raynare walk up to her and tilted her head so she could look at her.

"You should've stayed out of the way and maybe I would've let you and your friends live." Red X only move his helmet a bit so he can spit hit blood into the Fallen Angel's face in response. Raynare retorted by stabbing her straight through her abdomen, "Now stay here while I take care of something." Raynare told the girl in red before throwing her to the ground as she went to look at Issei. "Now where were we, darling?" She asked looking to Issei who was now scared shitless for his life.

"Run kid." Red X said as he looked to Raynare as he then pressed a button. "As in get the hell out of dodge!" Red X called out but Raynare laughed.

"What so you can use your suit to level the area not a chance you used up it fuel it doesn't have enough got a meltdown." Raynare taunted as Red X cursed that his bluff was caught.

"You should've listened to them." Raynare said as she landed behind the pervert. Before he could even react, she stabbed him right through his back and out his chest. Blood started dripping, out of his mouth as soon as the spear vanished, "Sorry about this, but since you're a potential risk, and I had to take care of you sooner or later." Raynare said as Red X heard this.

'What is she talking about?' He thought as he looked to the Fallen Angel here.

"If you want to someone blame, blame God. He put those Sacred Gears into your bodies." And with that, she walked away, leaving everyone to die.

'I-I'm going to die.' Red X thought as it finally sunk in for him. 'Heh this is it, this is how I die.' Red X thought to think the famous thief would die and the Titans will fly over and pick up the suit to dispose of it after so long he had held it and find out who was under the mask and had stolen the Red X suit from the Tower itself.

Red X then looked to Blackfire before he smiled accepting his fate but grieving for Blackfire his partner in crime and his best friend. "Please, don't let my friend die…" Finally, after a few more seconds, he closed his eyes and let himself go. There was a few seconds of silence as the now dead teens laid there, no life in their bodies as Red X AKA Jonathan Crowe had died. After that a strange looking symbol appeared on the ground between Issei and Red X.

"Heh… looks like things have become quite interesting." Rias muttered as she looked at the scene. She had to feel sorry for whoever had to clean this up. She looked down and saw Red X and Issei's bodies. "Red X." Rias growled as she then looked around and saw a fight went on here. "I see now." Rias said as she now felt guilty for trying to punish Red X. "They hired you and you had no intention of killing anyone." Rias said as this thief was just a thief not a murderer before looking to Red X's body.

"Hmm, your friend shouldn't be far behind if I'm right." Rias looked around and found the other body of Blackfire as she looked and saw Konan Star from school in her true from and placed her near Red X. She had to admit, she was expecting for them to die ever since they came to Kuoh, but it was still a bit of a shame but she had no idea who Red X was and when she decided to peak she then hated herself. The thief was right under their noses this whole time and they didn't even realize it till it was too late. Anyway, after she revived Issei, she looked at the two Criminals and began to debate with herself.

She read up on Red X not exactly a team player doesn't play nice with others save for himself and in his words only looking out for number 1. They have been spying on them for weeks to figure what piece she should use on them, but they couldn't gather enough information to make sure the pieces she uses on them would play to their strengths. Red X was clearly a pawn while Black Fire was something akin to a Rook, Knight, and Bishop rolled in to one making her a worthy candidate for a Queen if a Peerage needed one.

"Maybe I should've watched…" Rias muttered to herself before she spotted Red X's chess set. She raised one of her eyebrows before bent down to pick it up.

"A Gremory, presume?" A voice behind her said. She tensed a little before she revealed her wings to whoever was behind her, "I am not here to fight Gremory-san." She frowned a little, still suspicious of the person, before turned around to see an elderly man; the same one Jonathan had bought the chess set from.

"How do you know about me?" Rias asked as she made sure to keep an eye on him at all times as he was an unknown here.

"Look inside." He said as Rias, without tearing her gaze from the old man, opened the chess set and glanced inside. It took Rias a few seconds to realize what she had just saw and looked inside the box again to confirm it. The symbol inside the box was that of the Valefor family, one of the 72 Pillar Families, who were supposed to be extinct. And not only did the box contain a Summoning Contract Flier for them, but also a complete set of Evil Pieces.

"Why are you here and why does she have this?!" Rias demanded, her face still frowning as why did the, Valefor head stay hidden for so long till now as the symbol held that of a Crow.

"I've been observing them or Red X specifically for quite a while now, and I believe they could revive what was once a lost cause." He answered cryptically as he got took the chess set from her and pulled out the Queen Piece. "Plus… I'm tired, withered, and far too old to have children so I sought an heir to take my place. This wayward crow has flew its last flight but now a new one will carry on in the winds." He said looking to Jonathan Crowe before going to Blackfire. "I, Rojin Valefor, command you, Konan Fire the Blackfire and Usurper Princess of Tamaran to live under the name of the King! Rise, and be reborn as a Queen." Rojin Valefor said as suddenly, the Valefor family symbol which looked very much like a crow mixed with names Final Fantasy counterpart appeared underneath the alien as the Queen piece slowly sank into her body.

"Are you trying to revive the Valefor family by making this girl a part of your peerage?" Rias asked with a glare as she was an intergalactic Criminal from what the Justice League had stated when dealing with Aliens and such.

"No." He said before place a hand on his chest. A red glow emitted from it before it faded. He opened his hand to make sure it was there before going to Red X and placed the chess piece on him. "I, Rojin Valefor, has decided that you, Jonathan Crowe also known as Red X, are worthy of the power that has been wasted by me. So, from this day forth, you are a devil. A King! Rise, my son and lead your new peerage into an age of greatness as the new head of the Valefor Family!" Rojin invoked as Rias couldn't believe her eyes as the Valefor symbol that had appeared underneath Red X started to change into a new one as it was the same symbol but now Red X's own symbol was added as now the Crow was wearing a skull mask with a Red X on it and its body also held the same Red X symbol as Jonathan was changing.

After the ritual was over, the injuries and the suit was all repaired as his body mass went up a bit while the suits entire system was rebooted and recharged. Rias had never seen or even heard of this happening, but she also hasn't heard of someone giving up their peerage willingly and reviving a human as a King as well and going as far as basically adopting the said revived King into the household as an heir. After the former King left his body began to vanish as Rias was deep in thought but took note of it all. She thought it was going to be a simple little mission, revive a few people and gaining more members to her peerage, things of that nature. She now had to tread carefully from now on less she ends up in a sticky situation somehow.

(Scene Break the next Morning)

Red X woke up that morning looking around trying to make sense of what was going on as he rubbed his head in pain and saw his suit was off. "What the hell?" He asked as he began getting up as he then heard his alarm go off playing the song Escape Pina Colada. Anyway, as he started taking note of his surroundings, her expression started to get even more confused as he got up and felt around before his hand touched something soft. He went wide eyed and gave it a fast squeeze causing it to moan out as Jonathan was wide eyed by this.

Jonathan then tried the other side and got the same feeling as his vision began to clear as he noticed something in his room. One Akeno was in his room very much naked and two Blackfire was also here just as naked as Konan and Akeno were here in his room naked with him in bed.

"What did I DO LAST NIGHT?!" He called out in shock of all this going on here. "Wait this is Akeno right?" Jonathan asked as he squeezed again and realized the naked girl on his right was in fact Akeno.

"Konan wake up!" Jonathan called as he tried shaking her awake.

"W-what?" Konan asked as she woke up before she went wide eyed at this turn of events as she looked at herself. "JONATHAN!" Konan roared as her eyes glowed violet ready to kill him.

"What a couple of excitable people you are in the morning." Akeno said in a teasing manner as Akeno looked.

"Don't kill me I don't know what happened." Jonathan said as he was trying to stay alive right now.

"I can explain that." Akeno said as she looked to Jonathan. "I'll go straight to it then so first good morning and welcome back to the realm of the living Jonathan Crowe Valefor-sama it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Akeno said as she did a small bow even as she was naked as the two housemates were in shock by this.

"WHAT!?" They both called as no doubt the entire city heard this morning scream.

"If you have need of more information please go and visit Rias Gremory at the Old School Building when summoned right now Buchou is currently dealing with other matters which will no doubt be over real soon so please do visit." Akeno said as she grabbed her clothing and then used a portal to leave just as Blackfire fired a Star bolt attack at Akeno.

"Well after we get ready what's the plan." Konan asked as she looked to her partner in crime.

"Isn't it obvious? We go there and get our answers." Jonathan said as he grabbed his gear.

"I'd thought you would say that."

(Scene Break after School that day)

Jonathan and Konan were at school in their uniforms waiting for the school day to end to nap Issei since he was a part of this somehow. They heard Issei and his friends were going to have a porn viewing party as Jonathan was able to nap Issei's phone and send them both a text telling them he wouldn't make it due to last minute family stuff and to go on without him. Once it was done they waited by the more none inhabited part of the school and when no one was looking Jonathan grabbed Issei.

"Hey let me go!" Issei called before his mouth was muffled.

"Shut up and come with us something happened and I want answers and I'm sure so do you so come on." Jonathan said giving no room for argument as he and Konan dragged Issei away to the Old School Building.

"Hey let go assholes!" Issei called as he then saw Konan was also there as he looked at this event. Soon, they had arrived at an old school building. They wondered for a second why come to the place upon Rias' request but that was before they entered and went to the door Jonathan knew like the back of his hand from his first visit here.

"Hmm?" Konan and Issei looked up and saw a sign above the door.

'Occult Research Club?' They all thought even Jonathan as he didn't see that the last time.

"Ok I'll knock." Konan said before she 'knocked,' which was punch a hole through the door itself. "Knock-knock." Konan growled as she wanted answers now as they soon entered to see a slightly surprised group as Jonathan and Konan glared at Rias while dragging a struggling Issei with them.

"Ok lady talk what the hell is going on with us that you asked your masochist side kick over there to meet you soon!" Jonathan demanded as he wasn't putting up with this after their job went south due to morals.

"Huh I was not expecting this to happen." Rias said as almost never has anyone gotten up close and frontal after revival but then again she never had to deal with a newly revived Human King either barging straight in.

"Ok now start talking or we're going postal here last night we died that much I know so what magic mumbo jumbo shit did you pull Trigon, Dr. Fate, Zatana what!?" He demanded as he wanted answer causing Rias to sigh.

"Fine then allow me to formally introduce myself since you three decided to charge in first and not wait even bringing Issei here." Rias said as better now than never. "My name is Rias Gremory. And I am a Devil." Rias introduced as Jonathan's eyes twitched a bit as he looked.

"So Trigon or some other type?" Jonathan asked as Rias sighed.

"Other type we Devils don't exactly get along well with Trigon." Rias said as that was a monster no one wanted to deal with in any lifetime.

"Ok good to know." Jonathan said as he was grateful for that much at least.

"I'm also your master by the way, so please take care of me." And that's the point where they all realized how screwed they were. Gears started turning in their heads as they processed the fact they were in the presence of a Devil. And that they all thought they were her servants.

For Jonathan and Konan though they shared one common thought. "Oh Hell no!" Jonathan yelled as he was getting very angry that someone wanted to bind him as a slave.

"Let me explain first before you jump the gun Jonathan." Rias said to the Valefor Pillar family's newest heir apparent in here.

"You have five minutes." Konan said summoning up a Star Bolt in her right hand.

"Ok first Jonathan, Konan and Issei welcome to the Occult Research Club." Rias said, choosing to stand as she wanted them to feel comfortable and not go berserk on them. "I'll get straight to the point: We're all Devils." She began as Konan glared.

"Still don't believe you." Konan said as she glared at Rias as she took noticed to the other three in here including Akeno also of course. "I refuse to believe you unless you actually show us some facts." Konan said as she was from Tamaran and they didn't believe in such things.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe." Issei admitted. Rias sighed before speaking again.

"Well, that's expected. It is rather hard to believe but I guess it can't be helped. But I had expected Jonathan here to be more open after you two had worked with the Fallen Angels, Red X." Rias said as Jonathan was wide eyed by this.

"3 Minutes." Jonathan said as it looked like he and Konan were ready to fight their way out of here.

"Fallen Angels are the Angels originally from Heaven that served the Gods, cast out and sent to Hell due to their wicked nature. We Devils want to retain control of Hell, and we've been battling Fallen Angels ever since." Rias explained as she wanted to cover everything here.

"Um… but what makes you guys different from the Fallen Angels? Assuming you are actually Devils." Konan said as she wanted answers.

"Well, we Devils make pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of humans and use them to destroy Devils. Moreover, the Gods have tasked many Angels of destroying Fallen Angels and us Devils, making the situation a three-way standoff. It's been like this for a very long time. Do you understand what I've said so far?" Rias asked looking to the three here.

"Err… so this is an Occult Research Club's discussion forum?" Issei said,

"Everything I've said is the truth." Rias told him, looking a bit miffed at his response

"Yeah, sure, but… really?" Konan spoke up, "Angels vs. Fallen Angels vs. Devils? I can probably read up on that online. Look, I'm sorry, but to us… you guys are either crazy or this whole thing is an elaborate scheme to get us to join the Occult Research Club. By the way, if it is, nice touch with the KILLING US!" Konan yelled as Jonathan glared at them all.

"Hey there. The Research Club is just a front. In reality, we Devils use this room as our headquarters." Kiba told Konan as he tried to calm her down.

"Back off or I'm sending a start bolt through you nuts and up your mouth." Konan growled as Kiba then put his arms up and backed off from the alien girl.

"Rule one of Blackfire never mess with her, rule two never be a pervert to here, rule three follow rules one and two to survive." Jonathan said as Issei also backed off from the alien.

Rias looked at the exchange and knew she wasn't getting it through them, so she decided to use the Ace in the Hole. "This girl… you must recognize her, right?" Rias said as she pulled out a picture.

The two Outlaws gathered around Issei and saw who it was. "Yuuma-chan!?" Issei exclaimed as the two criminals

The Criminals all jumped back in shock to this. "Wait a minute, YOU WERE THERE, WEREN'T YOU!?" Konan shouted out as her hair started to glow violet. "YOU LET US DIE!" She roared as she summoned her Star Bolts and her eyes turned violet.

"This picture was from before the date when she was meeting with her superiors." Rias quickly lied, "We were going to save you but we were stalled by other Fallen Angels. I'm sorry but when I got there, you all had already taken your last breaths."

"WELL IF YOU JUST-" Konan began as Jonathan then held an Explosive X in his hand.

"Stop lying and tell us the truth or else we all get blown to kingdom come!" Jonathan yelled as he glared at Rias while he was holding it close as it was one of his more powerful ones as he saw the Devils here step back in fear of it.

"You wouldn't." Rias asked as she looked in shock to this.

"Try me." He challenged as he glared at Rias for lying to his face.

"We had a hunch it could happen that much is true… we just hoped it wouldn't be like that." Rias said mixing a lie with a truth here.

"Next time…" Jonathan began as he saw she wasn't telling them the whole truth but decided to let it slide here. "Follow your gut and act." Jonathan said as he put the X away showing he was bluffing as it was just a weapon in case he didn't have his gear on him in public.

"Oh, right." Issei said as he looked back at the picture, "How did you get this anyway? All the photos we took were gone and… no one seems to remember her." He asked as he also wanted to know how she got it to begin with.

"Well, anyway to put your mind at rest, that girl certainly exists. She's a fallen Angel." Rias said as she looked to Issei. "Anyway, after she and her Fallen Angel friends killed you guys, it seems like she erased everyone else's memory and records. That's why no one remembers the girl named Yuuma Amano." Rias continued as then Jonathan spoke up.

"That probably isn't even her real name. Why give someone you're supposed to kill your name when they're just going to die anyway." Jonathan said as he then laughed. "Ironically enough she gave me her name Raynare if you can put some kind of look out for her she'll have to high tail and run or turn herself in." Jonathan said as he looked to them and the old fake picture of Raynare.

"My thoughts exactly." Rias replied as she saw Jonathan was a bit like a leader here.

"But wait, we're all alive and well right now!" Issei exclaimed, "Also, why would she want to kill us?" He asked unaware of the Sacred Gear he had.

"Me, and Blackfire got in her way if I had to guess she was after something called a Sacred Gear which I now know inhabit human bodies." Jonathan said as he now had to steal that prototype back from them soon.

"So, what's a Sacred Gear?" Konan asked as she started to calm down a bit.

"I'll explain this. A Sacred Gear resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society." Akeno spoke up beginning the explanation.

"And Issei, you have that kind of power within your body." Rias finished off. Issei looked down his body for his sacred gear.

'Within my body…' Her thought. Suddenly, it hit him, "Wait! Eh!? I know I'm a super healthy, virile guy, but that thing is actually a super famous tool nicknamed the Sacred Gear!?" Issei exclaimed as he grabbed his 'Sacred Gear'. The two criminals couldn't help but face palm while Issei was thinking how all the women in the world would after his tool and how his life would be in danger for the rest of his life. Rias was almost starting to question why she revived Issei.

"Ecchi…" Koneko sighed as she went back to secretly staring at Jonathan and Konan.

"No…" Rias sweat dropped, "Just… listen, okay Issei?" Issei stopped what he was doing and nodded, "Good. Now, close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within." She explained as they looked at Issei.

"Um… okay…" Issei said as he tried to do a powerful pose, 'Why I am doing this?' Issei thought as he decided to try something.

"This should be good." Jonathan said as he looked to Issei's actions.

"Hey he looks like an idiot you sure he has this 'sacred gear,' thing you were talking about?" Konan asked as she looked to Issei.

"Hey! This the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z!" Issei retorted as Jonathan growled.

"Yeah that show is stale kid with its cliché story arks." Jonathan said as he watched anyway.

"It doesn't look like you have any power…" Rias admitted as she looked at the strange pose,

"Yes I do! Watch this!" Issei said with a cocky smirk, "Ka… me…" He began as Jonathan looked.

"It's not going to work." Jonathan said watching Issei's antics.

"Ha… me…"

"Oh, what is he going to do, blast a hole through the building?" Konan teased as Issei kept going.

"HA!" Issei finished off as he aimed at the Criminals as they didn't seem phased in the slightest bit. The reason was simple because nothing happened from Issei's stupidity.

"I told you it wasn't going to-" Jonathan began but was then interrupted as Issei's started to glow, "What the Hell!?" He cried out not expecting this to happen at all.

"What is this!?" Issei exclaimed as some sort of gauntlet started to form around his hand.

"That," Rias paused for dramatic effect as the Sacred Gear finished forming, "Is your Sacred Gear!"

"Amazing! This looks awesome!" Issei said as he admired the Sacred Gear.

"The Fallen Angel Yuuma Amana or Raynare as Jonathan revealed thought Issei's Sacred Gear posed a threat and decided to kill him." Rias said as Jonathan looked.

"I say we go over to find her and repay the favor." Konan said charging her Star Bolts.

"No explanation first then revenge hunt." Jonathan said as Konan agreed there.

Anyway, when you took your last breath, you summoned me." Rias explained, "Akeno, give Issei a simplified pentagram." Akeno nodded as she gave Issei the flier,

"Yeah… I think I've seen this before…" Issei muttered recognizing it.

"I told you before: A Devil requires a signed contract in order to utilize a human's power." Rias continued, "They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to the wish they grant. But these days, humans who can draw this kind of pentagram have become almost non-existent." She said as it made sense especially with the Witch Hunts and all that.

"And you call this simplified…" Jonathan muttered as he looked at the pentagram. It looked extremely complicated and complex. And these days, no one had the time or patience to draw something like this, let alone summon a Devil to do their bidding.

"That's why we were giving out 'Simplified Pentagrams' to people with strong desires and Issei just happened to be on the street that day, where you received one from one of our familiars passing out the form." Rias said. Suddenly, Issei was glad he was glad he was weak to cute women or else he wouldn't have taken it,

"What was his wish?" Jonathan asked having a hunch on what Issei would wish for here.

"To at least die in the arms of a beautiful girl." Rias answered with a wink at Issei. Now he was glad he was a pervert. His perversion saved his life, "So, when I was summoned, I discovered that Issei possessed a Sacred Gear, so I saved his life. I made him a Devil, becoming an underling of Rias Gremory and live again!" Rias said as she smiled at Issei at how being a pervert saved his life.

"Wait, what about us? We were there right next to him!" Konan called as she wanted the answers to how they survived.

"Someone had saved your life before I could, Konan." Rias said as she got Akeno to retrieve the chess set. "I believe this is yours." Rias said as Jonathan instantly recognized it from yesterday afternoon.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan said as she grabbed since he did pay money for that. He opened it up and saw that the cheap white plastic pieces were gone and two of the black pieces were gone too, "Wait, where are the white pieces? Where's King and the Queen Piece?" Jonathan asked as he looked inside for the missing pieces while Rias only smirked.

"Well, why don't we properly introduce ourselves?" Rias said as everyone in the ORC stood up and revealed their wings.

"My name in Kiba Yuuto, second year and a Devil Knight." Kiba introduced as he smiled to the trio.

"Koneko Toujou. First year. Devil. Rook." Koneko introduced straight to the point.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, the Vice President of the Occult Research Club, a third year and a Devil." She said as Jonathan knew avoid Akeno at all costs.

"And I'm your Master, Rias Gremory, the heir to the family title of duke. We're all in your care, Issei." That's when Issei's wings appeared, looking smaller than the others wings.

"You were actually telling the truth." Jonathan said as Konan was caught by surprised by everything here. "But wait, you revived Issei, but who revived us?" Jonathan asked as he glanced to Konan. "What happened to Blackfire?" Jonathan asked looking to Rias.

Rias sighed as she whispered into Jonathan's ear. "In all sense… you did." She whispered as Jonathan was surprised by this.

"What?" Jonathan asked in shock, "But… huh!?" He called he backed off from Rias fast.

"Jonathan, you wished to not let your closest friend die. It was you who saved your Blackfire. There was a pentagram inside the chess set of thought extinct family." Rias explained as Jonathan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I… saved my Konan, but that would mean I wouldn't be here. I would've stayed dead." Jonathan said laughing at the idiocy going on here.

"But, they would need someone to lead them, right?" Rias said as now Jonathan was very confused here.

"Um… what?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Rias who sighed as she decided to get to the point.

"As eye witness of your revival, I can safely say this. You are not part of my peerage. You are not my underling, you are my apprentice." Rias stated as it was fact now.

"Apprentice of what?" Jonathan asked as this better not be a Deathstroke event.

"Apprentice of a King. You're a King, Jonathan. Your partner is now your servant. You have power beyond what you know. Congratulations of gaining your own peerage, Mister Jonathan Crowe Valefor, the first ever Human King adopted into the Valefor family to be its heir apparent." Rias said as Jonathan was wide eyed by all of this as was Konan also.

"Oh shit." Jonathan cursed as he didn't know if he should be glad or running to the hills with Konan.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well it was long overdue but here it is a new chapter so please enjoy it whole reviewing and like I always say ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool Red X DXD

ESKK: Ok 3rd chapter everyone enjoy it and then review.

(Start)

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!?" Blackfire exclaimed as her arms and eyes gave of a violet glow showing she was angry as her teammate sweat dropped at his apparent underling Queen, "What do you mean by 'Human King'!? What do you mean by 'Royal Pawn' back there!?" Konan demanded as she was ready to go postal here.

"Why am I your apprentice!? What does some stupid chess set have to do with Devils!?" Jonathan demanded as it then came full force back to him as it dawned to him. He died and was reborn a Devil. HE Red X worldwide known infamous master thief is a Devil now.

As soon as he realized this, there was the sound of clothes ripping as Jonathan's wings broke free from their confines as the same can be said for Blackfire as Jonathan glared at this as both realize what had happened to them last night.

"So, I'm guessing you're accepting that you are my apprentice now?" Rias asked the Human King as Jonathan glared at Rias with a huge amount of hate and malice in them.

"Two words for each of you here." Jonathan began as he then pointed at Kiba. "Fuck you." Then points at Akeno. "Fuck you." Then points at Koneko. "Fuck you." Following it up was Issei. "Fuck you." He continued as he then pointed at Rias. "And Fuck you." He said as he just told them all too basically fuck off.

"Wait Jonathan I don't think you understand what you're doing." Rias tried to stop him as Blackfire then fired a star bolt at Rias.

"As far as I see it you didn't help my friend or me so for all I care I owe you nothing right now I need to head to where the Black Feathery bastards have set up base and take them down." Jonathan said as he was taking his leave.

"Hey don't just say that to Rias." Issei said to the guy who was technically his better.

"Fuck off pervert I'm a solo act if you or anyone here had bothered to read my wrap-sheet you would know how well I do with teams." Jonathan said as Akeno then pulled it out.

"I believe it's along the lines of, not a team player, doesn't play nice with others and that includes team settings." Akeno said as Issei then grabbed Jonathan's shoulder.

"Exactly so I'll be taking my leave and none of you will be bugging me anytime soon." Jonathan said as he looked to the group around him.

"You can't just walk out on this bro." Issei said as he looked to Jonathan who then turned around as Jonathan saw Issei trying to turn him into a pervert with his very own harem.

Jonathan then grabbed Issei's shoulder and patted his cheek smiling a cheeky smile. "Watch me." He said before taking his leave as Konan followed him.

Once they were out Rias sighed as this was why she wanted to wait a bit before dropping the bombshell like that one. "Well that went splendidly." Kiba said as Issei looked.

"He's a dick." Issei confessed as Rias looked.

"Well no matter for now we'll send some familiars to follow after them Issei you head home you can start your Devil Duties tomorrow morning." Rias said as she needed some migraine meds after this whole fiasco going on.

(With Jonathan and Konan)

"Mind me asking why you had me take the bike home again?" Konan asked as she had her ID Mask on again and was walking to their home with Jonathan that very same evening.

"Simply put I wanted to walk clear my head a bit." Jonathan said as Konan sighed.

"Yeah night time and we can see better then batman right now." Konan said as they walked through the town.

"Yea." Jonathans said as he pulled out his Walkman and was about to turn it on when he turned a corner and bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ow sorry." Jonathan said as he looked to the girl as he saw it was Terra of all people.

"No it was my fault sorry." Terra said as she got back up.

"Hey your Jonathan Crowe." Came another voice as everyone looked and saw Miko there as she looked to the duo.

"Yeah that's me." Jonathan said as he looked to the two here.

"And that means your Konan." Miko said as she smiled seductively at the two as Terra sighed.

"And once again Miko proves herself as an information gathering expert." Terra said as she looked to her first Japanese Friend.

"Oh joy." Jonathan said dryly as he and Konan needed a way to steal back that Prototype before the Fallen Angels could abuse its use.

"How unfortunate." A man in a suit and fedora said out of nowhere as he walked out of the shadows he had hidden his dark self in. "Actually bumping into someone like you two in a place like this while hunting down a couple of meta humans." The man said as he walked out and looked to the group here. "I get two stray Devils, two meta humans, and the joy of the hunt it must be my lucky day." The man said as he looked to the four teenagers.

"Crap." Jonathan cursed as he saw hey were in trouble.

"Who is this guy?" Terra asked as she was positive she wasn't a Meta human.

"Trouble." Miko said as this guy rubbed her the wrong way and her animal instincts were screaming for her to run or fight to survive.

"Konan stall him!" Jonathan called as he had to suit up. "I'll get these two to safety." Jonathan said as he went to push the two to a safe spot.

"Wait I can handle him!" She called as Konan or Blackfire had removed her ID mask and went on the offensive against the man who then summoned up light arrows.

"Well this is a first, an alien Devil one for the history books." The Fallen Angel said as he sprouted forth wings.

"Yeah this history book is about to blast you into oblivion!" Blackfire called out as she fired her violet star bolts at the Fallen Angel.

"Come on Miko and Terra we need to go." Jonathan said as he had to suit up as Miko then moved with almost cat like reflexes away from Jonathan.

"Don't worry…" Miko began as she smiled with pink glowing cat like eyes. "I got this." She said before she transformed into a new form as soon she looked like that one girl from when the Titans were in Tokyo.

"Wait I thought she wasn't real?!" Jonathan called as he was looking at the pink cat girl.

"Well not at first, at least until after Brushogun happened and they call me Nyan-Nyan!" She called out before she began to move at the Fallen Angel and use more cat like abilities as she seemed to have the reflexes that even Cat-Woman would want.

"Wow." Jonathan said as he then looked to Terra. "Come on!" He called as he began to take the shocked girl away.

(With Nyan-Nyan and Blackfire)

Blackfire roared out as Dohnaseek flew around avoiding Blackfire's attacks as he glared at the alien girl. "What's wrong scared of an alien Devil!" She taunted as she fired another star bolt at Dohnaseek as soon Nyan-Nyan joined the fray with claws at Dohnaseek clawing his face and causing him to cry out in great pain.

"Got you!" Nyan-Nyan called out with a smile on her lips as the cat girl landed on a street lamp and stood atop it.

"Hey aren't you that Miko girl?" Blackfire asked as she looked to Nyan-Nyan.

"Shhh I'm Nyan-Nyan like this keep it quiet." Nyan-Nyan or Miko argued before covering her mouth.

"Rule 1 of a secret identity keep it a secret." Blackfire lectured before the two dodged another light spear attack on them.

"Konan?" Came the voice of Issei as Dohnaseek saw him as he smirked.

"My, it must really be my lucky day three strays and two meta humans for the price of one." Dohnaseek as Blackfire saw him.

"You idiot get out of here!" Blackfire called out as Dohnaseek smirked.

"Too late!" He called as he sent a spear of light at Issei before out of nowhere a black blur moved and saved Issei.

"You ok kid?" Came the voice of Red X as Issei was shocked.

"Didn't Raynare kill you three?" Dohnaseek asked as Red X looked.

"Problem right there see I'm hard to get rid of." Red X said as he glared at Dohnaseek.

"Want to test that theory?" Dohnaseek asked as he glared at Red X.

"Yeah." Red X began as his X Blades came out. "Lets." He said as he got ready to rumble.

The two charged at each other as Terra stayed hidden as Red X, Blackfire, and Nyan-Nyan were fighting against their foe. "Blackfire!" Red X called as he made certain hand gestures with his left hand.

Blackfire looked to Terra and Issei and saw they were in trouble. "Got it!" She called as Red X acted.

"Hey Fallen Chicken Wings!" Red X called as Dohnaseek looked. "Get ready because your about to witness my own original magical spell!" Red X called out as he looked to Dohnaseek.

"Magical spell you know magic?" Dohnaseek said as Blackfire smirked.

"I would run Dohnaseek his magic when used can be very unpredictable like him." Blackfire called as she smirked. "Hence why he keeps it locked up most of the time!" Blackfire called as Red X looked.

"You're bluffing!" He called as Red X smirked.

"Alright you asked for it." Red X called as Blackfire got read. "My own ultimate magical spell is…!" Red X began before he smirked. "HOLY COW ANOTHER STRAY DEVIL!" Red X stopped pointing the other way.

"What?" Dohnaseek asked as he was stupid enough to look as Red X then threw a smoke bomb down as Nyan-Nyan saw what he was doing.

Issei and Terra soon were nabbed by the trio as they all ran away for it. "Run away!" Red X called as he ran for it as he was a thief wasn't going to die for random people or leave them for dead either.

"A warning would've been nice." Issei huffed out as they ran for it.

"Hey, at times like that, one should only concentrate on running away." Red X replied as they took a quick look around of their surroundings, "Oh no." Red X whispered as he realized they were at the park, the same place where they died in.

"Great going X you lead us back to where it all started." Blackfire said as Terra looked shocked.

"I want answers what's going on here!" Terra asked as Nyan-Nyan looked at them.

"Yeah I'm just as lost as you Terra." Nyan-Nyan said as she looked to her American Friend.

"After running this far, I think we're sa-" Issei cut himself off as they saw a black feather fall gently to the ground.

"And you thought I'd let you two run away?" The man said as he landed behind them, his large black wings flapping to slow down his descent.

"Dammit it all." Red X said as he got ready for a fight.

"I can't detect any traces of your master boy, so you must be a Stray." The man said before looking at Red X and Blackfire "And you, two must be a Stray's as well. Did you kill your master, or did you run away?" He asked as Red X glared at him before he had enough of this master and servant shit he keeps spouting on about.

"I don't care what or who you fucking think you are. If you some kind of self-glorified God or a fucked up Devil I swear with God as my witness that I am no one's servant. I am Red X the only side I'm on is my own!" Red X yelled as he glared at his foe who was griping on his nerves. "So you can bet your ass on God that with or without his help I'm kicking your ass tearing off your wings and using the feathers as part of my suit!" Red X yelled as he was at his limit for his temper.

The man only laughed at her in response like he found Red X entire stamen humorous. "What's so funny?" Issei asked, his body shivering as Red X wasn't even scared.

"Because God hates you." The man answered with a sadistic smirk, paralyzing them with those words, "Well, I don't know who you two are but I do know you're Strays. In that case…" The man then started forming a light spear in his hand, "Killing you two won't be a problem." HE finished as Red X then blindsided him by vanishing and then slapping a shock X on him causing him from behind causing the current to run through him.

"No it will be a problem with me!" Red X called before kicking him with a spin kick as Blackfire flew in and slamming him into the ground hard creating a crater in turn. She then fired a star blast from her eyes into him causing him pain before Nyan-Nyan ran in and dragged him across the ground with one hand and running on all fours as well.

Red X then reappeared and then sent him across the ground and then had him restrained by his feet before using the stick X and rope to swing him to a tree hard. "First rule of fight an Outlaw like Red X, don't monologue most heroes will wait for you to finish before attacking I won't." Red X said as he then saw Dohnaseek cut the X freeing himself only to dodge more of those X stars from Red X.

"Second Rule you tell me rules, I say there are no rules." Red X said as he then jumped upward and did a kick to the shocked Dohnaseek as he was wide eyed and caught by surprised from the kick to the face. "And last rule… I make my own rules as I go." Red X said as he then held Dohnaseek by the collar of his shirt seeing he was beaten down hard very hard.

"Damn you." Dohnaseek cursed as he then spread his wings out and flew away from Red X as Red X glared.

"Oh and another thing you should know… I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF GOD DOES HATE ME!" Red X said as Blackfire came in firing her Star bolts at Dohnaseek. "Because as far as I care, I'll just steal from him before he realizes I was there." Red X said as Dohnaseek was shocked to see that Red X made such bold statements like they were his truth.

Red X then grabbed Dohnaseek before slamming him to the ground and then proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the face as he kept doing so again and again and again until he got tired of it seeing the bloody faced Fallen Angel. "Pathetic." Red X said as he stood up and then began walking away.

"HE's down." Blackfire said as to add insult to injury she spit on him and walked away as it was clear they won.

Dohnaseek was angry as he began to roll and get back on his feet as he glared at the two walking away to the three humans as he was angry. "Never… never have I been so humiliated before." He began angry no furious that he was treated like common rabble by these vermin.

"Well there's a first for everything." Red X said while he walked away from him in a tone that showed that to Red X Dohnaseek wasn't worth it.

"So you wish to steal God's gold." Dohnaseek scoffed clearly angry at Red X as Red X kept walking away with Blackfire. "Then I'll take you down in one fell Red X!" Dohnaseek said as Red X and Blackfire were now loose ends and loose ends need to be tied up good as he summoned two light spears and then threw them at Issei and Blackfire to for the price of pone.

Red X and Blackfire looked and were wide eyed as they quickly tried to act fast.

"N-no!" Terra called out as she then to her shock moved the Earth Under her to stop the attack as she stood protectively in front of Blackfire taking the spear attack as Nyan-Nyan did the same.

"Watch out!" Nyan-Nyan called pushing Issei out of the way and then both her and Terra had been hit with the light spears.

"NO!" Red X roared as he then got angry as he was about to do something he never does but then Terra stopped him as her hands glowed yellow. She then reached for the laughing Dohnaseek before two large Earth Hands shot up and then grabbed him as Dohnaseek was caught off guard as he looked.

"Stop!" Dohnaseek called as he was begging but then Red X glared as he looked at Dohnaseek.

"I could save you… but I won't." Red X said as he then ran to Terra easing her to the ground. "At least I don't want to… but I'll let you go." Red X said with a flat tone as Terra smiled a bit as she then closed her eyes focusing before Dohnaseek was freed.

He was about to attack again before a new voice was heard. "Could you not touch these kids?" Rias called as she looked down upon Dohnaseek restraining his possible attack.

"That red hair… I'm quite familiar with it." The man said as he picked up his hat, "Are you part of the Gremory family?"

"Well, yes I am. My name is Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure, Mr. Fallen Angel." Rias said, her form glowing in the moonlight, "I won't forgive you if you killed these kids." Rias warned as she glared upon Dohnaseek.

"Seriously, these are actually your underlings…?" the Fallen Angel asked,

"Nope. Only the boy. The other boy is special to say the least and the alien girl is his underling." Rias said as she saw the two dying girls nearby. "And those two might be his underlings as well." Rias said as she knew Red X always repays a favor even ones where his life is saved. "Isn't that right, Mister Royal Pawn?" Rias asked as she looked to Red X.

"Well, next time don't leave your apprentice and servant unattended. Someone like me, while out taking a walk may accidently hunt them down." The man said in a warning tone but also in a tone saying he was hoping they would do so to have payback on Red X and Blackfire.

"Duly noted." Rias said with a smiled before flaring her power and giving the Fallen Angel a cold glare, "This city is under my jurisdiction. If you dare try and interfere again, don't blame me for taking more drastic measures!" Rias warned as she would not allow such acts to continue in her territory.

"The same goes to you, Next Head of the Gremory family." The man said as he flew away, "My name is Dohnaseek. I pray that we never meet again." He said but then Red X threw a sticky X to his mouth.

"Shut up and beat it!" Red X yelled as Dohnaseek glared at him. "Hey Rias Gremory was it." Red X began as he glared at Rias. "Tell me how I can save these two?" Red X said as he carried Terra next to Nyan-Nyan.

"What?" Issei asked as Red X glared.

"Red X I believe you told me earlier to fuck off." Rias said as she honestly wanted to help them but Red X or Jonathan's attitude needed to be curved a bit no doubt that sort of attitude will get him killed one day.

"Help me help them and I'll owe you one so hurry up and tell me NOW!" Red X demanded as he glared at Rias.

"Ok a debt from Red X is one that will surely be repaid." Rias said as Terra looked.

"What is this?" Terra asked as she was fading no doubt getting flashbacks to her powers and seeing the bizarre events going on around her dying form.

"If you want to save them Jonathan you need to revive them as your servants." Rias said as Red X looked.

"They helped me and my friends out… it's the least I can do." Red X said as he got ready. "So how does it work anyway?" Red X asked as he was swallowing his pride to get Rias to help him.

"Just say what comes to your mind and channel some of your throughout your body. It will work." Rias said as she guided Red X on how to do this.

"That simple huh?" Red X said as he was ready. "My name is Jonathan Crowe Valefor also known as Red X and I am a Devil. I, as King, command you, Terra Stones and Miko Tezumi, to become my servant. Forgive me for my sins and allow me to repay the life debt to you. So Rise and become my, Rook and Knight." Red X said as he now got his first Knight and Rook as he then slammed his hands into the ground. Suddenly, a symbol appeared on the ground with Jonathan's Red X Valefor symbol within it appeared underneath Terra and Miko/Nyan-Nyan as the Rook and Knight pieces glowed respectfully.

The red light was blinding and there was sparks of Red X's energy and wind going everywhere, causing everyone in the room to cover their eyes and face as the Two Evil Pieces flew out and entered the chest of the girls in question and sunk right into them both. There was then silence as everything settled down. No one dared to move or speak as they waited for something, anything to happen but then Rias spoke.

"Let's take them to you place Jonathan Blackfire I'm going to teach you a bit on healing magic ok." Rias said as Blackfire scoffed.

"Whatever." She said as Issei fell to the ground.

"Dammit… I was a complete pansy here and what's worse he's already getting his harem!" Issei said as Red X then hit him upside the head.

"Come on your coming with me." Red X said as that was agreeable.

(Next Morning)

*Insert Escape the Pina Colada

Jonathan no longer in his Red X suit got up to the sound of his houses alarm clock once more as he yawned a bit he headed to his morning routine. Once he was done he came downstairs and went to the fridge and opened it up as he then walked to the kitchen and saw Issei there jamming to the song a bit.

"You like this?" Jonathan asked as Issei was caught off guard.

"Oh… um yeah my dad went on a business trip a few years back to New York and brought back all these old songs with him, never understood them much but I liked them." Issei said as Jonathan smirked a bit.

"Heh small world I have an entire mix tape and Walkman filled with these songs." Jonathan said as he smiled turning off the song as he grabbed a bag of pop-tarts and began eating. "They were from the 80's believe it or not, man where have the good songs gone." Jonathan said as he sounded nostalgic a bit.

"Yeah." Issei said as he was surprised they had something in common.

"Well where are the girls right now?" Jonathan asked as he looked around.

"Oh they headed out earlier after freaking out, Konan woke up first and cooked some stuff up and I somehow ended up in bed with them." Issei said as Jonathan looked. "Yeah turns out I got nicked by that light spear a bit and needed some healing also when I passed out when we got here." Issei said as Jonathan looked.

"Yeah great." Jonathan said as Issei shivered.

"Kicker is Terra threatened to crush my nuts with some rocks she pulled from outside and Miko threatened to neuter me with her claws." Issei said as Jonathan laughed a bit.

"Well you had it coming." Jonathan said as he looked to Issei.

"Oh real funny bad boy." Issei said as Jonathan finished his food.

"Well come on we have classes to get to and I want my spare school uniform back after school." Jonathan said as they then left to school.

(Scene Break after school)

School was the same old same old for the mundane things they do as humans. Jonathan and Konan knew after last night they needed to go up and see Rias about this as they knew… they had no better options if they want to get the prototype back and undue the mess they caused.

So right now they were entering the Occult Research Club Room before Jonathan was hugged by Terra and Miko out of nowhere. "Uh…" Jonathan said as Terra then punched him in the gut making him yelp a bit in pain form the punch.

"That was a thank you and payback for doing that." Terra said as she had Earth Powers again and had flashbacks to the pain they caused her before as of late.

"Yeah we had to help her get a better grip on her gifts a bit seems she had practiced with them before but lost the memory of them but she had reflexes she just didn't forget with them." Rias said as Jonathan then sighed and walked over to Rias.

"Ok… what's lesson number 1?" Jonathan asked swallowing his pride on this turn of events.

"Well first things first from now on outside of lessons you'll be calling me Buchou." Rias said with a smile as Jonathan glared. "During lessons it will be sensei." Rias continued as Jonathan glared.

"For starters no on both counts I said I'll learn doesn't mean you earned all of my respect Red just some of it." Jonathan said as Issei was about to step in. "Plus I owe you one now so I'm going to learn that's me repaying the debt." Jonathan said as he glared at Rias. "So don't go thinking I'll follow you around like an obedient lap dog got it!" Jonathan said as Rias smiled playfully.

"Fair enough." Rias said as Jonathan was clearly someone who played by his own rules.

"So what did you turn us into?" Terra asked as she looked to her new master.

"Yeah I mean you did save our lives and all I think we deserve to know." Miko said as Jonathan looked.

"Terra you're a rook, Miko you're a Knight." Jonathan skipping it as he looked to his new, teacher.

Well then I guess you'll help me become a King." Jonathan said in a firm tone mixed with a defeated tone and an annoyed tone.

"Yes but since I'm using this school as an active territory, it's fitting to call me President also even if Jonathan or Konan wont (Jonathan: Damn straight!). And because of the Occult Research Club, everybody calls me that anyway." Rias said as Terra and Miko agreed on that truth there.

"These past few days have been rough." Issei admitted before focusing on Rias, "Anyway, understood Buchou! Now, please tell me more about Devils!" Issei said as he had to beat Jonathan to getting a harem no matter what as the Red Crow wasn't going to beat Issei.

"Please tell us more about Devils!" Jonathan butted in as he looked to Rias wanting answers to make these lesson swim by fast and just be done with it.

"Good answer, you two." Rias said before lifting both of their chins and giving them a sexy grin.

"Ok we're waiting." Jonathan said as he wasn't going to wait for a joke to be used.

"Hey, is there at least a chance we could go back to normal?" Konan asked, hoping there was a reversal spell somehow.

"No. All who are reincarnated into Devils die as Devils sorry Konan." Rias answered making the Tamarannian criminal sighed and shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm just getting rid of the last shreds of hope." Konan replied flatly as Rias quickly felt guilty but quickly pushed it into the back of her mind. It was necessary and she was certain they would understand after all was good and done.

Although, she'll have her peerage on standby just in case when she tells them, "Okay, there's no going back to being human, so we might as well push forward!" Rias said as they had work to do after all.

"Yeah!" Issei exclaimed, "We've been given a second chance. Let's not waste it!" He then jumped up on the table and put his fist into the air, "I WANT TO BECOME THE HAREM KING!" He stood in that pose for several seconds as everyone stared at him.

'He just wants a harem…' Jonathan, Konan, Terra, and Miko all thought seeing the boy was truly in fact a major pervert.

'He cares more about having a harem than his own life maybe letting him die wasn't such a bad idea after all.' Jonathan thought seeing that if letting Issei die prevented this he would have taken it in a heartbeat.

"So what now?" Terra asked as she was still new to all of this.

"Well, first off, all of you must start accumulating achievements." Rias explained, "The price paid for signing a contract with a human. This is the route Devils take to gain power. If your achievement is acknowledged, you may be awarded a title of nobility, enabling you to receive servants or peerage members, if you so incline." Rias said as Jonathan saw this.

"So basically do a damn good job and keep doing it till you get noticed and get promoted in the hierarchy of Hell makes sense." Jonathan said as he looked to them.

"Exactly see there are structured ranks among Devils, being separated between four classes: Ultimate-Class, High-Class, Middle-Class and finally Low-Class Devils. My family's title is Duke, meaning we're Ultimate-Class Devils. Though the title is usually related to your family, there are some Devils who achieve the title on their own." Rias said as she looked to the group before her.

"Humans like Issei, who also became Devils, also have a chance." Koneko spoke up before going back to her sweets.

"Or we can just the rank and say we earned it." Jonathan said as the thief in him came out.

"I wouldn't do that Jonathan unless you can actually pull it off without being found out you'd probably die before starting." Rias said as she looked. "Not like you have to do that Jonathan." Rias said as she knew Jonathan was now head of the Valefor family now.

"So, from now on, all of you have to start working hard." She said with a wink, "Especially Issei and Jonathan!" Rias said as Jonathan nodded as Issei smiled.

"Yeah/got it." Issei and Jonathan called out before realizing what she just said.

"Wait, what?" Jonathan asked as he knew she meant him on this.

"Well…" Rias started as she looked away, "Here's the awkward thing…" She began as she looked to the group.

"Well spit it out." Konan said as she wanted answers on this.

"Jonathan was revived in a… unique way. You see, um, Ruby… well…" Rias said as Jonathan already knew.

"Yeah I know Konan serves me and so do Terra and Miko get to the point." Jonathan said as he looked to Rias.

"Wait, so you're saying I," Miko said as she pointed to her classmate-now-master as Terra was just as shocked. "I have to obey whatever she says!?" She yelled as she pointed to Jonathan.

"Well, technically no. All members of the peerage have free will and there will be nothing stopping them from doing something against their King's wishes but it's usually a wise decision to listen to your King. But, due to the unique way Jonathan has been revived, I recommend letting me lead the peerage until I know Jonathan can handle it on his own." Rias explained as Jonathan shrugged.

"Go ahead be my guest I told you all I don't do teams and I look out for number 1 me." Jonathan said as he was clearly all for it.

"Jonathan it's not that simple you also need them as well." Rias said seeing Jonathan was about to walk out again. "Even if you aren't leading them you aren't ready to lead a peerage yet. You don't have the strength and experience. You shouldn't even have a peerage yet." Rias said as she began her explanation in depth. "Jonathan, you've been a Devil for only a few days, making you a Low-Class Devil. The first in fact. And here lies the problem with your revival. Humans aren't meant to be Kings yet. Usually, only High-Class to Ultimate-Class Devils can get their own peerage. And usually, they have become strong enough to get a King piece alongside with the piece they may already have." She said as she looked to Jonathan.

"Yes you were adopted into the Valefor family so there power and some of their blood is now in you giving you an edge Issei doesn't have but the fact remains that those who receive their King piece are already strong and do not require a lot of benefits and changes that usually entails when getting an Evil Piece. Maybe a large boost in how much Devil Energy they have, stamina and enhanced senses. But other than that, nothing really. Which means…" Rias began as Akeno spoke up next.

"Jonathan you're basically a glorified Half Devil but in basic terms you're basically a human in terms of strength." Akeno said as Jonathan looked.

"So." Jonathan said as he sat there. "I faced meta-humans outsmarted them in my heists narrowly evaded Batman in Gotham, and went toe to toe with the Teen Titans. I think I can handle myself." Jonathan said as he was intent on staying solo.

"X face it as you are now you are the most vulnerable out of all of us here." Konan said as Jonathan looked.

"It makes sense." Terra said as she looked to the group.

"That's basically it. Our Royal Pawn here may even be worse than an actual Pawn Piece." Rias said as Issei then cheered.

"Alright I beat him!" Issei cheered only for Jonathan to trip him up knocking him back.

"Who needs power when you got cunning?" Jonathan said as he didn't seem worried or intimidated.

"Look Jonathan I'm not happy about this, but I'm not going to let anyone touch you." Konan said as she looked to Jonathan. "That's a promise." She said as Terra spoke up next.

"You helped me even when I was useless or in the way you still helped me." Terra began as she sighed. "I may not want to have been a devil and things from the past I don't even know about pop up in my head but I'll stand by your lead ok Jonathan." Terra said as Jonathan sighed.

"Ditto." Miko said agreeing with Terra and Konan while Issei got up.

"Ok so what do you want us to do first?" Jonathan said as he did better in the front lines.

"Well, this is a task of great importance and is vital to both of our peerages. Failure and it could spell doom to not only your lives as Devils, but the entirety of our operations here in Kuoh." Rias said as Issei, Jonathan, and the girls looked at each other before nodding,

"We won't let you down, Buchou! Give us the mission!" Issei said proudly as he was ready to move out.

"Okay, your first ever missions as Devils of Rias Gremory & Jonathan Crowe Valefor, if you choose to accept it…" Rias started dramatically as they all leaned forward save for Jonathan as he noticed the Mission Impossible reference she did. "Is to pass these out." Rias said as she showed them the boxes of Simple Pentagrams in the room. This caused Issei, Konan, Terra, and Miko to face fault to this let down.

"Great but if we're passing them out let's do it differently." Jonathan said as he was ready to do so as he grabbed his suit from his bag.

(In the city)

Red X was jumping from building to building in the city as he was using his gear to send the flyers out to those who needed it or wanted it. Nyan-Nyan also used her powers to do this with Terra as Terra made an Earth Platform which she flew on and made sure the papers got to large groups around the city. Terra was given sunglasses and a suit that made her look like a bad girl heroine from an anime merged with a mountain hiker as she had sun glasses on to boot. Her Blond hair blew in the wind as she dropped the piles to groups as they caught noticed to said piles.

Nyan-Nyan with Red X both broke into houses and dropped the flyers off to the residence inside while also doing the same in their mail boxes as Issei saw this and saw they were doing the job in half the time he was.

"No fair!" Issei called as then Blackfire flew by him in a violet streak of energy. Blackfire flew around as she dropped the flyers off in mailboxes and places with people who really needed them as she and Red X even gave some to those down on their luck.

"Dammit why don't I have any super power's or awesome reflexes?!" Issei called out in shame as he was trying to get as many out but it was taking him longer then he thought as he saw the Crowe Peerage was already done at this point. Red X eventually got called back early but by then he was done with his share and thus was free to return as summoned.

(A little later)

"Done!" They all called as they walked in in full suit as Terra had also stopped by the clothing store and picked up a new set of clothing as Blackfire saw it made her look like she did before she joined up with the Teen Titans.

"Already? Huh, impressive." Rias stated as she had expected them to be done within a few days not a few hours.

"Hey Rias it was easy when you have super powers and awesome reflexes." Red X said as Rias looked impressed.

"Hmm should probably remember that and try recruiting Meta Humans." Rias said as she was impressed by this turn up.

"Okay then, let's move onto the next step." Rias said and before they could cheer, the President yelled out, "AKENO! I NEED YOU OVER HERE FOR THE SUMMONING CIRCLE!" Rias said as Nyan-Nyan hissed in pain.

Hey! Don't yell!" Nyan-Nyan called out as she covered her ears being in her uniform.

"Sorry, but I'm having Akeno test Jonathan for me and they wouldn't hear me if I didn't." Rias explained with a sweet smile. If on cue, there was an explosion before Red X stumbled into the room with smoke coming out of his back, his uniform in ruins and sucking in breaths as if he almost drowned.

"I *pant* hate *pant* everything." Red X said as he couldn't say another word as he collapsed face down on the floor as he glared at them. "Fix… my suit." He glared as Rias hen sighed and with a magical circle his suit was repaired and good as new.

"Is he ok?" Terra asked as she poked him with a stick she found somewhere.

"Oh he's fine, just tired." Akeno said as she walked into the room with a sweet smile before heading next to her Buchou.

"Don't *pant* *pant* let Akeno *pant* hurt *pant* you…" And with that, Red X went out like a light, exhausted from her test.

"Like I said before, she's fine." Akeno said with the same smile. But hey knew it had subtly transformed into the smile of a sadist. A sadist they did not want to mess with.

"So, yeah, what's it about the next step?" Terra asked as Blackfire put Red X on the sofa. She hoped it was an upgrade from passing out flyers.

"Akeno, would you please?" Rias asked her Queen, as it was time.

"With pleasure, my Buchou." Akeno replied before closing her eyes and summoning what seemed to be a glyph underneath her feet, as words and symbols floated around her.

"Wh-What is she doing?" Terra asked hoping it wasn't something like a sacrificial ritual.

"Right now, she's engraving Issei's inscription inside the summoning circle." Rias answered the group of criminals, outlaws, and thieves. "It isn't that long of a process and Akeno will engrave your inscriptions as well." She explained as she looked to the team.

"What do you mean by inscription?" Nyan-Nyan asked as she watched Akeno do her thing,

"Well, the best way to explain it would be to call it a proof of our relationship, after which this summoning circle will become the basis of all the magical power you'll all be using." She then grabbed Issei's hand and put a symbol on his palm.

"What's this?" Issei muttered looking at the symbol in question.

"This is a tool that will allow you to utilize the summoning circle to teleport to your summoner." Rias said before going ahead and giving the others the same symbol as Red X raised his head glaring at her promising if it was an obedient seal she was dead.

"Akeno, is it ready?" Rias asked, trying to ignore Red X's glare as she wouldn't stoop so low as to that horrible sort of thing.

"Anytime you're ready." Akeno replied as she smiled.

"Ok so Koneko was swamped recently with requests so I was hoping one of you could fulfill the request for her. So, who's going to volunteer for it?" Rias asked the group as the girls then stepped back leaving Issei in front.

"We have a winner!" Red X called as Issei was said winner.

"Well, Issei, looks like you're up first." Rias said happy Issei 'volunteered,' for this. "Step into the middle of the summoning circle." She ordered as Issei understood the given order.

"Alright." Issei said as he did just that. He felt a strong power coming from the diagram. It was slightly overwhelming but Issei quickly got over it and stood confidently in the circle. "Ready!" He called out as he was ready to roll out.

"Okay, you'll be using the summoning circle to be… summoned." Rias said. She took a quick mental note saying that she could've worded that better before focusing back on her Pawn and Jonathan's peerage. "Do you all still remember what you have to do when you arrive?" She asked making sure there bases were covered.

"Make a pact with your summoner." Blackfire started clearly still not happy about this new life she lives.

"Fulfill their wish." Nyan-Nyan added in as she was still in costume.

"And in exchange collect payment." Terra finished off as she was ready to roll out as well.

"What they said!" Issei said with a thumbs up as Red X rested on the couch from Akeno's 'training.'

"Have a safe trip Issei." Kiba said as he and Koneko walked into the room,

'Screw you, Prince!' Issei thought before proudly declaring, "I'm off!" And with that said, he closed his eyes and let the light envelop him, 'Time to show my summoner what I'm made of!' Issei thought as he opened his eyes, seeing a blurry figure in front of him as her reappeared, 'That must my summoner. Time to make an entrance.' "Are you the one who summoned me? Well then, tell me your wish!" Issei introduced himself the best as he could. When he didn't hear a response, he opened his eyes…

And saw that he was still in the Occult Research Club. With Rias just looking at him in disbelief and Akeno just chuckling awkwardly.

"Ok tell me again why did you revive him again?" Blackfire asked hoping she didn't have to give him a ride to the summoner in question.

Rias then sighed and walked up to the Pawn knowing she had a lot to work with here. "Well, that's a shame…" Rias muttered knowing it was too early for Issei still. "Looks like you still can't make the jump through." She said as she looked to her young pawn.

"Eh? Why!?" Issei exclaimed in shock at this new information.

"In order to make the jump through the summoning circle, you must reach a certain level of power." Rias answered as she rubbed her forehead in frustration, "Your magical level is too low, so the diagram isn't activating at all…" Rias explained as it was clear Issei sucked in the magical department of devil-hood.

"But even so Issei most likely has a summoner so he has to get there somehow." Akeno pointed out causing Rias to sigh again.

"Although this is unheard of, you still have to make the trip… by foot." Rias said as Issei was shocked at this.

"Wow, sucks to be you." Yang said as she chuckled a little,

"Unsightly." Koneko said, just ashamed she had to deal with this guy every day.

"Well, if you go by bike you could probably get there in twenty minutes." Kiba suggested, as he then looked to Blackfire knowing she was a fast alien flyer.

"What kind of Devil shows up on a bicycle after being summoned!?" Issei shouted out. They didn't hesitate as Koneko and the Crowe/Valefor peerage pointed at him in response.

"Fine I'll give you a ride." Red X said as he got up and stretched a bit. "Anything to shut you all up." Red X said as he was still wallowing in his loss of pride. "Cone one we'll make it there in five minute tops on my bike." Red X said as he was lucky to pick it up before returning to the clubhouse.

"Great." Issei said as he now had to have a cape in his face now.

"So… whose next?" Rias asked looking to the remaining girls in question.

(Later Apartment building)

They arrived at the designated address as Issei knocked on the door waiting for the person inside to answer. "Who is it?" Came an annoyed voice as no doubt he was a bit ticked that the Devil he tried to summon was late.

"Members of House Gremory." Issei said as he knocked on the door standing in for Koneko as Red X leaned on the wall a bit with his arms crossed. The door opened slightly to show the face of an obvious Otaku as Issei looked to the man. The young man looked at the two and saw Issei Hyoudou wasn't exactly the Devil type. In fact Red X more looked like a costumed thief by appearance while Issei was more the part since he was wearing a similar uniform as Koneko when she usually comes here.

"Your Morasawa right we're standing in for Koneko tonight so we'll be taking care of your request." Issei said as Morasawa then looked at him before slamming the door at them.

"Get out of here." He said while slamming the door in their faces.

"Hey open the door we're literally here to grant your request." Issei said as Murasawa didn't believe them.

"I'm not stupid what kind of Devil appears at your front door?" Murasawa asked as he didn't buy it.

"Like I said I'm not stupid Koneko always appears through this flyer from a magic circle she's the one I summoned." Murasawa said as Issei sighed in frustration knowing Rias was trusting them with this.

"I got it." Red X said as he then knocked on the door instead.

"Who is it that dumb kid again!?" He asked as Red X activated his voice changer.

"Sorry I'm your new neighbor I was hoping you could help me sir." Red X said using a school girl voice as soon fast footsteps came to the door and then opened revealing Murasawa as he was then pushed into the apartment by Red X.

"Yo let's talk business." Red X said as he pushed him in.

(Later)

Murasawa served the two tea as Red knew this was the best he can get for now knowing this was traditional and he couldn't just ask for Soda instead. Red X lifted his mask a bit to drink as he wasn't much of a tea fan if he was being honest.

"Alright then if you two are going to be stand in for Koneko what awesome Devil Powers do you two have?" Murasawa asked as Red X Smirked.

"I'm a Devil Thief if you need something fast and for a low negotiable price I'm your man." Red X said as that was very tempting no lie.

"Well what does Koneko usually do?" Issei asked as he needed to know so they can grant his desire.

Red X got up and walked around a bit as he looked around the room and saw this was clearly an Otaku's room judging by the anime merchandise, Manga, and posters which all seem to have a school girl involved somehow. In Issei's eyes this guy was just sad and was probably a 30 year old virgin which seeing it on other people sucks balls.

Murasawa pulled out a dress similar to that of a magical girl mixed with a school girl as Issei saw this knowing instantly what it was. 'God kill me.' Red X begged as he had to put up with the Otaku's role playing fetish.

"Cosplay save the princess?" Murasawa said as Issei looked to him.

What you summoned a Devil for that?!" Issei called as he wasn't going to picking up a man bridal style like he was a princess.

"Damn straight I looked everywhere for a sweet young thing to sweep me off my feet on a weekly basis so unless I want to grab one off the street." Murasawa said as Red X then butted in.

"I can do you one better." Red X said as he looked at the computer screen showing an image of a new 'love doll,' which can act in anyway the owner wants even as a personal assistant but the money for it was huge. "You want this life size robot chick?" Red X offered as the man remembered Red X was a thief.

"Um Red X are you…" Issei began but it was already too late.

"Ok if you can get it try it." Murasawa said as Red X smirked.

"Issei keep him company." Red X said as he began to head out knowing where these things were currently made in Kuoh Town.

(Later that night Office Building)

Red X was crawling through the air vents as this was what he lived for. The security here was pretty basic as he saw in many rooms were things he'd rather un-see. As he got to the place on his map he needed he kicked the grates down and jumped down into the room as he looked and saw the place had inferred security lasers and showed signs of silent alarms.

"There playing my tune." Red X said as he then reached for his belt and clicked a button activating his playlist from his MP3 player built into his signature Skull-X mask.

*Insert Come and Get your Love by Redborne

Red X began walking through the office building major storage center as he began to do a little dance as he kicked away some vermin that somehow got in. It looked more like he was dancing then stealing as he went through jumping and avoiding the laser grid like it was nothing. He grabbed a wrench no doubt from maintenance as he began to use it as an improve microphone and lip synced to his song.

If someone were to see him they'd think he was crazy but he wasn't he just liked 80's music when things were more real than today's state of world. As Red X kept going he sang along most to the 'Come and Get your love,' parts as he did what he did best here.

Red X sent two of his reflectors to make a path in a huge grid as he slid through the opening as he kept his path. He knocked out the cameras of course before entering. AS he danced he found the lock door in questioned knowing the perverts love doll shit was there as he then went over using his skills to hack the code and then pick the lock as he was soon inside the room. He walked in and saw the doll in question as he made sure to check and saw silent alarms here as he turned off his MP3 and dropped the wrench.

*End OST

He walked in knowing he had limited time and thus resolved to be quick and fast. He then saw the doll and then took it held it under his arm and then activated his belt teleporting away with the item in question.

(Scene Break Later that night)

The duo were on their way back to the ORC Building as luckily they were able to fulfill the guys request and get the contract signed. Luckily for them it was nothing major just a lead on some new tech… and Red X stealing his money while he wasn't looking. Can't blame a thief for doing what he loves even when he had to steal a fucking love doll the guy was setting up now. Issei ended up talking with him over Dragon Ball Z. All in all today was very much a success as now Issei was one contract closer to his harem goal.

"Hey Red X seriously man how did you pull it off?" Issei asked as Red X smirked to his bikes passenger.

"A good thief never reveals his tricks." Red X said as he drove back to the Club House.

"So what now?" Issei asked as Red X shrugged.

"No clue just carry on as usual until Rias can track down the item I stole from her." Red X said knowing they had to find it fast.

(With Aika Kiryu)

Aika the perverted girl was walking home as normal as she decided to cut her way through the park. But as she exited the park she saw a shooting star which then hit a building near her causing her to duck as it went up in flames. "Holy cow." Aika said as she saw this before she saw it explode a second time no doubt a gas main as it something flew at her but landed near her. She looked and saw what looked like some kind of Blue Scarab or some kind of better.

"Kabuto?" Aika asked as she picked it up looking at it with curiosity. Then to her shock it moved while creating small sparks as she tried to drop it but it stuck to her hand and then to her shock crawled under her shirt before she cried out in pain as it stabbed into her back connecting to her spine. Then she was wide eyed as some sort of armor came out and began to attach itself to her body as Aika tried to scream as the suit covered her from head to toe as when she opened her eyes to an observer's view they were red from the suit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally got this chapter done. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and remember leave a review as you leave and as I have always said here ja-ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Highschool Red X DXD

ESKK: Ok new chapter so yeah enjoy it.

(Start)

Issei was walking to school as he was dressed in his school uniform. As Issei walked to school Jonathan was with him as Issei glared at him. "Ok dude seriously were those reflexes devil or were they already there before." Issei said as Jonathan looked.

"Yes on both counts." Jonathan responded as he walked to school since his bike was getting a tune up at the moment.

"Ok and do you actually steal without a second thought?" Issei asked as Jonathan smirked.

"Yes, yes I do." Jonathan said not even denying his thieving ways as Red X.

Issei sighed to himself as he was bored wondering why Jonathan got all the good stuff as a Devil King in training/Royal Pawn and his prior life as Red X and most of all the fact he's now the heir to the Valefor household by a sort of blood adoption type deal.

"Dude it's not fair why do, you get to be the big shot while I'm a fucking low class devil here!" Issei argued as Jonathan smirked adjusting his shades a bit.

"Because I'm just that awesome." Jonathan said showing off a Teen Titan comic book involving Red X.

"Dude that's not fair!" Issei yelled as he walked with his briefcase over his shoulder. "Man I need something awesome to happen to get me leveled up faster!" Issei yelled as soon he heard a yelp with someone falling as he looked and saw a pair of panties that Issei smiled lustfully.

"Oh I fell down again I'm such a klutz." The girl said as she was dressed as a nun which didn't hide her panties as she was on the ground. This girl had blond hair and green eyes. As the girl was in a sitting position her suitcase was nearby with her cloths spilling out of it as Issei had one question.

"Hello Sister who is that?" Issei asked as he saw the innocent nun look was working for her.

"Uh nun?" Jonathan asked as he looked to her. "Or a cosplayer." Jonathan said as he saw her.

Issei quickly decided to be the gentleman here but didn't stop him from discreetly ogling her. "Hey you ok lady?" Issei asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yes thank you." The nun said as she took the young pawn's hand and he helped her up. But as she got up her head piece flew off into the wind which Jonathan with his reflexes caught with ease as he looked at it before looking at the girl who had the most beautiful Emerald Green Eyes that Issei had ever seen.

"Here." Jonathan said as he gave the head piece back to the girl as she smiled and took it.

"Thank you that was very sweet of you two." She said as Issei shrugged as Jonathan waved it off.

"Yeah I was just in the right spot at the right time." Jonathans said as he looked to the girl in question before Issei noticed something.

"Hey by the way are you lost or something?" Issei asked as the girl looked and nodded.

"Yeah if it's not a bother can you help me?" The girl asked as Issei looked at his watch and shrugged.

"Sure I got time." Issei said as he had other thoughts as well.

"Yeah plus gives, me an excuse to avoid kiddy prison named school." Jonathan said as he looked to the girl in question.

(Later)

As the trio were walking Issei took notice to the girl mainly her get up and judging by her features she was a foreigner. As they walked Issei shrugged as he knew the girl was one of faith before he decided to ask a question. "Hey lady." Issei began catching the girl's attention. "Are you a tourist or something?" Issei asked as the girl smiled a bit before answering.

"No not at all actually as a matter of fact I was assigned to serve the church in this town." The girl said as Issei nodded in understanding.

"Ok so you're really are a nun and not some cosplayer." Jonathan said as he walked with her.

"I'm so glad I ran into someone kind like you. I guess someone is looking out for me huh?" The girl said as Issei saw she was blushing a bit as Jonathan nodded.

"Didn't help you from getting lost if they didn't give you a map or something to help you find your way to the church." Jonathan quipped as he walked with them.

As the duo lead the girl to the church in town they heard a boys crying. They all looked and saw a young school boy with a bloody knee crying on the ground as Issei knew he was hurt. Jonathan was going to try and calm him down before the girl ran over to him to try and help.

The girl kneeled to the boy before putting her hand on his head like a mother would. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape, don't worry you're going to be fine." The girl said assuring him he would be ok which calmed him down some as that made Jonathan remember his own mother as she did the same for him whenever he got hurt. Of course back in the day he was a big momma's boy now like he was admit it then or now but it was nostalgic seeing this happening. The put her hands over the boys knee where a ring appeared on her finger creating a green glow as Issei instantly knew what it was.

"That's a Sacred Gear." Issei said as that was really surprising as the injury began to heal like nothing.

"Sacred Gear?" Jonathan asked as that was the first he heard of it.

"Buchou and the others told me about it, they also told me I had a powerful Sacred Gear also." Issei said as Jonathan nodded.

"Huh good to know." Jonathan said as if this Gear was powerful he could see why the Fallen Angels had wanted him removed.

The girl smiled at the boy as the boy was shocked to see this. "You see there was no reason for you to cry at all you're just fine." The girl said as the boy was surprised to see this. The girl then remembered that Issei was taking her to the church before she looked to him and smiled. "All done now… sorry." She said as Issei nodded to her.

(Later)

The trio were nearly at the church as Jonathan felt something was off with the air. Something was coming and it was coming soon and deep down Jonathan knew what it was he just didn't know what it was right now. Issei looked at the girls hand as he knew it was the one that held her Sacred Gear.

"You must be shocked." The girl said as Issei smiled none chillingly.

"No not at all actually I've seen more shocking things in my life." Jonathan said as did roll with the league of evil and see Trigon the terrible rise up so nothing new for him especially back in Jump City in the States. "But that power you got its pretty useful bet you can heal cancer with it if you wanted." Jonathan joked as the girl smiled as Jonathan knew Lex Luthor would have killed for that before the Brainiac incident with the Justice League.

"Thank you I consider it to be a gift and a blessing." The girl said as Issei held his bag before the girl gained a sad look in her eyes. "Truly it's wonderful." She said as she knew she had a great power.

They continued their trek but they didn't have to walk long as the girl saw atop the hill was the church the girl was assigned to which brought a smile upon her face. "Hey there it is!" The girl called as Jonathan looked at the church as something wasn't right.

The two then felt a pulse go through their body as if a cold washed over them as it was like with the cross their bodies were telling them to leave the area right now. "Yeap there it is the only church in town in fact I think it's the only one we have period." Issei said as he knew something was wrong.

"Thank goodness we found it that's a relief." Jonathan said as he was hiding the chill on him quiet easily.

"Yeah but you know I find it strange since I've been near this place many times and not once have I seen anyone up there not even once." Issei said as he looked at the church.

The girl then turned to Issei with a smile on her face as she looked to him. "Let me thank you both properly, would it be a problem for you two to come inside with me?" The girl asked as Issei looked.

"Nah we have to get to school pretty soon plus after school I need to meet up with my club so I can't at the moment." Jonathan said as the girl looked sadly to him.

"Oh that's ok." The girl said sadly. "I guess I should go to, it was sweet of you to help me find my way. My name is Asia Argento." Asia introduced as Issei looked.

"Ok then I'm Jonathan Crowe and this idiot here is my loyal sidekick Issei." Jonathan joked as Issei glared at him.

"Hey!" He called but Jonathan continued.

"And you are very welcome from me and Issei to you." Jonathan said as Asia saw that he may seem rude, tough, and mean but he's actually a big softy on the inside.

"Issei and Jonathan huh? Well uh meeting you two here was a blessing and I know for sure it's one I won't forget. I hope we see each other again." Asia said with a smile on her face as Issei nodded and began walking away.

"Don't worry we will." Jonathan said as he walked away and waved at her like the cool guy he is while walking away.

"Hey if you two are ever bored or nearby in the neighborhood come visit me in the church!" Asia called as the two walked to which Jonathan just waved in his way of saying see you later.

(Occult Research Club)

"I've told you this already! Do not go near churches ever again!" Rias stated firmly, "It is enemy territory!" She scolded as it was recently found out the two were near a church. Rias knew lecturing Jonathan was a lost cause since the boy will just keep doing what he's doing which is whatever he wants to do regardless of the consequences at large.

"We know…" Issei said between muttering apologies as Jonathan scowled not even dignifying here tirade with a response.

"Stepping into a church would become a major incident on both sides between God and the Devils, and next thing you know there will be light spears going through your guts daily!" Rias quickly winced as she saw Issei's pained expression, but it had to be said to them especially to Jonathan who wasn't paying her any mind on the problem.

"For real?" Issei groaned as Jonathan scoffed to this.

"Yes, for real!" Rias said before continuing her tirade. "And also, don't even think about going near people with a relationship with the Church, especially Exorcists, who are our mortal enemies. They have been blessed by God, so they have enough power to destroy us. A Devil being hit by a divine holy power like that will be completely destroyed!" She said as Jonathan then spoke out bored of this.

"Ok as fascinating as all of this is going I need to head out and do something, not here." Jonathan said as Rias glared at him.

"Jonathan we're not done here." Rias scolded as Jonathan looked at her.

"Well I am so unless its lessons that I can and will actually use or a job I'm gone." Jonathan said not forgetting the prototype as Asia reminded him that the Sacred Gear Holders in Kuoh were in danger because of him. "Unlike you all I don't have time to deal with contracts and promoting because if you haven't noticed any and all sacred Gear Users in Kuoh City are in danger due to the fact that I stole your prototype for a sketchy deal." Jonathans said getting his gear. "And I need to steal it back before people like Asia get hurt or worse." Jonathan said as everyone was surprised by how he sounded.

"The thief has a conscience." Koneko spoke as Jonathan grabbed his gear.

"Don't look to deep into it and don't try buttering me up I told you I'm a solo act." Jonathan said as he glared to the two sets of peerages. Rias felt a bit guilty now forgetting that Red X was tricked into taking the deal since his schemes involved as little loss of life as there possibly was.

"Look I'm sorry about that, it's just the heat wave and the fact that I care about you two. Just be more careful from now on, okay?" Rias asked as Issei and Jonathan then sighed before nodding.

"Fine now if you'll excuse me I have to chase down a lead." Jonathan said as he began to put his Red X suit on but before he could Akeno was heard entering the room.

"Are you done with the lecturing, Buchou?" Akeno asked as she walked into the room.

"I just finished. Why?" Rias asked. Things got tense when Akeno's usual smile became serious.

"The Archduke has passed down an order of suppression, three of them." Akeno said as three Strays in one area was never a good thing.

"Ok so I guess we split into three groups and handle it." Jonathan said as Akeno looked as Jonathan put on his Red X mask.

"Jonathan you aren't actually thinking of." Rias began as Red X looked to her.

"What do you think?" He asked as Rias looked. "If memory serves there are only two peerages in town which means if there are three strays then we need to divide and conquer." Red X said as Rias looked.

"He's not wrong." Terra said as she looked to the group.

"Look I'll solo this ok we don't have time to argue when you guys are done meet with me at the 3rd spot ok." Red X said as he did a quick check on his suit and saw he was ready.

"Alright…" Rias said conceding defeat. "But don't you dare die ok and most of all don't even consider taking the stray on by yourself if it's…" Rias began only to see Red X was gone.

"Did… did he just pull a Batman?" Kiba asked only to hear Red X's cycle outside as he drove off.

"Well… he almost did." Issei said as Red X drove off already taking the address in question.

"Come on then let's move out." Rias said as she looked to Red X's peerage.

"When we're done with you little lesson we'll regroup with Red X." Blackfire said as that was agreeable for Rias big plan.

(With Red X Chemical Plant)

Red X arrived at the location as he took notice to how similar this place was to the Ace Chemical Plant back at Gotham City. As Red X walked around he explored it a bit before he took notice to the sound of an Arrow going off. "Huh?" Red X asked as he walked over to the source staying hidden to see a girl practicing nearby with her friend watching. "Hey… isn't that Katase and Murayama from school?" Red X asked as he saw the two were here. Katase was shooting arrows as Red X was impressed how skilled she was that he swore Green Arrow may take her as a protégé if she asked.

Red X looked around and saw these two weren't her targets but if he had to guess his target was close by thus he decided to investigate further and head into the chemical plant. But as he entered he soon felt a rain drop and looked to see it was starting to make very light rain as he figured he can ignore it for now.

(Inside the Chemical Plant)

Red X carefully snuck in as he used his thieving ways to enter as Red X rolled his eyes under his mask. "I can't believe I gotta be the hero just to keep Rias off my ass. Dumb Bitch." Red X ranted as he walked by and looked around. "Now then where is the Stray Devil around here?" Red X asked as he looked around. "Meh probably should upgrade my suit to handle these type of things." Red X said as he looked around only to step on something squishy and wet.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked down and saw a pool of red before activating his Thief Vision and saw it was blood. "Oh boy." Red X said as he scanned it and saw it was two sets of blood that got mixed post death. "Human and Stray something is wrong." Red X said as he began to look around for the source.

'Though I should probably high tail it out of here but my conscience won't let me hear the end of it afterword." Red X said as he looked around for the source. He then looked ahead after a bit of walking to see a bloody, mangled corpse. "Damn is the Joker in town also?" Red X asked as if the Joker was he better run for it and skip town and maybe tip Batman off on the Joker in Japan.

"Punish the wicked. Words to live by. Some nice advice to heed from a holy man." A man with shoulder length grey hair, red eyes with a crazed look in them said before he stuck his tongue out in a crazed manner.

"Ok… crazy and what are you doing here?" Red X asked as he was getting Joker vibes from this guy and that's saying something.

"Freed Sellzen at your service. Now, you must be the shitty little Devil whose ass this holy priest is going to exorcise." Freed said while hopping around like a giddy child.

"Yeah a priest you sure you're not a Joker success story bro?" Red X asked as he looked to Freed.

"Oh I'm absolutely positive on this." Freed joked as he then did a small laugh that almost sounded like Jokers.

"Work on the laugh bro I bet you and Joker would get along great after you try to kill each other." Red X taunted as he was not going to get in the middle of that. "So you're the guy who did that." Red X began as he pointed to the corpse of the human and stray Devil. "To that man and my target?" Red X asked as he just needed to be sure on this.

"Summoning that thing was proof that he was no longer human. He became a sinner so I had to chop him up into tiny little pieces. Killing the Devils and the souls who call out to them is my job. And no one is better at it than yours truly." He then pulled out a gun and a sword that was made out of light.

"Heh nice glow stick going to cosplay as a Star Wars nutcase?" Red X taunted as Freed glared at him.

"Funny." Freed said as Red X then did a small bow.

"I'll be here all night." Red X taunted as Freed laughed a bit at Red X taunt.

"First I'm going to cut out your demonic heart with this heavenly blade, then I'll use my righteous gun to blow a hole in your little Devil face. How does that sound?!" He then lunged at Red X and slashed his sword of light at him but Red X dodged. Freed then fired at him but Red X easily dodged the attack as he used his cape to get the bullet as the bullet went through but hit nothing.

"Nice shot need a scope?" Red X taunted as Freed then went for the slashes at Red X. Red X leaned back and avoided the attacks as Red X was toying with Freed. "Whoop to slow." Red X taunted as he avoided the attacks one after the other.

Red X then back flipped away from the gun fire as Red X then landed on the railing where he held on like a certain Flying Grayson would. "Oh did you need me to hold still?" Red X taunted as he looked to Freed.

"Hold still you little devil shit stain!" Freed yelled as he chased after Red X to kill him.

"Oh is the crazy priest angry?" Red X taunted some more as he then dodged another bullet strike from Freed by vanishing.

"Fuck off Devil Cunt!" Freed yelled as Red X appeared behind Freed.

"Hey I'm not that bad, I'm actually a great guy once you get to know me." Red X taunted as he then dodged another bullet attack. Red X then charged at Freed and then did skilled and precise punches before he twisted Freeds hand and disarming him of his Light Sword. "Let's see how you do without your magic glow stick of Light." Red X said tossing the blade as Freed then pointed at Red X's head with his gun and pulled the trigger only for nothing to come out.

"Heh looks like someone wasn't counting there bullets." Red X began before pulling out the cartridge. "Or I nabbed this in our tussle." Red X said as he continued to taunt Freed.

"Die!" Freed yelled trying to kick Red X who vanished into the shadows with ease.

(Meanwhile with Katase and Murayama during this)

"10 points!" Murayama called as Katase was firing her arrows at the target center.

"Sweet." Katase said as she never misses her shot.

"Man Katase you're like a Japanese Robin Hood if he was a chick." Murayama praised as Katase smiled.

"Thanks." Katase said as this was the only place she can really practice in peace.

Then soon ducked when they heard what sounded like gunfire as they looked and saw something going on in the chemical plant place. "What the hell?" Katase asked as she looked to the scene.

"What's going on in there?" Murayama asked as she looked to the pace in curiosity.

"I don't know maybe a fire fight but we should leave, firing guns in a chemical plant is never a good idea." Katase said as she grabbed more of her arrows from the target and loaded them into her quiver for a threat.

"Wait what do you plan on doing?" Murayama asked as Katase looked to her friend with a smile.

"We gotta stop whoever is dumb enough to fire off a fire arm before the place goes up in flames." Murayama said knowing the police wouldn't be able to get here in time to stop a possible chemical explosion for trashing an entire block.

"B-but." Murayama said as she knew she herself was fast but nowhere close to the Flash's sidekick Kid-Flash.

"Don't worry I got you covered." Katase said as the two then entered the plan to stop the threat to the area.

(Back to the Battle)

Red X dodged a pipe thrown at him by Freed who used it as a chance to reload his weapon and aim it at Red X as Freed began to fire at Red X. Red X dodged the fire and saw a warning label for highly volatile chemicals. "Hey knock off the fire arms you'll kill us both!" Red X called as Freed didn't listen and kept firing all the while laughing thinking he got Red X scared.

'Damn this idiot isn't listening he's going to kill us both.' Red X thought as he had to think of a plan knowing chemicals if set off in this place could cause a huge disaster to the surrounding area and civilians. Red X then pulled out his throwing X's and threw them at Freed who saw them and fired at them deflecting them and went to where he saw them come out from.

When he did he found Red X behind him as Red X fired a restraining X at Freed who ducked under the attack. Red X knew he had to be careful with his weapons and which ones he uses as he was fully aware of the possibility that he may end up causing an explosion.

As Red X ran Freed stole the discarded throwing X and threw it at Red X's wrist where it got pinned to the wall. "Got you know Devil Fucker!" Freed called pointing his gun.

But before Red X could use his teleporting function on his suit an Arrow came flying at Freed disarming him and slicing his hand a bit as Red X looked and saw Katase there holding a Bow and Arrow. "Get the Hell away from him and put the damn Gun down!" Katase yelled as she glared at Freed.

"Where did you come from?" Freed and Red X asked as Red X then went wide eyed.

"Run you brat this guy is an insane murderer!" Red X called as Freed then laughed.

"Well to bad girly you just saved a devil now you gotta die as a sinner!" Freed yelled as he charged at Katase with a sharp implement from the area around them only for Freed to be knocked down by Murayama coming out of a path.

"Leave her alone!" Murayama called as she glared at Freed.

"What another one!?" Freed yelled as he then got Murayama off of him and threw her off to another spot with shelves of chemicals as the area above was starting to get a but thundery.

"Now who to deal with first, Skull face, or his two bitch sidekicks." Freed asked only for him to narrowly be shot by another Arrow. "Hah you missed!" Freed taunted as Katase smirked.

"No I didn't." Katase said as Freed then looked and saw Red X was freed now.

"You BITCH!" Freed yelled as he then pulled out a the dead man's revolver and fired at Katase before she could react as she was then nailed right in the heart as Red X saw this and was wide eyed.

Red X then roared out as he came and grabbed Freed and used his own grappling gun to go upward to the area above the vats.

"Give up!" Red X yelled as he threw Freed to the cat walk as he followed after him.

"NEVER!" Freed yelled as he charged at Red X unaware his coat got caught on an edge like spot. This in turn caused Freed to stumble to the edge as he began to fall.

"NO!" Red X called as he caught Freed as Freed saw this.

Murayama began to get back up as she heard a thunder strike while she looked up to see something was going on. "What the?" Murayama asked only for the glass above to shatter from a lightning strike as Murayama only had enough time to go wide eyed before she was struck by lightning and knocked to the Chemicals where she got covered in said chemicals and knocked out.

Red X saw this and knew he had to act fast and as much as he wanted to let the guy fall Red X made it his thing never to kill anyone in his heists. "Come on grab on!" Red X called as Freed glared at Red X.

"I will not be saved by a Devil Fucker!" Freed yelled as he then began to laugh at Red X. "So die!" Freed yelled as he tried to pull Red X down with him by used the same sharp implement from before to stab his hand causing Red X to cry out in pain forcing him to let go.

"NO!" Red X called out as Freed fell into the vat and very likely his own death. "Dammit." Red X cursed as he then ran to where Katase and Murayama were. "Come on stay with me?" Red X said as he looked to Katase and saw Murayama by some miracle was alive.

Soon Red Seals appeared and from it Rias and her peerage with Red X's Peerage showed up as he looked to them. "Help me here!" Red X called as he looked to the two peerages.

"What happened?" Red X asked as he tried to keep Katase alive.

"Long story Stray was nailed by a jacked up priest who tried to kill me!" Red X called out as Rias was ready for a fight.

"Where is the Priest?!" Rias asked as Red X looked.

"Dead in a vat of chemicals!" Red X said as Akeno went to Murayama as Issei recognized them both.

"Hey those are Katase and Murayama from the Kendo club!" Issei called as he saw they were both here.

"Well Murayama-san is ok surprisingly but the thing is she's breathing but I can't pick up her heart." Akeno said while feeling her neck and wrist area for the heartbeat as Koneko looked at her.

"Heart beating… really fast." Koneko said as she looked to Murayama who was alive in some miraculous way.

"How fast we talking?" Red X asked as Koneko looked.

"Someone who may be a speedster." Koneko said as Red X then saw this.

"Rias I'm going to have to reincarnate someone again am I?" Red X asked as he looked to Rias.

"By the looks of it yes you do Red X boy." Blackfire said as Terra and Nya-Nya saw this.

"Great." Red X growled as he just can't catch a break with these things lately.

"Dammit he's getting a harem!" Issei cried out as Red X then threw a stick X at Issei's mouth.

"Not like I want one!" Red X yelled as he glared at Issei on his comment.

"Red X focus!" Rias said to her apprentice as Red X nodded.

"Got it!" Red X countered as he began to spell once more to revive Katase to save her life.

(Meanwhile outside the Lab)

Freed's body fell out of the pipes of the vat as he swam to dry land as he was coughing out his inside. As he sat there on all fours he looked at his hands and was wide eyed at how pale they were and how his nails were now pitch black. Freed then saw a puddle and inside the puddle he saw his reflection as he was wide eyed at this. "The fuck?!" He yelled as he looked at his face. "I look like the fucking Joker!" Freed yelled as that was when it hit him.

Freed began to go wide eyed as he began to laugh a bit as it all fell into place as the reflection changed to a very demonic looking Red X who seemed to be a crow merged with form of Deaths own shadow.

"Huh."

It was starting to make sense to Freed now first he was excommunicated by the church for his methods as a priest.

"He."

Then he ended up working with the Fallen Angels and other Stray Priests to get his revenge on them all.

"He Ha."

It only got worse with tonight as here he thought fate was against him from the start… but no God and Fate was leading him to his very moment this great epiphany of his.

"He Ha; ha."

But that's life right?

"Ha, ha; ha."

Life.

That's when he realized the truth about everything; his parents, lack of friends and drive...It all boiled down to one thing:

"Ha, ha, ha; ha!"

Life was the ultimate joke, and he was the punchline.

Or…Had been.

"HA, HA, HA, HA; HA! HE, HE HO, HO HA!"

And now Freed has found someone who really gets him now Red X a Devil who knows how much Life was a joke and instead of laying down and accepting it he saw the truth of it all. Freed will still keep doing what he loves doing but now… oh yes now he has a target and he'll make that target just like him.

(Scene Break the Next Day Old School Building)

Katase and Murayama were coming to as they looked around as Murayama then shot up in shock. "Hey you ok?" Konan asked as she was in her disguised form.

"Konan-san." Murayama said but then felt something off as she looked around and swore things were starting to slow down. "What the?" Murayama asked as she looked around just as things started to speed up again back to normal speed.

"Oh boy it's starting." Konan said as she then looked for Terra, Nya-Nya, and Koneko to hold Murayama down. "Look Murayama calm down and focus for a minute." Konan said as Murayama looked and her hands and to her shock they were vibrating in a way her eyes could barely keep up with them.

Soon Murayama dashed to a random spot but to a normal eye she basically teleported as Murayama tried to calm down. "Oh crap hey we need containment here!" Konan called to the door as she hoped the others would hurry on back. Murayama then made a dash to the window breaking it as her head hit it now producing electricity as Murayama was panicking.

"What's happening to me?" Murayama asked in shock and fear as she tried to make sense of this.

Soon before Murayama could burst out in speed again she was hit by a Red X gone slime as it stopped and restrained her which was then followed by Earth Boot cuffs and Koneko restraining Murayama with Miko's help.

"Ok calm down now." Jonathan said as he was wearing the glove and had it connected to his Red X Belt. "It's going to be a lot to take in so try and control yourself and wait for Katase to wake up ok." Red X said as this was going to be a long ass explanation.

(Scene Break Aika's house)

Aika was in the bathroom as she was looking at her bare back where a blue scarab like object was attached to her spine. "Jesus Christ how do I explain this in Gym Class?" Aika asked as she looked at her back.

" _ **Gym Class? Explain it."**_ Came a voice inside Aika's head as the bug on her spine glowed with beeps to the outside.

"Ok you're a weapon right?" Aika asked as the object confirmed it by producing cannons on Aika's arms. "Ok well think of it like… um combat training only without the combat." Aika said as she looked. "Basically put, we as students have to take a physical education course to keep our bodies in tip top shape for the outside world and everyday life." Aika said as she looked to her new… tenant.

" _ **So this Gym Class you will be required to train for certain situations outside the walls of your education campus. A logical method of preparations for young flesh beings."**_ The Scarab said thinking of something else. _**"Weapon systems will be available to help defend host designation Aika Kiryuu from possible threats."**_ The Scarab said as Aika was wide eyed at this.

"Wow wait a minute blue bug Dodge Ball is not something to kill at." Aika said as the Scarab noticed this.

" _ **Heart rate increase detected possible threats near activating weapon systems."**_ The Scarab said as Aika saw her arms getting cannons and the bug becoming more like a back pack.

"No wait I'm not in danger your just making me nervous about class you trigger happy bug!" Aika called trying to get the weapons off of her form. "This is going to be a long day, please tell me you have a cloaking function." Aika said as the Scarab heard this.

" _ **I do but cloaking reflects cowardly acts and will prove to be an inefficient tactic."**_ The Scarab responded as it was not interested in running from any fights.

"No I just need you to stay hidden when I take my shirt and bra off." Aika defended as the Scarab wasn't convinced. "IT um helps us keep the element of surprised and prevent arousing suspicion.

" _ **Such a tactic is efficient very well."**_ The Scarab said before it vanished on Aika's back as she then sighed in relief at her new tenant blending in with her skin.

"Now to get ready." Aika said as she was happy to get to school knowing her new friend would stay out of sight.

(Scene Break after Katase woke up)

The group of both peerages explained the Katase and Murayama the full story as Murayama was shocked to learn she now has the same powers as the Flash and his sidekicks. "So how fast can I go?" Murayama asked as she looked at her hands as she was now freed.

"If I had to guess… probably fast enough to break the Chrono Barrier if you're not careful." Rias said as she heard about the Flashpoint Incident from her Brother Sirzechs and the other Satan's. "But that's only if you're really booking it and not staying in control." Rias said as Murayama hearing this had smiles on her face no doubt thinking how she would never be late for any of her classes ever again.

"Wait so Murayama here is a speedster now? Great just what I needed." Jonathan said as he sat on the sofa area.

"Ok so… you turned me into a Devil, to save my life then?" Katase asked as she looked to Jonathan.

"Yes I did your welcome." Jonathan said as he shrugged it off as not a big deal.

"So that means… your Red X." Katase said as Jonathan then shrugged.

"Yeah I am." Jonathan said waiting for either fangirl over a bad boy or a criminal hater shooting arrows at him.

"So… what now?" Katase asked as she looked to Jonathan and the others.

"What now? Katase he turned you into a Devil without your consent!" Murayama defended as she was trying to figure out her abilities a bit.

"Hey it's not his fault you were right we shouldn't have gone in there Katase… but he doesn't seem like the person to let people die if he can help it." Katase said as she looked to Murayama.

"Yeah plus I'm really trying to avoid getting ladies into my peerage. I don't need to look like sir pervert peaks-a-lot over here." Jonathan said pointing is thumb to Issei.

"Yeah." Issei said before he caught the insult. "Hey!" Issei called out as Jonathan looked at the new girls in his peerage.

"Well… if Katase is going to be a member of your peerage and working with the pervert here I wanna join also!" Murayama called as Jonathan looked.

"No." Jonathan said as he didn't want to have a harem.

"I won't take no for an answer." Murayama called as Jonathan glared at her.

"You and what army?" Jonathan asked as he got his foot on the table to get hire ground over Murayama.

"Well I wonder how the Teen Titans would do learning two criminals are down in Japan, or better yet the Justice League." Murayama countered as Jonathan saw what she was playing as he then had another counter attack.

"And if I have your memories erased of all of this?" Jonathan asked as Murayama then sped past Jonathan to Katase where they stood side by side. Both were smiling innocently but the message was clear if Murayama can't tell then Katase will. "Heh, well played." Jonathan said as he got hustled by the Speedster.

"Ok what piece did you use on me anyway?" Katase asked as Jonathan looked.

"I used a Pawn on you because you're very versatile beyond that archery skill." Jonathan said as he looked at Katase.

"Wait Versatile?" Issei asked after getting the sticky X off his mouth as Katase looked.

"Yeah don't you know the Pawns are one of the best pieces you can have in a game of chess?" Katase asked as she looked over to Issei.

"Ok then hurry up and change me!" Murayama demanded as Terra sighed.

"Well she's a bundle of energy." Terra said as she spun rocks around in her hand with her powers.

"Ok then I Jonathan Crowe Valefor blablabla recruit you Murayama blablabla as my Knight." Jonathan said as he used the magic and was quick and fast about it as he sounded like he honestly didn't really care about this since he was basically blackmailed into making Murayama his servant.

And with that Murayama's body glowed as she accepted the Evil Piece which was then absorbed into her body as the deed was done. "Ok then you should be up bright and early tomorrow for major training we need to figure out how fast you really are." Rias said jumping in as Murayama paid attention.

"Plus you could use a suit to hide your identity Nyan." Miko said as a bit of Nya-Nya seeped out.

"Great just what we need more guys." Konan said as she was hoping a few guys will join this peerage.

"Trust me I may be a flirt but harems are the last thing on my mind." Jonathan said as Issei glared at him and then had an idea.

"Well Peerage leader Jonathan if you don't want them can you point them my way and." Issei began only for Jonathan to fire another Sticky X at Issei's mouth shutting him up.

"Shame since Devils aren't against the act of Polygamy." Rias said as she looked to their growing numbers.

"Yeah whatever don't you all have contracts to take care of?" Jonathan asked as he looked to his and Rias' odd set of servants.

"Yes let's get back to work everyone and we need to get Jonathan's new recruits up to par." Rias said clapping her hands as Jonathan rolled his eyes as he saw Akeno eying him.

"Back off sadist dominatrix!" Jonathan roared as he had his gear on him just in case Akeno decides to experiment again or worse bring up his magical durability and resistance.

"Oh don't be like that Johnny boy." Akeno teased as Jonathan with some of his Red X gear was ready for a worst case scenario if it ever involves Akeno somehow.

One thing is for sure Jonathan's life as a Devil Thief is only going to get far more hectic then he would like. Plus he still needed to steal back the prototype before any more Sacred Gear Users got caught up in the supernatural. He owed Issei that much after nearly getting him killed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Merry Christmas everyone. Glad I finally finished this chapter for you all. Now I hope you all have yourselves a merry Christmas and as you leave you leave a review for this fic. And like I always say when we depart at the end of a fanfic's chapter ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Highschool Red X DXD

ESKK: Ok time to start people. But before we do I would like to point out a guest reviewer who comments that I'm killing of so many characters. Yes I know I'm doing this but I have a good reason to do this but I will not reveal it till later so please don't rage until you get the full story thank you. Now then let's start this chapter now

(Start Chapter Sports Field after School)

"So can someone tell me why we're out here again?" Katase asked as she looked at the scene around her seeing Murayama in a track suit with a heard monitor and what looked like ear plugs shaped like a thunderbolt.

"Training, I met a speedster before and well not on good terms but I know the basic gist of the power. We're here to see if she is fast enough to break the sound barrier and cause a sonic boom." Konan said as she was helping set up.

"Yea and being a Knight makes you naturally faster so for safety reasons we need to help you get your speed under control." Rias said as the Peerage with Sona acquiring the equipment had helped them set up.

"Ok Murayama we're ready when you are." Akeno said as Jonathan looked.

"Ok let's get started A-holes." Jonathan said as he was ready to roll out the red carpet.

Murayama got to the ready position as Jonathan sat on a lawn chair watching the scene with drink. "You guys may need this." Jonathan said passing a set of ear plugs in case of a sonic boom.

"Barrier is up!" Terra called as she used her powers to create a shield of Earth to protect themselves.

"Ok… ready Murayama?" Kiba called as Murayama nodded and got on the ready position like a track and field runner.

"So how fast is she going to be anyway?" Issei asked as he saw this.

"Wait for it." Jonathan said as he was ready for anything.

"Ok go!" Akeno called letting her lightning shot up as soon Murayama was covered in the speed force lightning which she then dashed and ran fast real fast as everyone saw her run around the track and cause a sonic boom.

This in turn knocked all those unprotected to the ground as Issei saw this and quickly hid behind Terra's Earth Shield she had to reinforce as he hid behind her. "Take it off or I'll break it off." Terra said feeling Issei grabbing her ass to which Issei let go real fast.

Murayama was running as to her everything had slowed down as Murayama had an idea and ran straight at the peerages and ran past Issei who was frozen to her eyes and tapped his cheek causing it to ripple as she then turned but then hit the barrier around the field breaking it.

When time resumed Issei was sent flying with a yelp as he then hit the ground hard as everyone looked and saw Murayama stuck in a wall as Koneko and Nya-Nya got up. "We'll go help her." Koneko said as they looked to Issei who was down most likely for the count.

"I'm ok." Murayama called as the Speed force was really damn strong with this girl.

"Ow." Issei cried in pain as Jonathan rolled his eyes at this turn of events.

"Well this is getting fun." Jonathan said as he then took a swig of his punch and drank it as he watched the event happen.

(Scene Break the next day)

Red X was in full suit patrolling the town as he made sure to use that magic thing the others had to turn peoples head away to stay hidden. Konan and the new ladies were handling the other stuff, getting contracts and Issei was with Red X for a job.

"Really Issei you need a better outfit then that." Red X said pointing out how Issei's outfit made him look like a Japanese TV Show her reject.

"It was all I had from my cosplay collection sue me!" Issei called as he had to mix and match his costumes for this. "Besides how come Murayama and Katase get awesome suits like theirs?" Issei complained as Murayama had a suit similar to Kid Flash and Impulse put together while Katase looked like a Japanese Archer of the modern world with a hood and mask.

"Simply put they asked for and made their own costumes you on the other hand don't even need one." Red X said as he looked to Issei.

"Fine whatever." Issei said as they arrived at the location in question.

"Is this the place?" Red X asked before Issei pulled out the contract and checked the address,

"Yep." Issei answered as they approached the house. Red X noted that all the lights were off in the home, though didn't think much of it. "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm Gremory-sama's underling and I have her apprentice with me." Issei called as Red X saw something wasn't right here.

"Someone left the door open." Red X noted. His eye narrowed before Issei took off his shoes and entered the house. "Issei, I don't like this." Red X said stopping Issei as he activated his Thief mode and noticed what looked like a struggle happen here. "Issei hallway lights now." Red X ordered as he glared at Issei who nodded and to their shock the hallway looked like a disaster zone and on the walls were the writing in blood and that was "HAHAHAHA!" so needless to say Red X did now like this image.

"Dude what happened here?" Issei asked as Red X looked at the area before him.

"Do you want the honest truth or want me to sugar coat it?" Red X asked as Issei looked to him. "Right now I'm hoping it's not who I think it is coming for vacation from Gotham in fact I'm hoping it's his crazy sidekick at least she's more reasonable then he is." Red X said as Issei knew who he was talking about.

"Wait dude you don't mean, Joker?" Issei asked as there wasn't a human alive who wasn't scared or had heard of the insane Clown prince of Gotham.

"I'm hoping praying to God that it's not and if a Devil Prays to God it's bad." Red X said as he only met Joker once and that day had never wanted to meet him again for his remaining lifespan.

The duo walked through the house some more as Issei gulped in fear as to who or what could be here that did this. "Wait you hear that?" Issei asked as Red X listened as it sounded like a sadistic parody of circus music as it sounded like someone was humming to the song and laughing at certain part.

"Issei." Red X called as he looked ahead as they arrived at the main living room with a mangled corpse and the victim looked to have smiled carved into his face as Issei wanted to vomit at this but Red X glared at this.

Red X inspected the corpse and saw no traces of Joker Venom in this person. Red X then looked around and saw the corpse was fresh as he even saw words carved into the person like, God is Dead or just plain HAHAHAHA.

"Dude its Joker we need to get out of here now!" Issei called as he may be a Devil now but he'd rather not deal with the Joker anytime soon.

"No it's not him." Red X said as he looked at the corpse. "This type of Joker kill is old very old Joker almost never does this type of killing anymore unless he is out of his venom or just feels like it. Normally when he's in town the victim is found dead by Joker Venom and here he's dead by stab wounds and having a smile carved into his face." Red X said as he looked at the victim. "And look." Red X pointing out the forehead. "Headshot by a handgun instant kill so we know how he died." Red X said as he saw this was old school.

"Wait so if the Joker didn't do this, who did?" Issei asked as he tried to figure out who could have done something so horrible to an innocent guy.

"That would be me." A voice sang from behind them said. Red X and Issei quickly turned around and saw who it was. The man had green hair and pale white skin but clearly they were fresh but the point of the matter was Red X recognized him in a heartbeat.

"Freed." Red X said as he glared at the man in question.

"Who?" Freed asked as he then laughed in a very Joker fashion as Red X held back a shiver up his spine. "Oh wait that's what I was called right?" Freed asked as he then laughed to his heart's content as he smiled an insane grin at Red X.

"Oh crap." Red X said realizing what had happened and what he had created. Red X just created a Joker of all things and completely by accident to boot.

"Well if you want to call me something Red call me The Fool!" He laughed as Red X glared at him and looked to the corpse while laughing.

"Really 'The Fool,' I was expecting something better?" Issei said as soon Red X pushed Issei down to avoid cards being thrown at them as the cards were Taro Cards.

"The Fool as in the Taro Card." Red X said as he saw Freed was bat shit insane.

"Issei run get the others now!" Red X called but Fool stopped them firing at Issei's leg.

"Not blessed bullets but still does the job!" Fool called holding a revolver with a long barrel.

"Issei!" Red X called as he checked on Issei as the bullet was causing Issei great pain for him.

Red X was about to pull out another item as he may be no Batman but he was still not going to let another get screwed over by his mistakes. Soon a scream was heard as Red X, Issei, and The Fool looked and saw none other than Asia Argento standing there with a horrified look upon her fare features.

"What the Hell Asia what are you doing here!?" The Fool demanded as he then shrugged a bit. "Well if you're here the barrier is already made so I guess once I deal with these two you will be next." He laughed as Asia was in shock at the corpse she found and the slaughter The Fool had made here.

"Don't do this." Asia said as Red X began to look around with Thief Vision as he saw Asia was scared and also saw things he could use here to beat Freed.

"Besides Devils are just another riot to put a big smile on their faces." The Fool laughed as Red X growled at this bastard here. "In fact let's start with the Dragon boy here for that big grin!" The Fool called out pointing his sword at Issei.

"Asia Run!" Red X called but The Fool swung down upon Red X only for Asia to grab his arm and keep him from finishing the attack.

"Please don't I beg you for mercy forgive these two there sins father just let them go!" Asia begged as her eyes were shedding tears as Red X remembered a similar scene from so long ago.

"Little cunt!" The Fool yelled throwing Asia off him and pointing his sword at the now frightened Nun.

"But how can you just say the Father almighty would approve of this." Asia called out but The Fool then growled.

"Enough of that crap!" The Fool yelled as he slashed at Asia tearing apart her dress and her bra with it. Asia then covered up as Red X was getting just about sick of this. "Here is a little lesson you should learn, God won't help you or me or anyone! All it takes is one bad day to drive those like you and Red X here into lunacy." He yelled as he then laughed at her while grabbing her cheeks. "I even lost my mind and it was all thanks to Red X that I saw the truth! This world life death it's just one big demented gag and I was put on this Earth to make others see this truth also!" The Fool laughed as he then pushed Asia to the wall.

"The Fallen Angels said I wasn't supposed to hurt you but who gives a crap what they say I do whatever I want for chaos sake!" The Fool yelled out pinning Asia with his sword.

"Dammit." Red X cursed as he glared at The Fool. Then Red X saw it Asia getting her breasts fondled as she was basically being molested as Red X knew he created this monster and it was up to him to stop this monster. "You… son of a bitch!" Red X roared out as he charged at The Fool knocking him away from Asia before the fight started.

"Now that's more like it!" The Fool yelled as Red X then began to beat the ever living day lights out of him sending punch after punch to his body breaking every bone he can get his fists to connect a blow. Red X kept fighting as he was filed with a rage he had never truly known before as his past began to come back to him.

Flashes in his eyes of a hospital room and a woman going through cancer dying while he held her hands. Then being picked up by beings with black feathers and crow like appearance, fighting alongside Robin and later Catwoman followed up by Batman at one point. He kept beating The Fool down as he kept laughing and laughing like an insane psychopath as Red X's fists were soon being stained red as The Fool got up and laughed.

"That's right Red X beat me till your fists are bloody baby." The Fool edged Red X on as he grabbed The Fool and knocked him through a wall and then to the window torts the backyard. Red X then pinned The Fool down and began to punch him again and again as he looked like he was ready to kill him.

Red X then brought his blade out ready to end it as the Red X Blade from his hand would end this fight as the eye holes on his mask glowed red. "Come on finish it due me in bitch!" The Fool laughed as he looked to Red X. "Prove that we are exactly alike you and I." The Fool laughed as Red X then with as much control he can muster pulled back and got off The Fool.

"Justice not vengeance." Red X said once before he breathed to calm his rage down. Red X was a thief and was already pretty low on the morals and law abiding part. But he refused to stoop any lower to those murderers as he refused to take a life regardless of what they had done. "I won't kill you, no matter how much you deserve it." Red X said as he was walking away. But then he felt The Fool begin to move as he pulled out the revolver again as Red X then spun around and threw his throwing X at The Fool disarming him before he proceeded to restrain him.

"Red X!" Came the voice of Kiba and Issei as Red X looked and saw Rias Peerage with Asia as his Peerage saw what he had done here.

"Send an anonymous tip to Kuoh's local law enforcement tell them what you can." Red X said as Rias was surprised by this.

"You're not going to kill him?" Rias asked as this Priest was breaking the treaty here.

"No he's sick and needs serious help." Red X said as he walked away as Kiba took note to how The Fool looked like Joker from back at Gotham City back in in the western states.

"Don't know what you guys have for Arkham down here but its better he stays off the streets and in a strait jacket." Red X said as Terra was already on the tip.

"Well we better go before Cops show up then." Terra said as Red X nodded.

"Wait what about her?" Blackfire asked as she pointed to Asia who was shocked by all of this.

"Bring her along she's a target of the Fallen Angels." Red X said as Rias looked at this as she saw Red X may not want to admit it but he was showing leader like characteristics right now.

"Alright." Rias said as Red X was moved The Fool to the room where the corpse was currently held at and make sure he was caught red handed.

"Don't worry Red I'll be back to see you." The Fool laughed as Red X glared at him and dropped him off.

"Yeah in your dreams." Red X said as he then took his leave in the magical portal with the shocked Asia.

(Scene Break Kuoh Clock Tower)

Red X was sitting on a gargoyle as he watched the city down below as he looked at his hands wondering where he went wrong. First he was only looking out for himself and next thing he knows Blackfire lands into his life literally and the two become partners in crime. Then following that up they get called to Japan to do a job that goes way south for them. As Red X sat there he then realized he's been too risky with his profession as not only is he a wanted thief but he now has the responsibility of a peerage of those he got killed by accident to look after them and make sure they become high-class devils.

"Red X?" Came a new voice as Red X looked and saw Rias landing nearby as she saw him here. "When did you start brooding?" Rias joked as Red X ignored her attempt at joking.

"What do you want Rias?" Red X said as he wasn't going to call her teacher or Buchou anytime soon.

"I just wanted to talk." Rias said as she sat down next to Red X.

"Ok then talk." Red X said as Rias then sighed a bit.

"Well quick rerun of things after you ran off Asia is ok and safe she's staying in one of the club houses spare rooms under guard so she's ok." Rias began as she looked to Red X. "Kind of stressful isn't it." Rias said as she looked to the night sky above them.

"Stressful?" Red X asked as he looked to Rias in confusion at her odd statement.

"Being a King." Rias said as she looked to Red X who even after all the times he says he looks out for number 1 he still goes out of his way to help people. "Red X I know I basically hog tied you into this situation but… right now I'm really questioning my first thoughts on you." Rias said as she looked to Red X.

"Really then do tell." Red X said as he looked to Rias wanting to hear what she would say about him.

"When we first met I thought you were a selfish thief who would let his peerage die just to save his own skin." Rias began as Red X smirked. "But… you aren't sure you're a selfish thief but you don't let people die if you can help it in fact you even revived people who you felt didn't deserve to die for your mistakes." Rias said as she looked to Red X who was deep in thought. "All in all you're a selfish thief but you embody the true meaning of honor among thieves." Rias said as Red X looked to her and shrugged.

"Whatever." Red X said as he stood up surprising Rias.

"Wait what are you doing?" Rias asked as Red X looked to Rias. "I'm going to steal back Sacred Gear Tracker even if I have to destroy it." Red X said as he got up. "And the good thing is I know where it is now, thanks to Asia." Red X said as he stood up.

"Wait you do?" Rias asked as Red X smirked.

"Yeah I do and I got some bait for them to take." Red X said as he looked to Rias. "I had Nitro-Lady scout around the city with her Speed Force power and found the Fallen Angels were tracking another Sacred Gear holder and someone who may be a Sacred Gear Holder." Red X said as Rias was surprised by this. "One of them is Aika Kiryu and the other well I know her so I had Nitro-Lady, Arrow Shot, and Nyan-Nyan check on Aika. Konan, Terra, and I are going to check on the other user and when they take either bait we're going full frontal on the Church." Red X said as Rias was surprised by this.

"Wait are you crazy Red X doing this could become an international incident!" Rias argued as they were trying for a peaceful solution to get the tracker back.

"I play by my own rules so don't try and stop me." Red X said as Rias was shocked. "I stole it and caused this so I need to fix it." Red X said before he got to the ledge and jumped off only to vanish due to his suits teleportation system.

(Later Kuoh Park that evening)

The Blond haired blue eyed girl who looked like a spoiled little princess from the US was walking as she was grumbling to herself. "Dammit, stupid dad, stupid Fang!" She growled as she stormed about. Her boyfriend or Ex-Boyfriend had gone and dumped her before she came here. Her Spider headed boyfriend wanted to call quits with her because low and behold he found a better girl with insect powers like him or similar to him. She didn't get the details apparently during their last incident with the supernatural her boyfriend ended up hooking up with a spider leg bimbo who seemed to have a bondage fetish.

Oh and let's not forget the infamous Killer Moth as her father had gotten himself into huge trouble with not only the Teen Titans but also the Justice League when one of his experiments got into a plague form and now Kitten was sent to Japan of all places to hide out until it all blows over for her father. Plus she now has been enrolled into a whole new school and the only thing from home she has was the stupid larva from her father's hive not the hive itself just one larva runt.

Speaking of said larva Kitten couldn't exactly say no to it because as much as she hated to admit it the little guy was adorable as he was like her own personal purse dog. But it didn't mean she was completely alone as she roamed in her pink shirt and her skinny jeans. After all her she did have her own other persona tucked away in her bag just in case of emergencies. But if rumor holds truth Red X was here also and she won't lie the bad boys always seemed to attract her wherever she went.

"You miss." Came a new voice as Kitten stopped as she looked to see a man in a trench coat as he looked to her. "Are you here with anyone?" He asked as Kitten looked confused at this man's question.

"What do you care you old geezer." Kitten asked as the man then smirked at her response.

"If not then good, less likely to be missed." He said as soon from his back black feathered wings came out surprising Kitten for a moment. "Sorry but since you have connections to Killer Moth you're going to have to die now." The man said as Kitten had reached into her bag and to the Fallen Angels' surprised had a pink energy whip swung at him.

"Back off asshole! I'm not in the mood for some wannabe Japanese Super Villain wanting to get some story to his name!" Kitten yelled as she had the whip in hand as her pet larva creature came out of her bag and saw the event going on.

"Little bitch." The Fallen Angel growled as Kitten smirked at him as she swung the whip around and had it wrap around him before she pulled and slammed him down hard to the stone ground.

"Wanna try me punk?!" Kitten growled as she glared at the Fallen Angel as her Whip returned to her.

'This girl has a sacred Gear then…' The Fallen Angel thought as Dohnaseek saw she had the power and since Freed was stuck with the Cops down into the deepest pits of insanity he needed to be replaced. 'Maybe if I can convince her to join our faction she can be useful once we learn the Sacred Gear she possesses.' Dohnaseek thought only to be hit by what looked like a throwing Star that looked like a Pink version of Red X.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kitten growled as Dohnaseek glared at her.

"No… if you're with Red X then you must die." Dohnaseek said as he summoned forth a spear of light surprising Kitten as she wasn't wearing her suit right now.

"Oh crap." Kitten said as she knew without her suit she was out of her element.

Soon a Violet Star Blast came out of nowhere as Kitten looked and saw Blackfire was here also before the Earth around Dohnaseek lifted up and was sent at him hitting him with small bursts like a machine gun filled with blank rounds. Soon Red X shadow which looked like a crow appeared above Dohnaseek as he looked up and saw him coming down like a phantom and hit Dohnaseek.

"Wow." Kitten said as soon the trio began to give the Fallen Angel a royal beat down.

Red X soon had Dohnaseek restrained as he pushed him to the fountain where Blackfire pulled out a lighter and lit it. "Ok start talking Dohnaseek where are you keeping the tracker!" Red X yelled as he was drawing out a bit of his own inner Batman to interrogate him.

"I won't tell you anything!" Dohnaseek said as Red X then nodded to Blackfire. Blackfire then pulled what looked like metal and used the lighter to heat it which was surprisingly instantaneous.

"Wait Metal can't be heated to branding level so fast except for… Hellfire." Dohnaseek gasped as Hellfire was the equivalent to Light Attacks against Devils.

"That's right, so talk or else!" Terra yelled as she used her Earth Power to restrain Dohnaseek so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"You don't have the nerve." Dohnaseek countered as Red X then leaned to his ear making him nervous.

"Try me." Red X said as Blackfire then used the metal to punch Dohnaseek in the back not only breaking bones but also branding him with the metal as he screamed in pain.

"Wanna talk now?" Blackfire said as Dohnaseek cried out as he looked.

"Ok, ok I'll talk!" Dohnaseek said cracking as Hellfire based pain was excruciating to deal with for his kind.

"Good." Red X said as his two cohort backed off.

"It's under the church deep down near the, alter where we had planned to rip the Sacred Gear out of the nun you took from us." Dohnaseek said as Red X looked.

"Anything else?" Red X asked as Dohnaseek looked to him in fear.

"Y-yes we have many guards in and out of the church since we lost Freed and the girl was taken you won't be able to get in and out alive!" Dohnaseek said as Red X nodded to him.

"To bad I make my own rules here." Red X said as he then punched and knock the Fallen Angel here out cold. "Terra call Rias tell them we got the lead and tell the others to meet up with us at the Church." Red X said as Terra nodded.

"Got it boss." Terra said as Kitten was still there.

"Um Red X." Kitten was heard as she looked to Red X who looked back.

"Great you again." Red X said as he never met Kitten personally but he knew her reputation as a diva and a spoiled little princess.

"I overheard what you guys were talking about." Kitten said as Red X then glared at her.

"Ok and?" Red X said as Kitten then had an idea.

"That guy said I had a sacred Gear ok." Kitten said as Red X heard this.

"Great… in other words you're a major target here." Red X said as he looked to her.

"Well I also just arrived and need a place to stay so…" Kitten said as Red X glared at her.

"No, unless you can be useful somehow then zip it and go about your night." Red X said as he glared at Kitten on this whole thing.

Then Red X instincts flared up as he quickly grabbed a throwing star sent at him as he looked and saw it was like his own but in the color of pink. "Ok… so you're the knock off or fake daughter of mine." Red X said as he had heard of Pink X and needless to say she was one hell of a swag stealer.

"Yeah I'm that girl." Kitten said as Terra and Blackfire both heard of Pink X also and knew that she was spouting bullshit unless she had time traveled somehow.

"The answer is still no case end point." Red X countered as Kitten then glared at him and took out her energy whip once more.

"I won't let you go so easily." Kitten said as she glared at Red X.

"Don't tell me you'll follow me regardless of what I say or if we try to stop you right?" Red X asked almost testing her as Kitten glared at him.

"Hell yeah!" Kitten yelled back as Red X growled.

"Fine but don't get in my way, keep up, and do everything I tell you to, got it." Red X growled as Kitten nodded in understanding.

"Got it, Xiepoo." Kitten said as Red X then glared at her.

"Don't ever call me that got it." Red X said as Kitten nodded to this. "Ok suit up or we're leaving you behind." Red X said as Kitten was shocked by this.

"Ok got it." Kitten said as there goes trying for pet names.

As Red X, Terra, and Blackfire walked away Blackfire spoke up. "I hate her." Blackfire said as Red X looked.

"It's only temporary." Red X said as Terra glared at him.

"If she ends up joining I am not sharing my room with her." Terra said as she looked to Red X.

"Whatever." Red X said as they began to head out to deal with the Church in Town with Kitten quickly getting suited up as she ran to catch up to them.

(With Nitro-Lady, Nyan-Nyan, and Arrow Shot)

Nitro-Lady or Murayama with Arrow Shot or Katase were watching over Aika as Nyan-Nyan stayed close using her cat like reflexes to move around with ease. As they moved Aika looked like she was talking to herself as Nyan-Nyan heard this as well.

"Hey is it just me or do you guys hear something beeping and crawling." Nyan-Nyan said as she could hear it also. Soon the trio had to dodge and energy blast as Aika had armor and weapons on her chest and arms as the three saw this. "Ok that answers that question." Nyan-Nyan said as Aika was trying to get it under control.

"Let's stop her fast." Nitro-Lady said before Arrow Shot acted and fired an arrow to the ground which then produced a white flag. "What?" Nitro-Lady asked as she saw this from under her mask.

The three girls jumped down as they looked to Aika who was surprised to see them here. "We come in peace." Arrow-Shot said as she looked to Aika as she dropped her bow and quiver down.

"See told you we were ok!" Aika yelled to the armor as it receded to her back.

" _ **Don't trust them so easily this could easily be a tactic to force us to lower our guard."**_ The Scarab said from within Aika as Aika looked to her guests.

"Um can I help you three?" Aika asked as Arrow-Shot spoke next.

"Well Fallen Angels guys with black wings are after you and they either want to capture you or kill you, right now our boss and his group are about to take a frontal attack and we're supposed to keep you safe." Arrow-Shot said as Aika thought about it.

"Ok… that actually sounds like fun." Aika said as she looked to her costumed friends.

"Um your life being in danger is fun?" Nyan-Nyan asked as Aika nodded.

"Yeah you never really live unless you come close to death." Aika said as the Scarab heard the entire conversation. "Mind if I tag along to really sock it to the Fallen Angels?" Aika asked with a smirk as she looked to her possible teammates.

"That wasn't part of the plan plus you can't protect yourself." Arrow Shot said as Aika then smirked to her.

"Can I?" Aika asked as she gave her tenant to ok. Soon Aika's back began to glow with the Scarab's eyes before her school uniform burst out and then the Scarab's then reached out with insect like legs and latched onto its host. Then it began to form the rest of the armor leaving the head for last which formed around it and removed her glasses.

By the end of it Aika looked like a female Blue Beetle as she was ready to move out. "Ok one last thing." Nitro-Lady said as she looked to Aika. "What do we call you now?" Nitro-Lady asked as Aika looked at her suit and remembered the first thing she said when she found the Scarab.

"You can call me… Lady Kabuto." Lady Kabuto said as she had no idea what she had just stepped into head first without even thinking.

"Ok then Lady Kabuto ready to go kick some ass." Nitro-Lady asked as soon Lady Kabuto went airborne. "Ok race you to the Church!" Nitro-Lady said before she ran off in a burst of speed from the Speed Force and in turn Lady Kabuto flew after her.

"Hold on!" Nyan-Nyan called as she grabbed Arrow Shot and ran after them to get to the Church fast.

(Scene Break ORC Club House Kuoh Academy)

Rias was sitting on the desk as Rias was looked at her Familiar who was kidnapped by Red X to deliver a message as she looked at it with her Peerage here. "Going to the Church to take back the Tracker, Fallen Angels are basically invading Gremory Turf so grow a pair and help us kick them out. –Red X." Rias read aloud as Rias looked at this letter.

"Well Buchou what do we do." Kiba asked as he looked to Rias as Red X had singlehandedly throw everything they normally due down into a shit pile and into the fan.

"We need to divide and conquer no doubt the Fallen Angels won't give up on Asia so easily so we need to stay and protect her." Rias said as she then looked to Issei. "Issei you, Kiba, and Koneko will go meet with Red X and his group and hit the Fallen Angels hard, and Issei remember what I told you about pawns the Church is enemy territory so you can promote there." Rias said as Issei nodded.

"Understood Rias." Issei, Kiba, and Koneko said as they all understood.

"Akeno and I will remain here to protect Asia just in case now move out." Rias said as she hoped that Jonathan knew what he was doing.

(Scene Break Church)

Red X, Blackfire, Terra, and Kitten now in the Pink X suit had arrived as her suit was similar to Red X's but the Red was Pink and it also had a Pink hair thing on the back similar to feathers of a pink crow.

With them Nitro-Lady, Arrow Shot, Nyan-Nyan, and Lady Kabuto arrived as everyone looked to each other. "She's the one they wanted and you saved her?" Arrow-Shot asked as Red X nodded.

"Yeah she's called Pink X and right now it's up for debate if she can be my protégé if not sidekick." Red X said as he then dodged a whip attack from Pink X.

"I prefer partner." Pink X said as Red X shrugged.

"Whatever." Red X said as Lady Kabuto looked.

"Well just call me Lady Kabuto then now let's get going!" Lady Kabuto said before she heard a beeping sound. "Huh?" She asked seeing a Red X stuck to the wall as it beeped.

"Fire in the hole!" Red X yelled before the doors exploded as when the smoke cleared, they all ran in only to find a deserted church.

"Um is this even the right place?" Pink X asked as she looked around.

"Yeah we got movement below us and behind us!" Lady Kabuto called out as she turned around to see the Priests and Fallen Angels here as among them Red X and Blackfire recognized Raynare.

"Well seems an entire peerage of Devils came in huh?" Raynare asked as Pink X glared.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, blink and you all get shot at." The Lolita Fallen Angel said as Red X saw this as the busty MILF looking one smirked at them.

"Well I'm happy you brought the Sacred Gear girl here, she's been a major target since our friends down west lost track of her." Raynare said as Pink X was shocked by this new information. "But alas we only need your female twin so the rest of you will die!" Raynare called as she and the other two Fallen Angels then produced Spears of Light.

"NO!" Red X called as the bullets were then fired with the Light Spears but then time seemed to slow down or in Nitro-Lady's perception she began to speed up.

*Insert Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce

Nitro-Lady then stretched a bit and put her goggles on as she then ran. Nitro-Lady ran over the pews as she went to each Priest as she tapped one in the cheek causing it to ripple as he was in front of an ally of his. She then knocked the hat off of one and then went to a pew and grabbed a bible and threw one at a priest. She then grabbed the gun off of one throw it aside and gave him a wedge before going another. The next one she got his gun and threw it as it slowed to a near stop as she then grabbed his hand and made it into a fist before she pushed it to his face laughing a bit to herself. Nitro-Lady then made her way to two priests who were side to side and moved their hands from their guns and moved said guns to each other's face where the recoil would hit them both.

Nitro-Lady then saw one of them had a real nice hat and she then took it and put it on and once she looked at a Mirror she didn't like it and tossed it to the Lolita Fallen Angel where it would hit her and hit her hard. Nitro-Lady then saw her allies and remembered the light spears and bullets as she quickly moved. Luckily since she was sped up using the Speed Force she was able to move the holy Bullets while speeding up her own molecules to bypass the pain straight to healing and even moved the spears so they would all miss.

Nitro-Lady then went to the Fallen Angels and grabbed their hands and did the punch themselves movement to Raynare and followed it up by tapping her MILF friend's cheek causing it to ripple.

*End OST

Soon time picked up once more as the bullets missed, Raynare punched herself as well as another priest. The MILF ended up going flying with another Priest as one Priest got hit by a bible and the Lolita was nailed by a Priest hat flying at her hard as both were hit by the other Priest and the MILF Fallen Angels respectively. Two Priests ended up being hit by their own guns, as the crowd was dealt with easily.

"What the Hell happened?!" Raynare demanded as she got up and saw the Priests and her friends with herself were knocked down.

She then looked and saw Nitro-Lady smirking at them as she quickly remembered the burst of lightning when it happened. "A Speedster." Raynare said as she then glared.

"To bad for you I brought help." Raynare said as she then snapped her fingers causing the Alter to burst out as more Stray Exorcists came out all wielding weapons.

*Insert Welcome to the Jungle by Guns and Roses

"Damn." Red X said as he saw this as Blackfire then looked to him.

"Well what's the plan boss?" Blackfire asked as Red X then smirked a bit to himself at some joke.

"I was never a team player, but… I guess I can make an exception here." Red X said as he got ready to move. "I'm going to take one from old Robin and the Teen Titan's book, OUTLAWS STRIKE!" Red X invoked as for him and his Outlaws that was there 'Titan's Go!' as he then activate his MP3 once more for just a song in mine.

They all understood and went for the attack against their foes as they may be outnumbered but if they can't win fair then cheat the Hell out of this fight. Nitro-Lady was running around the Church dealing with every foe she came across as she hit and smacked them using Speed Force as she got to one big one before sending multiple fast punches at him which then sent him flying off.

Arrow Shot was firing her Arrows at their foes as she was lucky Rias new someone to trick out her Arrows as she may have a spear tipped Arrows she made Rias got her Arrows with gadgets as she fired them one after the other. Some ranged from boxing gloves to even things like knock out gas and Tasers. She then send an Arrow upward with a grappling function and pulled herself up to make a sort of sniper nest while everyone below was busy.

Nyan-Nyan clawed, kicked, and punched her way through as she has the agility and flexibility of a feline, but the power and strength of a Rook as she was tearing her way through the Exorcists like nothing. "Oh are the Otaku's getting nasty booboo's should I kiss it to make it better?" Nyan-Nyan flirted as she smiled at her targets before proceeded to kick one in the balls and claw ones face and then punched a third ones in the face.

Terra roared out as she sent an Earth Attack which went through her foes like nothing as they were sent flying by boulders and fissures as if they have Solid Stone or any Mineral Terra can manipulate it easily. "Come on! Take some Gaia Force!" Terra roared out as she made Earth Fists shoot out sending many Exorcists upward before she saw the Three Fallen Angels flying about.

In the sky Blackfire with Lady Kabuto chased after two of the Fallen Angels outside as Blackfire sent out her violet Star Bolts at Raynare while Lady Kabuto went after the Lolita, Milltelt by firing her Scarabs beam weapons at her. 'Come on Kalawarner give me some cover fire!' Milltelt thought as she was being chased by the Tamaranian who she had helped kill before.

Kalawarner saw Blackfire and Lady Kabuto dead in her sights as she smirked at them. "I got you now Devil Scum." Kalawarner said as she was about to fire a Light Spear at them only to be stopped by an Arrow fired by Arrow Shot. Kalawarner looked and saw Arrow Shot flying at her on Terra's Earth Platform as she quickly had to dodge the attack. "Shit." Kalawarner cursed as she had to dodge and avoid the attacks coming at her as it seems Arrow Shot was an excellent shot.

Kalawarner had to avoid the shots one after the other as Terra aided by throwing large boulders at Kalawarner with her powers as Kalawarner growled seeing this. "Meta Humans." Kalawarner cursed only to be hit by a boulder throwing her off course as then an Arrow flew at her covering her body in a slime like substance.

"For the record its Meta Devils now!" Terra yelled as she used her Earth Manipulation abilities to restrain Kalawarner after catching her.

"Kalawarner!" Milltelt cried out as her distracted state caused her to be blasted by Lady Kabuto's chest cannon which sent her flying down. Lady Kabuto then created a new weapon and used it to restrain Milltelt with large blue staple like object.

"Dammit!" Milltelt cursed as she was now trapped by her foes.

"Now for Raynare." Lady Kabuto said as she saw Raynare and Blackfire fighting it out.

" _ **By my data the Tamaranian Devil has this battle handled if she requires assistance that would be by her follow and arrogance."**_ The Trigger Happy Scarab said as Lady Kabuto rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Should we give Blackfire a hand?" Terra asked as she and Arrow Shot flew up next to Lady Kabuto.

"Nah lets gather the mooks and huddle them up." Lady Kabuto said as Arrow Shot looked and nodded before the three headed to gather the Exorcists and help Red X, Pink X, Nitro-Lady and Nyan-Nyan.

(With Red X and Pink X)

Red X was fighting his way through Exorcists with Pink X giving him back up as she jumped over his back while using her Energy Whip to deal with them. "I think you all need to be punished." Pink X said cracking her whip as Red X came from behind her and went at the Exorcists.

Red X was sending his attacks at the Exorcists as he jumped up and did a cross punch and kick between a small group of them. Red X was soon getting surrounded by multiple groups. Soon Nitro-Lady ran through disarming most of them and beating them down as she came through with thunder forming around her.

Pink X ran in with her Whip and through it at an Exorcist and when it wrapped around his arm she had a current of thunder go through it knocking the guy out. Nyan-Nyan jumped up and sent kicks at her foes and using the kicked for as a spring board to repeat the action as she then landed on the ground and smiled a cat like toothy grin. She then saw more of them as she then hissed at them before charging at them and snarled as she was fighting like a true beast like human girl.

"We're getting out numbered here!" Pink X called as Red X looked as he then saw Magical Circles forming up as he smirked.

"Well good thing the Calvary has arrived." Red X said as soon Issei, Kiba, and Koneko ran in aiding the fight as Kiba was using a Dark Sword to absorb the power of the Light Swords.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Issei's Sacred Gear invoked while activating.

"Red what the Hell were you guys doing here?" Issei asked while sending a punch at a foe as Rias had sent them to provide back up as Red X smirked.

"Kicking ass and taking names." Red X said as he then jumped over Rias and kicked an Exorcist in the face with a kick.

"Yeah I can see that." Kiba butted in as he then dodged a whip attack aimed at an Exorcists as he, Issei, and Koneko saw Pink X helping them.

Soon Lady Kabuto came back in firing at the Exorcists as Issei saw her and Pink X as he saw they were both chicks. "Oh come on you have a God damn Harem here!" Issei yelled as Red X glared at Issei.

"Not by choice asshole!" Red X said as he glared at Issei.

"Red X is a dirty old crow." Koneko teased as Red X glared at Koneko being quick on the uptake.

"Shut up." Red X said as he glared at the mascot.

Soon Raynare came flying in from a violet star blast as they all looked and saw Blackfire has rejoined the party with her eyes glowing an angry violet as she did not seem very pleased. "Not so tough without your henchmen are you Raynare." Red X taunted as he looked to Raynare with a smirk.

"Dammit all." Raynare said as she saw she was at the hatch to the basement.

"We'll only give you once chance give back the stolen Prototype and we'll let you walk away." Kiba said as Issei agreed with them on this.

"Ok then how about." Raynare began summoning a small Light Dagger. "NO!" She yelled throwing said dagger which they saw as Lady Kabuto came in producing a shield as it then exploded.

"She's getting away!" Pink X called out as she chased after Raynare with the aid of the others down to the basement.

(In the Basement)

Koneko and Nyan-Nyan lead the way as the two caught her scent in a heartbeat while chasing after her. She was hurt as Blackfire may just have to finish the job here. As they ran after the fleeing Fallen Angel Red X with his Thief Vision followed after her as he was expecting possible Bombs to be set up to cover her tracks. "Any explosives?" Blackfire asked as she knew how Red X works when he decides to play the hero.

"No not that I can see but this is the Super Natural there's no telling what we may find." Red X said as he ran through the area.

Lady Kabuto was with them as they went in as Terra had to be careful with her powers here or risk caving the place in on them. "This way!" Nyan-Nyan called as Pink X looked and found the room in question as Koneko sniffed a bit.

"The trail ends here." Koneko said as she saw it.

Red X then kicked the Door down and they in turn found Raynare there holding the tracker as Raynare smirked at them looking ready to destroy it. "This is what you're after right!?" Raynare taunted as she made an evil sneer at the Devils of the Valefor and Gremory household with two humans among their meager ranks. "Well to bad come any closer and no one gets this you hear me!" Raynare called out as Kiba cursed at this as they needed to retrieve it from Raynare. Red X made a small signal to Lady Kabuto and Arrow Shot to get ready as he had a plan and both of them can already tell what scheme Red X was cooking up now.

"Ok what do you want?" Red X asked as he looked to Raynare keeping her occupied.

"W-what you're just going to give up?!" Issei asked as Pink X saw Lady Kabuto and Arrow Shot moving which meant a plan was formed.

"Oh seems the Master Thief knows when to surrender, ok here are my demands, first off you will bring to me the Nun you took from us the one called Asia and hand her over with your little pink clone, and your blue beetle knock off there." Raynare demanded as she smirked at them. "Once done you'll let me escape with all of them and you can have the chance to grab the tracker another time." Raynare said as Red X looked to her as he made a small gesture for Kiba and Koneko to call in Rias and Akeno.

"Alright if we're negotiating a surrender then what do we get as part of our surrender?" Red X asked as Raynare laughed like she just heard a joke.

"You get a small chance to live Devil Fucker! I got the tracker and the Sacred Gears it can track nothing you have can stop me!" Raynare yelled before she began laughing at Red X and his Outlaws while holding the Tracker up to mock them. Soon an Arrow came in piercing it and catching Raynare by surprise as the Arrow then flew out of her hand before Lady Kabuto fired a Plasma beam at it with enough force and in turn destroying it completely.

"NO!" Raynare yelled losing her bargaining power only for Nitro-Lady to charge in with Speed Force and punch her away to the alter creating a crater.

"First rule of doing a cliché villain monologue, never wave around your bargaining chip like an idiot!" Red X called out as Kiba was shocked.

' _ **The tactic performed here was efficient prevent the enemy from gaining the valuable prize even if it means you cannot claim it either.'**_ The Scarab said inside Aika's mind as Lady Kabuto made a smirk matching Aika's own cocky smirk.

"You… bastards!" Raynare roared out as she was angry no beyond enraged at this point. "I'll fucking kill you!" Raynare roared out as she then charged a large Light Spear and in turn created multiple at once exerting her power as she then send them all at the group.

"Move!" Red X roared out as Issei ducked and cover as everyone avoided it but then Pink X said Red was about to get hit.

"Look out!" Pink X called moving Red out of the way and in turn getting herself nailed in the shoulder crying out in pain from the Spear of Light piercing her shoulder.

"Pink X!" Red X called out as he checked to her as she hissed in pain a bit.

"Don't worry I'm ok I'll live." Pink X said as the spear rain stopped and the Spear vanished from her shoulder.

"To bad she'll die when I'm through with her!" Raynare roared out charging in as Red X saw this and used his gear to kick her away.

"Why…" Red X began as he glared at Raynare as Raynare fixed herself with her wings. "Why go to such lengths huh, you crying because God doesn't love you anymore is that it?" Red X demanded as he glared at Raynare.

"No I only want one person to look at me with eyes of love, and if I have to kill every bitch, cunt, or Sacred Gear holder to get that then I'll gladly kill them all if he would just look at me and not those damn Sacred Gear Holders!" Raynare yelled as she glared at Red X and co. "When I find Asia I'll rip her Twilight Healing straight out of her cold dead corpse make my own and have that man look at me with such eyes instead of her!" Raynare yelled as she then began to laugh as she was being pushed into a corner.

"And not cunt from the United States in a pink knock off suit, or perverted devil will stop me and when I kill Asia I'll make her beg me to kill her when she learns she has no friends in this world and I'll fucking destroy everything you love down to the very last spec of DNA!" Raynare yelled out with insanity as Issei and Pink X heard this.

"You…." Issei began as he walked forward as he glared at Raynare. "I'll never forgive you for this so shut up!" Issei yelled as his rage was reaching its peak.

' _ **The meat bag known as Issei Hyoudou his readings are expanding and growing powerful his anger has begun to peak.'**_ The Scarab commented from within Lady Kabuto as it also scanned Pink X. _**'The same can be said for the one known as Pink X.'**_ The Scarab said as Aika saw this from within.

"You fucking bitch." Pink X growled as she glared at Raynare while ice began to form around her. "I don't care who you are or who you think you are but I had just about enough of this super natural shit!" Kitten yelled as soon an aura was forming around her.

"If you hurt anyone I care about I'll make you regret it!" Issei roared as his Double Critical began its metamorphosis.

" _ **DRAGON BOOST!"**_ The Gear invoked creating a Dragon symbol while Issei sent the strike at Raynare who dodged the attack with ease while summoning light spears.

"You think a double critical can hurt me don't make me laugh!" Raynare called out as she threw them at Issei only for a wall of Ice to shield him as soon eyes were on Pink X as something was forming next to her.

The ice particles gathered as Kiba was shocked as was Koneko at what they were seeing as soon the Sacred Gear formed. It was a three meter tall doll made of ice in the form of a woman in a dress with four slender arms. Its face doesn't have a nose or a mouth, it has six eyes on the left side of its face, while the right side of its face is studded with something resembling the thorns of a rose. "Impossible." Koneko said as Raynare was in shock at what she saw.

"You won't scare me die!" Raynare roared out only for Issei to jump in punching Raynare in the face before Red X came in and kicked her in the chest.

"Don't you dare underestimate us bitch because when you do it's all over!" Red X roared out as he had his X Blades out.

"I'll make you pay I'll make you sorry!" Issei roared out as his gear soon began to change and become a clawed gauntlet as it was now fully awakened.

" _ **EXPLOSION!"**_ The Gear invoked as the power burst out from the transformation.

" _ **ICE LANCE!"**_ The Doll invoked as Pink X sent her Doll forward sending it at Raynare who had to dodge large and power spears of Ice magic from hurting her.

"How can this be?!" Raynare asked as she glared at them. "Who the Hell do you think you are!?" Raynare demanded as she was in shock that she was losing.

"I think I was pretty clear when this started." Red X said as Arrow Shot aimed her Arrow with Lady Kabuto's aid with her beam weapons.

"Yeah get it through your thick skull bitch." Lady Kabuto said as Blackfire smirked summoning up her star bolts.

"Yeah in case you never got the memo, we're Outlaws we don't follow any law except our own." Blackfire said as Nyan-Nyan joined in with Terra.

"And if you bring in rules or impossibilities we'll break those rules and make our own!" Red X yelled out as he was ready to finish this fight.

"No… Get away!" Raynare yelled out a she tried to fly away only for Issei to grab her arm.

"No you stay here!" Issei roared as he then threw Raynare to Pink X who then looked to her Doll.

"Grab her!" Pink X ordered as the Doll did so and grabbed Raynare before slamming her to the ground hard very hard.

Everyone then sent their best energy based attacks at Raynare as she used her magic to its max to protect herself as the conflicting powers caused an explosion as the room was soon filled with smoke. Once the smoke began to clear out Raynare began to climb out of her crater as she was hurt injured as in pain as Red X glared at her with hatred in her eyes. "Well that was a marvelous performance." Came the voice of Rias as everyone looked and saw Rias and Akeno there with Asia as Red X looked at them.

"How long have you been there?" Red X asked as Rias smirked at her apprentice and his 'Outlaws.'

"From the very beginning." Rias said as she looked to the group. "And it seems you all handled yourselves excellently." Rias said as she walked to Raynare who had fallen to the ground hurt. "You must be Raynare. A pleasure to meet you. I am Rias Gremory, the current heiress of the Gremory clan." Rias said before gesturing to Red X. "And you've already met the current Heir to the newly revived Valfore family Red X AKA Jonathan." Rias said as Red X simply waved to her.

"A Gremory and a Valefor? Are you kidding me?!" Raynare said as she realized that she may have royally fucked up with this scheme. "Why did you come here?" Raynare asked as she needed a way asked.

"Since you asked, after Dohnaseek attacked Issei and Jonathan's Peerage, I discovered that some Fallen Angels had plans to attack this town. I would usually stay out of it, but you guys seemed insistent on attacking my peerage and Jonathan's Peerage." Rias said as even though Red X and Jonathan were the same person the Super Natural Faction would never reveal it less they incur Dr. Fate's wrath.

"Wait so you did all this just to keep us safe?" Issei asked as he was surprised by this new information as Rias then noticed something about Issei's Sacred Gear and Pink X own Sacred Gear.

"Look at you. I didn't notice that your Sacred Gear changed and with it a newly awakened Sacred Gear." Rias said as she took notice to the two.

"Yeah I just got really pissed and it changed." Issei said as Pink X agreed.

"Yeah the same with me but instead of the change it woke up." Pink X said as Kitten inside saw she had a giant servant now ready to serve and please.

"They're called the Red Dragon and the Absolute Demise or the Eternal Ice Princess which now makes a lot of sense why you two would be targets. Did you notice this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a normal Sacred Gear so no need to feel too ashamed." Rias taunted as Red X was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Raynare asked as Red X spoke up.

"Yeah I think we all need some answers." Red X said as Terra was sitting on a small rock pillar she made.

"Well starting with Issei the sacred gear he possesses doubles its user's power every ten seconds, allowing him to ascend God and Satan if they so choose. It's one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears. The highest level of the Red Dragon is called the Boosted Gear or the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." Rias explained as she looked to Raynare as her explanation wasn't done yet. "Plus with the Gear Pink X has it allows her to summon the Doll you see before which obeys all her commands and has incredible Ice powers for her to utilize at will not as strong as the Red Dragon mind you but quiet strong since it is also one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears. It's called the Absolute Demise and the Doll is known as the Eternal Ice Princess." Rias explained to a very shocked and scared Raynare who saw she was screwed beyond any salvation.

'The power to defeat God is in the hands of two teenager?!' Raynare thought in shock as she saw Issei and Pink X may very well end her life now.

"The one downfall is it takes a decent amount of time due to its immense power while the Doll can be cut off from the master. The reason they beat you was you let your guard down and allowed him to gain more power and underestimated this entire group here. If you had known this earlier, you would have beaten Issei at least but not his friends here." Rias said as she revealed Raynare would have lost regardless.

"Now what to do with you." Red X said as he looked to the scared Raynare.

"I say we." Issei began but Rias cut him off.

"Your call Red X." Rias said as Red X looked to her.

"I know exactly what to do to her." Red X said as Raynare was about ready to beg for her life but then Red X spoke. "Send her back to her cohorts let them straighten this out." Red X said as he began to walk away surprising everyone here.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked surprised Red X was showing mercy to these Fallen Angels.

"Yeah I'm a thief not a murderer and I will not be judge jury and executioner." Red X said surprising everyone here.

"But you risk her trying this again." Rias said as Red X looked to Rias.

"Maybe… or maybe we don't have the full story as is." Red X said as something was off about this whole situation. "I also want to see if the leader of the Fallen Angels can find a mind reader to help with a full investigation once that is done it's up to them to decide her fate in the end." Red X said as Rias understood this.

"Alright, as long as you promise not to do this again we'll send you back to your faction." Rias said as Raynare nodded in response not daring to kick a gift horse in the mouth. Once everything was set up they simply had to wait for the Fallen Angel Faction to come pick up there missing birds and send any and all Exorcists to the proper authorities and be done with it.

(Scene Break Club Room)

Jonathan and his Peerage with Kitten, after she got her injuries tended to, and Aika were gathered as Rias and her peerage were also there with Asia as Jonathan looked to the three with Rias. "Ok as it stands you three have seen far too much and would normally have us erase your memories of this." Rias said as Aika then felt the scarab activate once more but she quickly got it under control. "But as it stands you three have become major targets for any faction pinning to have those with your abilities on their side making you a huge danger if allowed to go solo." Rias said as she looked to the three before her.

"Which is why we're giving you three an offer." Jonathan said as he spoke up to them. "Offer 1 we send you three over to the Teen Titans or Justice League and they'll provide you with protection till they can figure out your situation." Jonathan began as that sounded pretty good save for the fact they will be hounded by Super Villains left and right wanting to get there powers or abilities. "Option 2 you three join one of our Peerages." Jonathan said as Asia, Aika, and Kitten were all shocked to hear this.

"The decision will be completely up to you but we need a definite answer now." Rias said as she knew once the League or Teen Titans got them these three were on their own.

Asia looked over to Issei who smiled to her saying he was ok with whatever choice she made. Asia… wanted friends and she wanted to stay here since Jonathan and Issei had treated her so kindly and Jonathan as Red X had rescued her from Freed or The Fool as he's now called.

"I… I want to become a devil and stay here." Asia said as she looked to Rias who nodded to her.

"Alright then." Rias said as she then produced the Evil Piece if you're sure about this then I will reincarnate you but only if your 100% in." Rias said as Asia nodded.

"I'm sure." Asia said as Rias then performed the spell and soon Asia's body glowed red for a moment before the Evil Piece the Bishop was accepted into Asia's body.

"Ok and you two?" Jonathan asked hoping they'd take the league because he did not need any more chicks in his group right now.

"Well Johnny-poo." Kitten began as Jonathan glared at her but she ignored it. "I think I'll be a Devil." Kitten said as Jonathan was wide eyed at this.

"Yeah I mean I heard the Teen Titans already has a Blue Beetle with them and as far as I see the benefits out way the negations." Aika said as she knew the Scarab would have plenty of things to kill if she heard right about Stray Devils.

"Dammit!" Jonathan cursed as he then produced the pieces needed.

"Jonathan you may want to use all 8 of your pawns of Kitten here." Rias said as Jonathan looked shocked to Rias' odd suggestion. "Trust me on this ok." Rias said as Jonathan nodded to this.

"Ok fine oh so wise and great teacher." Jonathan said as he then produced a Rook and his 8 Pawns. "Ok Aika Kiryu and Kitten Blablabla I revive you as my Rook and all my pawns happy trails." Jonathan said as he did the revival as quick and fast as possible.

"Is he always going to be a dick when he does that?" Aika asked as the reincarnation was done after the red glow on both of them.

"Yeah I think he will." Rias said as even she found Red X to be unenthusiastic about being a Devil Peerage Leader to be a major annoyance and Fun Killer. "Now onto other matters." Rias began as she looked to Jonathan.

"What?" Jonathan asked as he looked to Rias.

"Well as it stands your current place of operations doesn't seem to be major on room and such so I had called in a few favors and well seems the Valefor family had a particular property in their possession in the Fudo District of Tokyo near Kuoh. It was under our care as of late so I figure you could use it and make it a sort of HQ for the Outlaws." Rias said as Jonathan looked to her in shock.

"Rias… don't you play me." Jonathan said as Rias smiled a bit.

"Well it's a bit rundown and could use some major upkeep but it's also in a well not so great district so you may have to gain some turf to fix that." Rias said as Akeno then looked to Rias.

"Rias are you giving Jonathan command of his Peerage now?" Akeno teased as Rias looked.

"Provisional command he's got more members then I do at this moment so as it stands I need to delegate command to help keep things in order." Rias defended as Jonathan smirked.

"You know… you're not so bad Rias Gremory." Jonathan said as he smirked. "You probably make that special guy a very luck man." Jonathan said as Rias nodded at the compliment. "So when do we move in?" Jonathan said as the more room the better.

"We can start now if you want just give the word." Rias said as Jonathan smirked and nodded as Rias had sent her familiar with the other Familiar to help with the move. "Well then Jonathan remember you're still my apprentice so don't think leading gives you a chance to slack off." Rias said as Jonathan headed to Issei.

"Yo Issei once I get settled I am throwing a house warming party." Jonathan said ignoring Rias as Issei had stars in his eyes as looking at the hotties in Jonathan's peerage Issei was already drooling at the thought.

"Dude you are my best friend now." Issei said as the pervert now has a wingman to get him laid left and right.

"Yeah don't get ahead of yourself." Jonathan said pushing Issei away now.

All in all things were only going to get far crazier after this.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this and remember to Review as you leave and like always ja-ne.


End file.
